Are We Mortal?
by The Green-Eyed Wolf
Summary: Life seemed all simple for the Valley of Peace. But will someone be put to peace after they're mortally wounded- with the only way to heal them by travelling to the Imperial city? Read and find out.
1. What you taught me

Are We Mortal?

Chapter one- What _you_ taught me.

A/N: To all the writers and authors of , it's Shadows of Scarlet, this is a story I just had come to mind, and I know my two others stories were very boring, simple and I didn't update them. That's because I've been helping other writers with their Kung Fu panda stories (I'm available to anyone who needs help), but now I wish to make a proper story. Stay or go... it's your choice.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kung fu panda or any of its characters, they belong to Dream Works

"They say the hardest part of the Wuxi Finger hold is "cleaning up afterwards". Many people of the Valley of Peace believe that to now be true; Houses were demolished into rubble and stone, windows torn and shattered, roads uneven and filled with craters; they _did_ have a lot to repair and clean up. Three weeks...that's how long it had been since Tai Lung, master of the Thousand Scrolls, had been defeated at the hands of a panda- a Master of Kung Fu... who many say that he lived and was taught under the greatest teacher in all of China, Master Shifu; stronger, agile and indestructible by skills and personality, he had lost to the hands of a "big...fat... panda". Those were the last words they say he cursed before being vaporised into golden dust. Now the villagers looked up to this new protector of the Valley of Peace, Po...the Dragon Warrior." A goose announced to a group of young children huddled together on the other side of his counter, a smile spread across the gooses face. He wore a noodle bowl made out of wool on his head with chopsticks tied to it, a simple red robe on his back. He seemed to be a senior but gleamed with energy and skills as he chopped up his vegetables and dough for the hungry customers. He continued on...

"They also say of how he used to be a simple noodle maker, the son of a goose, whose dreams of becoming the most Legendary Warrior in all of China had come true, he now lives up in the Jade Palace, home to the heroic protectors know to the mystical land, The Furious Five, all under the teachings of Master Shifu. Nothing has really been heard of him since he moved up into Palace; some say he has improved a great deal with his skills, others say he is still the clumsy panda they all knew before." The goose chuckled at this one comment before continuing on, "A very few amount also say he has an eye for a Master Tigress. But...nothing is for sure..." He finished with his smile growing even larger across his beak, handing out the last bowl before going back to chopping the vegetables.

"How do you know?" A dark coloured bunny asked the goose, everyone stared at the senior with the same question in their eyes.

"Excuse me?" the goose asked, confused by the bunny's reply.

"How do you know?" the dark coloured bunny asked again.

"Well... that's because-"The goose was about to answer the given question but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Because he's my _Dad..._" The voice answered for him, everyone froze at the voice and turned to see where it was coming from. A panda standing in the shadows of the arch way, or what was left of it anyway. The panda smiled as he stepped into the light revealing his face, the goose smile grew even larger as he placed the knife in his hand down. He looked at the figure standing in front of him before jumping over the counter and running up, embracing the panda in a hug. Everyone smiled at the scene before they went back to their conversations, the huddled children just stared in awe at the sight of meeting the Dragon Warrior in person.

"Po!" The goose called out as he tightened the hug around the panda's waist, Po did the same "It's good to see you again, son." The goose complimented as he let go of the giant panda. Po looked down to his waist as he could feel something wrapped around him; it felt like string and cotton, it was his old apron he used to wear. He chuckled at how his father had done this once before, sneaking it onto his body without him ever knowing. The panda reached round and began to undo the knot at the back.

"Dad, that's twice you've secretly got this on me whilst we were hugging, for once just give me a proper hug." The panda chuckled as he finally undid the apron before folding it in his hands and giving it back to his father. The goose accepted it and held it in his wings, stoking the materials before answering.

"The day you decided to come back and help me" he said quietly, still looking down at the apron before looking back up to his son. "I've missed you Po, things have been very quiet without you here." He continued on whilst turning around and heading back to the kitchen, Po followed with a confused and guilty look on his face.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry I've not been here for the past three weeks, it's just that I have to train up at the palace, if I'm going to be the protector of Valley. I'm not doing it for them..." Po explained as he pointed out towards the customers, "...I'm doing it for you." Po finished as he followed his father into the kitchen. Ping didn't respond or even turn to face him, he only sighed. This made Po feel even guiltier, he looked around the kitchen, scanning the walls and shelves, everything he grew up with from when he was a cub. Then his eyes came to rest on the chopping board; the large knife still lay on its wooden layer, the sun glistening off its steel blade, the string of vegetables next to it. A smile grew on his face as he turned to face his dad "But there are still many things _you_ taught me. "Ping raised his head and turned round to face his son

"Like this..." With the finishing of his sentence Po stretched out his arm, his paw resting over the handle, but he didn't lower it to touch the wooden grip. He slammed his paw down, smacking the handle, causing the knife to spin into the air; the sounds caused everyone in the restaurant to stop and turn to watch the scene unfold.

As the knife continued its journey into the sky, Po had grabbed the vegetables and laid them out across the chopping board, like a pair of cards, before he quickly turned around and reached for the shelves; grabbing a leek and spices. He also laid them out across the counter in a reasonable manner, he ducked under the counter to reach and grab out two bowls and pot, placing it next to the ingredients, after he filled the pot with water before placing it on the fire. Soon the knife began its decent down to Po; the panda lifted his paw into the sky, catching the handle. As soon as his grip was firm on the wooden carving, he cut through the air and onto the table where the vegetables laid, slicing them into pieces before scraping them to one side. Reaching for the leek, he slid the blade under the vegetable before scooping it up into the air, catching it in his other paw, cutting it into pieces and dropping it into the pot. He caught the noodles out of the corner of his eye and began to slice them into thin, short strands before doing the same with the other ingredients; flipping vegetables and sprinkling spices. His father and the rest of the restaurant just watched in amazement as the panda continued on with his skills.

Soon everything that was needed to make the noodle soup; Po placed a ladle into the boiling pot before pulling it out, a small pool of soup laid in the cupped shape ladle, steam emitting from the substance. The panda inhaled the smell of its natural flavour; he released a breath as he placed his lips onto the metal cup. From coming fresh out of the pan, he forgot about how hot it was... the liquid burned him. "Ow, hot! Hot!!" the panda panted as he reacted by pulling his lips away and placing a paw over his mouth before opening up to fan it, his tongue hanging loosely by the side. "Hot! So hot!!" he pouted continuously fanning his mouth. His father grew a smile and chuckled at his son's mistake but soon he quieted down to watch his son continue.

As Po reached for another sip, he remembered to blow slightly; the steam flowed through the air like a stream down a river. He placed it to his lips and sipped the whole condense into his mouth; he could feel it warm contents flow freely down the back of his throat. The flavour seemed to be ecstatic. He smiled at his successful work, turning to his father. "It's ready, pass me the bowls please, Dad." His father nodded as he handed his son the two bowls, Po graciously accepted them into his free paw, but flipped them onto his large arm, balancing them perfectly. He dipped the ladle into the pot once again before raising it and dipping the liquid substance into each of them. He turned to face his dad and handed one bowl to him, sliding it down his arm. The goose reached up and took the bowl from his son's arm, grabbing the chopsticks out his hat and placed them in his wing. Po grabbed a pair from off one of the shelves. But he didn't take a sip of his meal -he watched his father in anticipation. "How is it?" He asked, looking down on his goose father. Watching him as he took some of the noodles by his chopsticks, he placed the noodles into his mouth and chewed, inspecting the taste. Po watched anxiously, leaning in, waiting for an answer. The customers tried to listen in on what the goose had to say about his son's work.

"It's ...unacceptable!" Mr. Ping finally stated, looking up at his son. He could see Po's face fall at his reply. The panda seemed speechless, as was the rest of the restaurant.

"But-b-I- I thought you would like it" Po seemed to stutter out of his throat, he seemed torn by his father's reply; he wasn't good enough to be a cook if he couldn't even impress his own father. "I worked on it, I-I did what _you_ taught me...." Tears began to well within his jade coloured eyes. He looked down at his own bowl of noodles, he sighed. Soon a small chuckle could be heard, it then grew into laughter. Po looked up to see his father smiling and laughing, he still held the bowl of noodle soup in his wing, but his other wing was behind his back.

"W-w-what's so funny Dad?" Po asked as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"Son... this is excellent! But you should know how I like _my_ dish served." Mr. Ping continued on laughing, his son confused beyond all reason. The goose soon pulled his wing from behind his back, in it he held a brown bottle, it was small and covered in a woven fabric. Po knew exactly what it was.... _Baiji._ He forgot that his father liked to have a little alcohol in his meals once in a while, especially when it came to noodle soup. "You should know by now, that I always like to add a bit 'taste' to my meals." The goose finished with a slight chuckle before pouring some of the strong alcohol into bowl.

"Oh...my bad..." Po said as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before pausing. "...Dad?" he asked.

"Yes, Po?" the goose replied as he placed another mouthful of noodles into his beak, chewing on the dough and vegetables.

"Do you mind if I ask your opinion on something else?" Po leaned in closer to his father; it was something he wanted to say quietly. "Something I've been working on for the past week or so?"

"Why of course son...what is the problem? Something wrong with you? Someone hurting you?" Mr. Ping asked, leaning as well to keep it between him and his son.

"To answer both of your questions, Dad... nothing is wrong with me...and the only people hurting me are the Furious Five: mainly Tigress" Po sighed after he said her name, Ping soon caught on what his son wanted to ask, so he did it for him.

"Po...are you in love with _her_?" Ping asked, slyly smiling at his son.

Po looked at his father try to look confused, "W-w-what? What do you mean?" Who's _her_? I know no _her._"He stuttered.

"I think you know the answer to both of those questions, Po" Ping replied, cocking his eyebrow high, his smile growing bigger. Po blushed as he _did _know the answer to all of those questions, this girl they were talking about was all that he could think of- He was even thinking of her whilst he was preparing the soup for him and his dad.

"Well... that's one way of putting it; for the past three weeks, whilst I've also been focusing on my training, I've seemed to be feeling awkward around her. It's something I can't describe or explain, but every time I get this feeling, like I'm one with the world and the universe- but not just because I'm became the Dragon Warrior." The giant panda sighed, as he continued on, "I want to go right up to her and tell her how I feel. But every time I do, I just make a complete fool of myself. So every night I go to my room in the Jade Palace and draw her out, in the ways I picture her. I almost have a complete book full of drawings I've created but there's one that I think out goes all the others." Po explained as he reached behind his back into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a piece of rolled parchment. Po brought it out in front of him but didn't unreal it. Po looked outside to the customers who were still looking at him and Mr Ping. He chuckled nervously before turning back to his father. "Can...we...go up to my room, where it's private?" Po asked, blushing a little. Mr Ping just nodded; soon they both left the kitchen and climbed the stairs leading to Po's old room.

They soon reached the old bedroom that Po once slept in, it seemed exactly the same as he when he left it the day he went up to the stadium. As the panda and goose stepped into the room, Po couldn't help but glance around; looking among the old pictures, wooden warriors by the window and the fake weapons he used to collect he used to collect. He stepped on something that made a metallic clang, he looked down...removing his foot to see one of his shuriken. He knelt down and picked up the bladed star, its edges were still sharp, he could feel it running through his fur, that was a mistake, as he accidently let the blade cut through his finger "Ow!" he said as he looked at his cut finger, blood seeped out of the wound, staining his black fur. His father stared at his son in confusion.

"What is it Po? He asked. Try to understand why he was looking at his finger.

"Nothing...it doesn't matter" Po answered as he hid his finger, by grabbing the parchment; he soon turned around facing his father. "Here it is Dad... it- _she_ is beautiful." Po finished his sentence, blushing as he unravelled the parchment, holding it in front of Mr. Ping. The goose stood amazed, his eyes scanning the picture before him. Before looking up at Po, his son simply nodded.

The picture showed a female tiger in the moonlight, sitting by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom; she was resting on her knees in a grass green silk dress, with a black out line, which stopped at her bottom feet. A dragon embroidery could easily be seen going up the right side, curling around her back to rest it's head upon her left shoulder; her chest was only revealed by a diamond shape cutting that was connected at the top by the collar, loosely gripped around her neck. The only viewable features of her face were her bright orange eyes glowing, shrouded by massacre make up. A small smile could be seen on the edge of a fan held in her right paw, where two golden bracelets hung freely. On the right side of the parchment sat her name.

Soon Ping looked from the picture up towards his son, taking the picture from his hands. "Po, you drew this picture of Tigress?" He asked.

"Yeah...like I said, it's the best one I think I'll ever paint." Po said as he took the picture back, not realising that his cut finger had just let a tear drop of blood flow down the parchment between her name and the figure, "This is how I see her every night, ever since I first fell in front of her." He explained as he finished rolling up the parchment, unaware of the stain.

"Well, I must say Po. You have both a talent in being a cook, like me... and an artistic talent, you should show this to her, through doing so you'd be able to tell her how you feel." Ping explained, placing his wings on Po's paws.

"Are you sure Dad? I don't want her to think of me as some kind of freak or weakling" Po said looking to the wooden figure of her, before turning back to face his Dad. He only earned himself a smack to the cheek, but it was light. Po covered his cheek with his bleeding paw, staining his cheek with red blood.

"What was that for?!" He asked his Dad, still caressing his cheek.

"No son of mine will ever think like that, I don't want you to put yourself down, okay? If she doesn't take you seriously or rejects you, at least you'll know that you tried, right?" Ping asked his son as he removed Po's paw from his cheek before replacing it with his wing, stroking where he attacked, Po nodded. He soon retracted his wing looking down at it, he saw his feathers... stained with red blood. He looked back up to his son's cheek. "Po... your cheek's stained with blood." Ping said, licking his clean wing before rubbing the blood off of Po's cheek. "There we are, all cleaned up. I think you need to head back up at the Palace." Ping soon finished after smiling at his son.

"Yeah...look Dad; I'll see you around, I will be coming down from now on, okay?" Po asked as he grabbed his father into a hug. The goose graciously accepted it and felt the warmth of his son before letting go, letting his son out of his grip.

"Of course, be sure to watch yourself." Ping said as he watched Po head to the door of the room. But before the panda disappeared down the stairs he was stopped by his father one last time "Oh and Po? Good luck." Ping called out.

"I will...take care Dad." Po replied without looking back. Soon he continued down the steps and out of the restaurant. Leaving Ping standing in Po's old room, he looked around the room before his eye fell upon the wooden figure of Po sitting on the window ledge. Ping moved towards the figure and stroked it with his clean wing, smiling. He sighed before heading towards the door, as he grabbed the handle and took one step down, he took one last glance into the room before slowly closing the door, heading back down into the Kitchen.

"I will son.....I will" He whispered to himself.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter, but there are many more to come. Please review and for anyone out there I am willing to help Authors with their stories. If you wish to speak to me, please send a personal message and tell me your profile name.

From Shadows of Scarlet


	2. No love but loss

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Two- No love but loss....

A/N: Hey! I'm back, sorry for being while, I've been helping out friends with their stories. From now on I'll be going back to school (goddammit). So it may be a while since the next update, but I hope you like this next chapter.....something goes wrong....oh no!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kung Fu panda or any of its characters... damn it.

_Bette to find out, than never know.... But what would I do if she rejects me? What would she think of me from then on? Would she laugh? Would she think of me as someone who's weak? Or __weaker,__ from her point of view._ All these questions troubled Po's mind as he continued his climb up the thousands of steps. The parchment which held the painting of Tigress still clutched in his right paw, scrunched slightly by his grip. Halfway up, the questions soon began to repeatedly race through his head, making him pause in his motions.

Po looked at the Jade Palace sitting on top the Jade Mountain, shining with pride. He sighed as he hung his head low; doubt filling in his mind. Then the panda soon turned around, bearing down upon the tiny village that lay at the surface, he fully turned around before letting his legs fall out from underneath him. The panda fell onto a step, landing with a soft thud; his arms resting in his lap, his back hunched as he leaned forward. "What if she _does_ reject me? I'd never live up to it...." Po asked himself. "She would think of me as a joke, again" The panda sighed into his lap "I've earned her trust once... I don't want to lose it again" He told himself. Soon the panda looked into the parchment in his paw, he stared at its curled up shape before softly smiling. "But I guess dad's right. I have to at least know. I have to try". With the finishing of that sentence, Po rose from his sitting posture, letting his eyes fall on the valley below, before turning around and continuing his trek up the steps. That soft smile still glued onto his face.

Meanwhile....

Up in the training room of the Jade palace, the Furious Five were going about their usual training routine: Monkey on the Swing talons above, Mantis dashing through the wooden warriors, Crane balancing on the Jade Tortoise, Viper on the Fiery Field of Death and Tigress dodging the Seven Swinging clubs of Instant Oblivion. An orange glow filled the room, telling the warriors that night was overcoming the valley, but that didn't give them a reason to stop their training. They knew their limits and rules, their master had set them the day they became China's greatest warriors. Soon their battle cries and fury of attacks was interrupted by the Training hall door blasting open, in the archway stood a small, aged red panda. The Five immediately stopped their current actions to line up in front of the red panda. They stood tall, respectfully saluting their Master. The red panda saluted back. "Students, you know that it is now getting dark, and that dinner shall be soon?"

The five masters' nodded "Yes master" they replied. The red panda soon chuckled a little before speaking again.

"Well, I'm afraid that dinner will have to wait... as I cannot find the Dragon Warrior anywhere, I was wondering if any of you have seen him?" The red panda asked. The five masters looked between themselves, all asking one another if they had seen the panda, Tigress was the only one to speak.

"Master Shifu, I believe he's gone down to the valley village to visit his father, he said that he needed to speak to him about something important" The female tiger answered with a bow. Shifu pondered, stoking his small beard hanging below his chin, at Tigress's response before asking another question.

"How come only you know where he is Tigress?" the small master asked, eyeing his prize student slightly. The Tiger bowed again as she responded.

"He came to speak to me... and me only, Master" Tigress replied, blushing slightly. The small master stood quiet as he continued to eye his student. Soon he muttered softly to himself, out of hearing reach of the Five, before speaking again.

"Well, than I guess he's on his way back." Shifu guessed towards his students. "Very well then, you are now dismissed from training. Feel free to do as you wish, but I want lights out before the moon is at its highest in the sky. Is that understood?" He asked the five masters, they all bowed in unison "Yes Master". The red panda soon smiled as he turned to leave the training hall, the five masters waited till he had left before relaxing from their stoned postures. Crane was the first to leave with Monkey and Mantis following in tail- The three males speaking of how they could hardly believe that their Master was now so much softer because of Po. Tigress and Viper were the last ones to leave, closing the hall doors behind them. They walked through the cool air, following the paths that lead to the dormitories. They passed through the Jade Palace arena, climbing up the rest of the steps. But as they were halfway up their climb, not one of them realised that Po had just walked into the arena, just closing the red door as he entered the large, open arena. As he turned around and looked up at the jade palace, he could see in the light, Crane, monkey, Mantis on monkey's shoulder, Viper and Tigress. The panda smile soon began to grow, from cheek to cheek. He soon began his walk across the opened arena, silently following the five masters to the dormitories.

Soon all the masters went to their respected rooms, but Tigress stopped one of her friends, "Viper, can I speak to you a minute?" The tiger master asked, gesturing into her room.

"Of course" Viper answered as she obliged to her friend's request. "What's the matter?" the snake asked as she curled up on Tigress's bed.

Tigress sighed as she closed the door to her room. "It's Po." She finally answered.

"What about him?" Viper asked.

"Well... umm..." The female tiger seemed lost as she placed a paw behind her head, trying to find the right words. "You remember when the day he fell in front of me, the day I was going to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior?" She asked. The green snake nodded in response. "Well, that day I felt so much anger that _he_ was picked over_ me_. I felt like I was going to...." the tiger paused.

"Going to do what?" Viper asked, seeming interested by her friend's conversation.

"...to kill him." She finally said, sighing as she sat on the end of her bed, next to Viper. The snake seemed a bit surprised by Tigress's answer. "At first I guess he wasn't as be as bad as I thought, but when he did his little "stunt" in the Training Hall. I could only watch in disgust...." Tigress carried on.

Little did she or Viper know, was that Po was just waiting at the entrance of the dormitories, talking to himself.

"Hey, Tigress... umm... I was just down in the valley... like I told you an-. No, no that won't work." The panda told himself as he tried to find a suitable sentence. "Maybe this... Tigress, listen I've been acting a bit weird lately... No!! No!! It just doesn't feel right!" the panda grunted quietly as he entered the dorms, walking down the narrow hallway, missing the squeaky floorboards. "Um tigress...I-I..." the panda sighed again as he looked at Tigress's room door. "I'm in trouble" he told himself. "Okay, here it goes." The panda braced himself, the rolled parchment still in his paw. The panda raised his free paw to knock on the wooden frame to Tigress's room, but hesitated. He soon heard voices coming from inside, it sounded like Viper and Tigress. Po placed his ear against the frame to get a better hearing as to what they were saying. Soon the words became clear.

"_...disgust; how could a flabby, extremely unreasonable excuse for a panda, ever become one of the greatest warriors in all of China, he disgraced Kung fu and he disgraced who we were. No respect... I just... I just..."_ Po heard the Tiger grunt in anger, before she continued on, _"I said that to his face, I treated him like he was nothing, just a big fat panda who treated this like it all was a joke....."_ These words caused Po's heart to rip into pieces; but he pressed his ear against the door again to hear what else she had to say, maybe he had got it all wrong. "Who_ could ever love such a hideous, uncontrollable person!" _the panda lightly gasped at her words, he turned around and leaned against wooden frame. His heart had now sunk into darkness; tears welled in his eyes as he hung his head low. He raised the rolled parchment to his view; his tears fell freely down his cheeks, staining his fur. The panda soon felt anger ignite inside of him; his rage filled his body to every part. He quickly glanced down at the parchment, before he crumbled it into a paper ball; he then dropped it onto the floor as he left the dormitories, back out into the evening air.

(Back in Tigress's Room)

"Don't you see Viper? How could Po ever like or love a person like me? I'm the one who disrespected him... how can I ever go up to him and say that I'm sorry? He'd never forgive me; he'd think I was weak." Tigress asked her friends, a tear falling down her cheek. Viper reached up and wiped away that single tear. The female tiger turned and looked down at the snake.

"Tigress, Po would never be so harsh on anyone, he'd forgive any of us anytime. Why do you think he stayed with us after everything we did to him the first day he arrived here? He'd never think of you as weak, because none of us do; you're Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. If anything I think that Po would go head over heels for you. And secretly, I think he already has." Viper replied with a giggle, the female tiger blushed as she thought of how she felt for Po.

"Viper, I-I don't just like him..... I love him" Tigress confessed to the snake, "but how could he love me back?" She asked, placing her head into her paws.

"Tigress, love has no boundaries; I'd think Po would shine with pride if you told him how you felt." Viper said, placing her tail on the tiger's shoulder, smiling with pride.

"I guess you're right, I have to find him" The female tiger told herself. Viper only smiled at her friend, before slithering off her bed and headed towards the door. The snake turned to face her friend "Are you going to be okay, Tigress?" Viper asked. Tigress looked up to her, something made the snake smile from cheek to cheek. Tigress was wearing her own smile, she nodded. "I'm here if you need me" was all that viper said before opening the door, slithering out.

As the snake exited Tigress's room, she slithered past a crumbled piece of paper, she stared at it, slithering over, picking it up with her tail, she looked around to find that Crane, Money or Mantis weren't in their rooms; they had already left for the kitchen. Viper turned around calling out to Tigress's room.

"Tigress, can you come here?"She asked, still looking at the crumbled piece of paper. Soon the tiger master entered the hallway, looking down at the snake. She noticed the piece of paper wrapped in viper's tail.

"What's that?" Tigress asked as she bent down and took the paper from viper's tail.

"I don't know.... open it." Viper replied, looking up at the tiger. Tigress began to unravel the crumbled paper, soon her eyes widened at the picture before her. Viper stared up at the stoned tiger, confuse. Soon she slithered up her body, coming to rest on her shoulder. Viper eyes also widened at the picture. She turned to look at Tigress, then back at the picture.

"Tigress...is...that...you?!" She asked, slithering back down off of Tigress's body. The tiger master stood completely still, before her gaze was interrupted by a loud thunder clap; rain soon could be heard pattering on the top of the dormitory roof. Both of the masters looked outside at the falling rain. Soon Tigress turned her attention back to the painting, then she noticed something odd, between her name and the painting ran a red line, it trailed from the top of the paper, running down before ending in a smudge, covering up something written. Tigress licked her finger, wiping away the red smudge revealing a short message. It read

_To Tigress, this is how I see you every night. _

_I hope you like it_

_From your friend, Po_

The female gasped at the message, catching Viper's attention. "What is it? She asked. Tigress turned around the painting showing Viper the message, the snaked smiled but soon it faded, "What is that red line?" Viper asked, squinting at the stain. Tigress looked down at her paw; her finger still had a smudge of that red stain on it. She lifted it up to her nose, smelling it... it smelled metallic. She then licked it slightly. She cringed at the taste; she could easily tell what it was.... "Blood" she replied.

"What's blood doing on Po's painting?" Viper asked, soon both her and Tigress's eyes widen at a dreadful thought. "Tigress? Y-you don't think?" She asked the tiger.

"We have to find Po- he's out there.... in the rain!" Tigress replied. She quickly dropped the parchment before speaking to Viper.

"Go find the others and tell Master Shifu, that Po's in trouble" She ordered her friend in a frightened tone. "I'm going to go look for him." She said before running down the hallway, and out into the stormy night; her heart racing, filled with fear that the one she loves is hurt, or worse. To save time she ran right for the edge of the Jade Mountain, jumping off-soaring down into the village below. "Please Po, be okay..."she muttered herself.

A/N: Uhh Ohh, this could mean bad news, when it rains, that means something bad is happening, what could it be. Where is Po? Will the others find him? Will Tigress reveal her love for Po? Find out in the next chapter...

P.S. By the way I'm heading back to school so the next update may not be for a while. But that doesn't mean that I won't be available to those authors of Kung fu Panda Fanfic. if they need help. C ya for now mates....


	3. Are We Mortal?

Are We Mortal?

Chapter three- Are We Mortal?

A/N: Well, it has been a while... a lot of things going on, sorry for the slow update but here is the next chapter. Please R & R.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own kung fu panda or any characters beside my own.

It was now raining, showering the valley in pure water from the Heavens. All the villagers took shelter in their homes, sharing their warmth by the fires with their loved ones. But the emptiness of the streets was disturbed by a lone panda. His head was hung low as the recent words of a Tiger Master repeating in his head, over and over again. _Who__could ever love such a hideous, uncontrollable person? ....He was nothing, just a big fat panda..._ Those words had stung him greater than the first night he stayed in the Jade Palace.

_I thought she respected me...what did I ever do to her? I never hurt her...._ The panda thought to himself as he continued to stroll through the stone streets, thinking he was alone. But as he loathed in self pity, he never noticed a pair of eyes glaring down upon him as he passed on by. As Po slowly stepped through the stone ground, his attention was diverted to behind him, thinking that he heard something, but it was more likely the rain. After checking for a while, the panda turned away to continue on his stroll. But that same noise came again, it sounded more like the rush of wind. Po now quickly turned around, his heart pounding at the fear of something, or someone watching him. The noise came again but from above, he quickly looked up, nothing. To the left, he looked again....nothing. His heart was now pounding against his chest, his breathes quickened as fear seemed to be filling his body as he spun around; gazing in all directions to see what was following him.

A flash of lighting bolted through the sky, illuminating the entire village, scaring Po even further as his eyes soon caught the glimpse of a dark figure standing a few feet away from him. He stood still as Po now fully turned to face him.

The panda eyes were now wide as dinner plates as he glanced towards the shadowed figure, another flash of lightning once again lit the valley, revealing who the figure was:

He wore black pants that led up to a red sash across his waist; where many small weapons could be seen reflecting the illumination of the lightning, a black top laid across, what seemed to be muscular chest, its colour matched his pants. A brown cape blew freely but violently around him from the harsh winds. Po tried to get a look at the figures face, but it was hidden by a straw hat that covered his eyes- although a grin could be seen beneath the view. The figure soon began to walk towards Po slowly, his head tipped forwards, still hiding his features from the panda. He soon stopped within a reasonable distance of Po, who seemed to back away a little, but the figure only stepped closer.

"The Dragon Warriors I presume?" he soon spoke. His voice was low, but soft at the same time, it sounded as if he wasn't showing any emotion at all. Po looked onto the strange figure.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked. The figure soon lifted his head, revealing his face. He was a lion, his eyes were a dark amber colour, and his jaw seemed strong and locked in place. His mane seemed tied behind his head into a ponytail, revealing all there was about him. A small scar was seen lined out across his right cheek, possibly from a previous battle.

"I am Hei An." He replied, bowing respectfully to the panda. Po seemed a bit confused by how this lion was acting; Po's muscle tensed a little in case of a sudden attack. The lion rose. "I have heard much about you, but..... You're not quite what I expected, you're a panda?" He asked, eyeing Po as if he was being sure that he had the right person.

Po sighed "look...I really don't need this right now. I'm not in the mood." Po said as his turned away from Hei An. "I just want to be alone right now, so if you don't mind....goodnight." he waved the lion off, expecting him to grant his wish of wanting to be left alone to his thoughts, but his wish was not given. Po was stopped by a paw on his shoulder, it was Hei An's. The panda sighed again. "Hei An, I really want to be by myself" he said, not looking back at the lion.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Dragon Warrior" Hei An said, not releasing his grip on Po's shoulder, but rather tightening it.

"Seriously Hei An... just leave me be... please" Po said, trying to shrug the lion's paw off him, but it never moved.

"What's the matter Dragon Warrior, you feeling sad, hmmm? Something bothering you? That's so.....Boring" Hei An finally said in a sarcastic manner. Po now seemed a bit angered.

"Oh really? Well maybe for you... but let's see you have your heart torn in half and see how you feel?" Po now challenged, hint of anger could be heard in his voice, but Hei An only smiled, he was getting what he wanted.

"Oh come on now Dragon Warrior...don't be harsh... it's not my fault you had your heart torn because of some person of your dreams. It's not my fault they don't love you like you do to them." The lion teased as he walked beside Po, his paw still never leaving the panda's shoulder. Po's anger soon began to rise, his eyes clenched shut as he was now being tormented.

"She does love me!" Po lied "Tigress does love me" He shouted, now facing the lion managing to finally shake his paw off as he closed in on Hei An.

"Ah... the sweet Master Tigress, last I heard she hated you to your....".Hei An looked down to the belly of the panda, before smirking and continuing. "....large gut." he finished with a laugh.

Now Po seemed really angry, he raised his paw, clenching it into a fist, before aiming for the lion's face. But Hei An saw this coming, it was part of his plan, he ducked below the panda, sliding under his legs before kicking him in the back. Po fell to the wet floor, face first, he grunted as he landed. His anger now seemed overwhelming. The panda quickly pushed himself off the ground. Hei An only seemed to be standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, a grin over his face. Po quickly turned around to aim another punch towards the lion but he only dodged, spinning around Po as the punched passed his face. Po fell forwards a bit, but regained his balance from training, but then pain something seemed to strike him. His back streaked with pain, he reached behind him to feel something, his skin was cut, but it was only small.

As Po looked behind him, he could see Hei An crouched low into a stance, grinning, he seemed to be holding a dagger in his paw...at the end of the blade tip; he could see red crimson blood, his blood...dripping onto the ground, mixing with the puddles forming on the stone floor. Po moved his paw from his back to see that he was bleeding. His eyes went wide as he began to back away from the fight, running back to the Jade palace. Hei An only raised from his stance, the blood stained dagger in his paw still dripped the red fluid to the floor. The lion only smiled.

"I love it when they play hard to get" he said to himself, before jumping high onto the buildings above him, running after the panda as he fled.

Tigress silently landed on the roof beam of a house, her fur was matted down due to the heavy rain but she didn't seem to care about that right now. She needed to find Po, as she scanned the area around her nothing was in sight. She decided to try further along; she had to find him, just to make sure he was okay. She graciously jumped from roof top, to roof top, being careful not to slip and fall.

Her fears of water as a feline were over looked as she pursued herself to find the giant panda. She leapt once again from another roof top, but as she landed the other side. A stroke of lightning blinded her eyes; she clenched them shut to shield them. She quickly reopened them to find that it was too late, he foot was off target and her balance was one sided, she slipped on the wet surface of the tiles, sliding down the side of the house until she came to the edge. Her kung fu instincts kicked in a she fell to the ground, landing on her feet and hands as a result. She grunted at the fall, she lowered her head cursing herself for not keeping her balance.

As she looked down to the floor, a small river could be seen flowing, but something about that small flow of water caught her attention. It was red. The female tiger's eyes widened as more it began to flow past her, she looked to where the flow was coming from. She rose from her hands and feet and began to follow the trail, quickening her pace with each step until she was into a full sprint.

She soon stopped at a sound that seemed to be overpowering the rain. It sounded like a scream of pain and agony. Her body froze at a terrifying thought. Without thinking, she ran faster, on all fours, following the screams and blood trail.

Po screamed in pure agony as another flying blade cut its way through his skin, opening what had to be over twenty cuts already, but yet he still ran- trying to escape from Hei An. He quickly turned around a corner, placing his back against the wall of a house, his breathing was heavy; his body was covered in short, but deep cuts from thrown blades, that now oozed wet blood, staining his black fur. He summoned his courage and peered round the corner of the house, back down the road from where he just ran.

Nothing. Nobody was there.

Po released a sigh from his throat, leaning back against the wall. He was tired and injured and he needed to find medical help. He turned his head to look one last time down the road, still nothing. He decided to keep moving, but as he turned the opposite direction, he came face to face with Hei An. Po jumped back in surprise, slipping on the wet surface and falling onto his back. The lion still had that same grin on his face from when he had first cut into Po's back. He advanced on the panda, whilst Po tried to shuffle away.

"Why...why are you doing this?"Po asked as he shuffled as fast as he could away from the lion but never left took his gaze away.

"I have my own reasons Dragon Warrior. But I do have to say that I am a little disappointed" Hei An said as he slowly closed in on the injured panda. "I expected more of a fight, but all you have done is run away like a coward."

Po's back now touched the surface of another wall, he was cornered; he couldn't defend himself. Hei An stopped in front of the panda before bending down to Po's eye level, he could easily see the fear in the panda's eyes. He smiled before asking "What's the matter Dragon Warrior? Do you...fear death?" Po only backed up further against the wall in response. The lion chuckled to himself before grabbing Po by the throat; he rose from his kneeling position so that Po was lifted off the ground, the lion seemed stronger than he looked. Po tried to remove the paw that was wrapped around his neck, but it didn't work. Nothing did.

Po could feel his energy draining from his body as his airways were being cut off. Po looked down the arm of the lion to see that he was now smiling fully, as though he was enjoying. Hei An turned his head back down to his sash, he used his free paw to reach into a pouch, he thumbed around before pulling out an object. It looked like a small clear vial, holding a dark green liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" Hei An asked Po, the panda only shook his head a little.

"It's called Dragon's Fire. It's a rare poison that could kill even the strongest, or healthiest of warriors in a matter of days. I got it whilst on my travels, very hard to come by you know." He eyed Po carefully before his grinning smile turned into a sly one. "Let's see how it'll work on the Dragon Warrior, hmmm?" he asked. Po's eyes now filled with tears as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Please don't...what did I ever do to you?" Po said as he tried to gasp for more air.

"Speak to that Master of yours.....Shifu!" he spat at the mention of the red panda like it was some type of infection. "He'll tell you all."

Po now looked confused. What did Shifu ever have to do with this? Was there something his master never told him? His thoughts were interrupted by the calling of his name. "Po? Release him" the voice said. Po looked over his shoulder to see who was calling to him, it was Tigress.

"Tigress, help me!" Po called out; the female feline began to charge towards him and Hei An, but the lion only released his grip on his neck, spinning him around so that his back was now against the lion's chest. He was about to run away but felt the lion's claws come across his neck.

"Stay where you are, or he dies" Hei An called out from behind Po, hiding his face in the panda's shadow. Tigress stopped. "Good now, come any close and his neck will pour blood like a beautiful waterfall." Hei An warned as he began to back away. But his route was blocked by some figures; they stepped about of the shadows to reveal themselves. It was the rest of the Furious Five and Master Shifu; they all circled around the lion.

"Give up, your surrounded" Shifu said as he remained in his stance.

"Ahh, Master Shifu.... it's been long time." Hei An said as he turned to now face the red panda, showing his claws that were inching closer to Po's neck. Shifu looked towards the shadowed lion in confusion, but he never left his stance.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Aww... come now Shifu... I'm sure you can remember me, can't you?" the lion asked.

Shifu now seemed a bit shocked as he the lion revealed himself from the shadow of Po. "Hei An? Is that you?" he asked.

"Ah... you do remember me, that's a good start" Hei An replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Shifu asked.

"Because of what you did so long ago, that's why!" He shouted in anger, moving his claws closer to Po's neck, his eyes narrowing.

"That was a mistake, and you know it!!" Shifu shouted back as he took a step closer.

"Oh yeah?" Hei An asked, before continuing "well...so is this" With that, the lion dug his claws into Po's throat, slowly sliding them across his neck, Po gurgled as blood spilled out from his neck and onto the wet floor. As the blood continued to flow, Hei An pulled Po's ear to his mouth, whispering "Have you ever wondered, are we mortal?"

Hei An threw the panda onto the floor. Once freed, Po placed a hand to his cut throat, clutching it before falling limp on the floor. The lion laughed at the sight whilst the Furious Five and Shifu now stood frozen. Hei An laughter was cut short by the roar that came from Tigress, she pounced in with pure anger and hatred onto the lion, the others did the same. But before anyone could get near the lion, another flash of lightning struck where Hei An stood, when it disappeared, he was gone.

Tigress roared out into the rain at Hei An escaping, but quickly turned to Po who was still laying on the floor. She ran to his side. His face was becoming increasingly pale, the blood still poured from open cut throat.

"Po...Oh Gods! Po please... stay with me now." Tigress said as he knelt by his side. She turned to Shifu. "Master, we need medical help, now!"Tigress shouted, before turning back t face the panda, this snapped the old red panda out of his thoughts

"Yes... um...Crane, Monkey! Help carry Po back to the Jade Palace."

"Yes master" the two males replied.

"Mantis...I need you and viper to help find a doctor and quickly. Go! Go!" He ordered his students.

"Yes master!" they too replied, before running off into the rain to find a doctor.

From Po's view, he was still alive. But he couldn't speak, his voice was inaudible. His vision began to blur as he saw everything happen around him, Shifu giving out the orders, Viper and Mantis running off to find help.....but all he was focused on was Tigress who was still by his side. His vision began to darken; the words from Tigress's lips began to fade.

"Po....hold on.......hold on"

A/N: Well that was really something, what now what could happen to Po, what does Shifu have to do with this all? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.


	4. Retribution

Are we mortal?

Chapter 4- Retribution

A/N: Greetings one and All to my latest instalment. I know, I haven't updated and what not, but Damn it! I've been busy handling life and stuff, I NEED MY BREAKS *holds up a coffee cup* ~yahhhhhh~ so let's start, cut the Crap and get to the story.

* * *

---------------------------

Soon enough after the devastating night's events a doctor that both viper and mantis were searching for quickly found and brought up to the Palace. As they showed him to the room where Po's was placed, he ushered everyone out, even Master Shifu. Leaving him alone with his patient. After a short while of examining Po's body the doctor began to pack away his medical tools before exiting the room out into the corridor where all the Furious Five and Master Shifu were anxiously waiting. "How is he?" Shifu asked with a worrisome voice as he watched the door to Po's room open.

The doctor sighed as he pinched the bridge between his eyes, rubbing it for a moment. "It's very serious." He began. "By the looks of things, I would have to say he's lost a lot of blood, barley enough to stay alive. But somehow he's managing to fight his way to the end. I've cleaned and bandaged the cuts on his throat as well as the other's around his body, b-"

"What 'other'?" Interrupted Shifu. The other's looking just as confused, none of them had even noticed that there were other cut's on Po's body.

"Well...it would seem that he was also cut around the body, by examining the cuts I could tell they were made by a small type of blade, a throwing knife."

"How do you know?" Tigress asked, stepping forward.

The doctor rose up his hand to show a small blade, or part of it. "I found this still lodged within one of the cuts on his back. It must have got stuck and snapped off." Tigress took the blade from his hand and examined it, there was still blood across the blade and the metal was shiny as if it was just polished. Tigress could see her reflection on the surface through the blood stain. She inhaled and clasped her paw around the blade, holding it tight but not enough to cut herself.

"How is he now?" She asked.

"He's awake, but just barely. I would say that you leave him to rest. And do take into consideration that he may have trouble speaking, it may seem hoarse and raspy, due to the cut being so deep." The doctor explained. Monkey, Mantis and Crane each rubbed their necks, gulping at the thought of having their throats cut. The doctor continued "But he needs some food and water and due to his the cut on his throat being deep, I would suggest that he is fed his food."

"I'll do it." Tigress spoke without a second though, causing the others to have a look of confusion, especially Shifu.

"Are you sure Tigress, I mean don't you... dislike him?" Asked Viper.

"T-that doesn't matter. All that matter is the fact that Po is injured and needs to be catered to until he recovers. That's all." Tigress said the others, only looked a bit confused, confused by Tigress determination to care for the Panda.

Shifu 'hmmmed' at the sudden volunteer but didn't question it. Only leave alone, for the time being. "Very well then. Tigress, I leave you in charge of taking care of Po. As for the rest, I want you to monitor him periodically." he ordered.

"Yes, Master." they said in response.

"Alright. Now everyone, get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow. Tigress, I give you one hour to help him, after that it's off to bed" Shifu instructed.

"Yes Master." Tigress said.

Just as Shifu began to walk away, Tigress called out to him. "And Master?"

"Yes Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"With your Permission may I stay in his room tonight?" She asked. The others had a shocked look, on their faces, and Shifu raised his eyebrow in question. "Just in case he needs anything?" She added quickly.

Shifu pondered this for a brief moment, and then nodded. "Very well. Permission granted." He stated.

"Thank you Master" Tigress said with a bow, while having her head down, and smile spread across her lips.

*Later, in Po's room*

Po awoke to a sound, stirring him from his. His eyes flustered open, turning his head to the source of the noise; he found it was the opening of his bedroom door. And in the doorway, there stood Tigress with a sleeping mate and in her night clothes. Even though it was a sight to see Tigress in her night clothes, Po still turned his head away. Closing his eyes tightly, hopefully she would assume he was asleep.

The last thing that Po wanted right now was for Tigress to be in his room. But her sleeping in his room! This was something completely different. 'Why would she be coming into my room with a mat and her night clothes if she hates me?' Po thought.' Maybe she's just here to torment me. Say what an idiot I was for walking alone on a cold, rainy night.' But then something else slipped into his mind. 'What if she's here to take care of me? But she said she hated me to my guts. It just doesn't make sense. I know. Maybe I'm dreaming this.' He thoughtfully summed up. 'Maybe I'm just dreaming, she's not here' Summoning his courage, he turned his head over and opened one eye to find that he was alone. He sighed though his nose and looked up to the ceiling with both eyes open. But just when the panda thought he was alone, footsteps came at the doorway. Po turned his head and looked to find it was Tigress with a bowl of food in one paw and another filled with cold water and a flannel. She was staring right at him.

"T-Tigress! W-what are you doing here?" Po asked

"I'm brining you something to eat." Tigress replied, wincing slightly at the hoarseness in his voice. The doctor was not kidding when he said that Po was barely able to speak.

"I see. Well... thank you." Po said gently. Tigress only nodded. But what struck her was the fact as soon as Po began to talk softly and slowly his voice sounded normal, just a bit though.

"I think you shouldn't speak, Dragon Warrior." Tigress said, worried that the panda was weak and possibly losing his voice. "That cut on your throat is very deep." She explained, setting down the two bowls by his bedside before sitting down on her own across the room.

"Oh, this? Ah, don't worry. I'll be fine." Po said with a smile

Tigress couldn't help but smile a little herself; even when the most difficult of situations, whether it be himself or someone else, Po would always smile. But the cut on his throat was something that Tigress was not about to take lightly at all. "Still, Dragon Warrior. You're weak." Tigress immediately wished she could take back what she just said.

"I may be weak, but I can still look adversity in the face Tigress." Po countered.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Tigress quickly said, losing her composure. "What I mean to say was that...um..." She sighed in defeat. "Po..." She quietly started again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Po asked.

"Did you...over hear me and viper talking in my room earlier?" She asked him, looking right into his eyes.

"Yes, I did." Po stated flatly

The redness in Tigress's cheeks increased to the point where it was almost visible through her fur. But at the same time she felt saddened. "Which parts did you hear?" She asked.

"All of it, how I was fat and worthless" Po stated with a bored expression.

Tigress immediately got to her feet at the mention of the bad parts of the conversation she had with Viper. "Po...I...I'm sorry." She apologised, sitting on her knees by his bedside. "I didn't mean any of that. I-" She was going to continue but Po cut her off.

"Relax Tigress. I'm way past that." Po stated while waving his paw

"But that's not all I'm sorry for." She said. Getting up and walking over to her sleeping mat, she reached in and pulled something from the contents. She held it close to her chest for a moment, as if it were her own child. She turned around, still clutching the object sloe to her chest.

"Is that, my painting?" Po asked.

Tigress sat down by his bedside again and nodded. She handed it to him.

"Eep, that's the one alright. but- you kept it?" he asked.

Tigress's blush was now completely visible beneath her fur. She nodded again. "Yes. I kept it. I couldn't tear it up or throw it away. Why would I?"

"I thought you hated it." Po stated.

"How could I hate something this special?" Tigress replied, a little offended by Po's words, only a little. "Po, it's beautiful." Tigress commented. "And well...is this really how you see me. Like this?" she asked, averting her gaze.

"Everyday. Be it training, or not." Po replied.

"But why like this?" She asked. "Why not in one of my stances or standing with pride? Why like this?" She added.

"I don't know. I could try later on, but for now, you look really amazing, dressed formally, but other than that, it just captures you" Po said while smiling

Tigress was now fully embarrassed, but in a good way. Smiling and blushing crazily she looked away. Po saw this and used most of his energy to raise a paw, cupping it around her cheek, turning her face towards his own.

"Hey, don't go thinking I'm a negative person. Po said with a smile

"Truth is Po." Tigress said as she placed a paw over his own. It was soft and tender. "I never did. And I never will."

"Huh?" Po asked looking a bit confused.

Tigress sighed again. "Po....I" Tigress began, but she couldn't find the words. "I...I've..." Everytime she tried to speak, the words got caught in her throat.

"Ah, you don't have to say it again. I got it the first time." Po said with a smile

"But, you don't understand." Tigress said, grasping his paw on her cheek. "Ever since you fell in front of me on that day, I just couldn't help myself. You...you've somehow changed me, Po."

"Dad said the same thing. Ever since he adopted me, his life has been better than it ever was before." Po stated.

"But even though I tormented you, called you fat, useless. Showed you up, threw you about. How can you ever forgive someone and at the same time change them?" Tigress asked, remembering all those times before.

"Hmmm. You got me there. I just do what I do best. Smile." Po said with a grin

Tigress chuckled a little at the crude joke made by the panda. But then something caught her mind. "Po..." She said, grasping his paw, removing it from her cheek and holding it close to her chest. "Down in the Valley, who was that person attacking you?"

Po looked up at the ceiling and just 'hmmmed'. "I don't know, he just showed up out of now where and just attacked." he said.

"He used throwing knives, didn't he?" She asked, her tone getting a bit serious.

"That's right. He did." Po said. "In fact I still feel a piece still there."

"You mean this piece" Tigress said as she picked up a broken blade from a pocket in her night trousers. She held it up to the panda, which seemed both feared and mesmerised by it. The moonlight coming through the window seemed to glisten off its shiny surface. Po tied to shuffle away in his bed but he was too weak to move. His voice was getting hoarse again, to the point where he was coughing, it soon subsided.

"No, not that. I still feel the broken piece lodge in my back." Po said.

Tigress seemed confused. "But the doctor said he removed all the blades. He must have missed one."

"I think he must have." Po said trying to sit up, but he was too weak to even raise his head. He was becoming very tired. "Tigress. If it's not too much to ask...."Po looked at her. "Can you, get it out of my back, please."

"Alright. Just tell me where." Tigress said.

"It feels as if it's about my upper back, um...to the left, your left that is." Po explained as he used the sense of pain to guide his direction of thought. "Can you help roll me over, I...I'm...." Po's words were beginning to fade; he was becoming very tired yet trying to stay awake. "Tigress...." The feline understood what he was asking.

"It's alright, I understand." Tigress gently traced her paws over Po's back. she kept going till she felt something poke from his shoulder. Not wanting to hurt him she gently tapped the spot. "Is this it?" She asked.

In a slurred speech, Po muttered out. "Y...y...yeah."

"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit. But I'll do it as fast as I can." Tigress said while using her thumb and index fingernails, taking hold of the fragment

"Don't...worry...about me." Po slurred out, growing more and weaker by the minute. Tigress smiled.

"Okay, hang on." tigress warned. Now having the fragment in a tight grasp, she used all her strength pulling out the fragment, it came out, and a little blood flew from Po's shoulder. He gritted his teeth, determined to not yelp out.

Now that it was out, she showed it to Po. He smiled and just turned over to look at the feline.

"T-Thanks Tigress." Po replied.

"Po, what is this?" Tigress asked expecting the fragment.

"What do you mean?" Po asked, a little woken up by the extreme pain boost given when the fragment was removed. He turned his head to feline, his eyes just barely open.

"This, what is this liquid? It's green." Tigress said.

"Green?" He asked, trying to stay conscious. "Where's....the liquid?"

"Right here." tigress said, showing him the substance.

Po used some droplets of energy to open his eyes and focus on the liquid on tigress paw. She was right. It was a dark green substance; it seemed to be giving off a scent of toxins like burnt food. He looked at the blade fragment in Tigress' paw. The same liquid was mixed with his blood on the tip. Suddenly Po's eyes shot wide open, he gasped for air. "Tigress!" He quickly said.

"I take it you know what this is?" Tigress asked.

"That's Dragon's Breath!" Po exclaimed. Tigress just looked at him with a very confused expression.

"Dragon's breath?" she asked.

"It's a poison!" Po quickly replied. "It's deadly!"

"P-poison?!" Tigress said in reaction.

"And it's in my blood!" Po added. "Hei An poisoned me!"

"He did what?!" Tigress said in a furious tone.

"He must have dabbed some of the substance over one of the knives and thrown at me whilst I was running away from him." Po explained.

Tigress' fur bristled at what Po just said. Is that so? Well, just wait! When I find him, so help me!" Tigress stated.

"Tigress, listen to me. Hei An said that it will take at least three days for the poison to take effect. Then it will take another few days till the worse happens." Po explained. "But..."

"But what?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know if there's an antidote." Po said.

"W-WHAT?!" Tigress shouted out, so loud that it woke up the entire palace and possibly the entire valley.


	5. Poisonous to the Heart

Are we Mortal?

Chapter five- Poisonous to the Heart

A/N: Hey all. I know it's been a long while, like over half a year, but I've decided to come back to my old story as I remember looking through my reviews and seeing a lot of you liked this story, hoping for Po to recover. And if you think I'm going to discontinue this story then you're wrong. I think it's time to carry on.

So here you are

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my character.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no antidote?" Tigress asked. Ever since the words 'no antidote' came from Po's lips, she suddenly felt a fear like none she had ever known. The Dragon Warrior was poisoned by an enemy only know by name as Hei An, and there was no possibly way known to cure the toxin. "There has to be something, Po...anything."

The panda was just as frightened as Tigress was, but somehow he was holding a calmer look though some fear was clearly visible. "There's nothing that I know of. Hei An never said anything about an antidote or a cure." Po replied, his voice becoming hoarse again. After a moment of silence, allowing himself time to think, Po said. "I have to speak to Master Shifu." He threw off the blanket covering his body. He noticed that Tigress' eyes widened. From her view, as soon as Po removed the covers, everything was revealed. Even though the doctor said he put on bandages over the cuts, there was blood stain patches showing through the material. Tigress was stunned for a moment at the sight. Never had she seen so many wounds on one body- in a way it was a bit startling. She continued to stare until she recognised that Po was trying to sit up, grunting and groaning. She knew he was too weak to move. In fact, he should be resting. She placed a paw against his bandaged chest.

"You're not going anywhere." She said firmly. "You're too weak to move. You need to rest." She began to push the panda back down but he just swatted her paw away harshly.

"I have to speak to Shifu, Tigress." Po countered, his face holding a serious look. "This is serious. I'll rest when it's my time to die. And that time is not going to be for a long while." He additional said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Tigress remained quite. She knew that Po was determined, but never this determined. As Po sat on the edge of the bed, a sense of nausea overwhelmed him, he became very light-headed to the point where he was about to collapse off the bed. Teeth gritted together the panda pushed himself off the bed but only ended up falling flat on his face.

Tigress just stood next to him, staring down at his face that lay half turned in her direction. She slowly kneeled down and grabbed the panda by the ruff of his neck, and with great effort, she heaved the panda off his face and laid his back against the side of the bed. Po grunted as he felt his wounds rub against the bandages and the bed post. The panda was about to say something when he saw Tigress' face infront of his. Her expression made him shut his muzzle. "When I say you're going nowhere, I mean it. Disobey me and you only make it hard on yourself."

Po was about to counter on the tiger's words, but Tigress quickly intervened. "Listen to me, panda." Even through the nausea Po could tell she was now being serious. She always used the name 'panda' in severe matters and this was one of them. "You're not leaving this bed until you're healed or until we find a cure. Is that understood?" She asked powerfully, pointing a strong finger at him. Po glared at her slightly for a moment but he sighed in defeat. He knew she was right; he was too weak to go anywhere, let alone get out of bed. He needed rest to regain his strength and allow time for the wounds to heal. But none of that would matter if there was poison in his blood. "Now wait here. I'm going find Master Shifu and talk to him about this." Tigress said as she got up and walked to the door. "Don't move." She said before leaving the room and Po alone.

Once he knew that Tigress was well out of ear shot Po said, "Don't count on it". He needed to speak to Shifu himself, about the poison and something else.

* * *

"Master Shifu?" Tigress quietly called, as she tapped on his bedroom door. There was no answer. She knocked again, this time a little harder. "Master?" There was still no reply. _Maybe he's a sleep._ She thought, but knowing her master, he was not one to go to bed early. He always liked to meditate either by the Sacred Peach Tree or in the Hall of Warriors.

Turning away from the door she left the hallway, heading out into the night air to find Shifu. The entire time, the fragment of the throwing knife was held in her paw. She grasped it tightly; the thought of Po being poisoned was all that remained in her mind.

* * *

It was still raining hardly outside. The claps of thunder and strikes of lighting mixing with the down pour of heavy rain. By the looks of things, it was not going to let up soon. Not until morning, more likely. Inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors it was another thing entirely. There was warmth in the wide hall and shelter from the apprehensive weather outside. In front of the Moon Pool, Shifu sat with his eyes closed. The reflection of the moon shine danced across the wall of the sacred hall, illuminating everything inside. The red panda sighed through his nose. He was in deep thought, but not meditating, rather visualising the events of what happened earlier in the valley. The vision of Po lying face down on the stone floor, a blood puddle flowing from his neck where the open wound was torn, the sense of fear that he could lose his student...that face. Those eyes. How could Shifu ever forget those eyes? Emotionless and bare; not showing the single hint of happiness or joy, only pain and anger. _How long has it been? Ten, twenty years? I thought he was dead. I saw it happen myself. No. It couldn't be him. There was no way anyone could have survived. But...he knew me, he knew what happened._

"Master Shifu?" a voice called out. The aged red panda removed himself from the state of meditation and entered the real world as he opened his eyes to look over his shoulder and find Tigress standing in the doorway, her fur matted down by the pouring rain, shaking slightly by the cold winds and icy touch of the drenched fur, in her hand a blade dripping with water mixed with the crimson colour of blood and some other green liquid. Shifu raised an eyebrow in concern- Tigress looked as if she was here to murder some innocent soul. "Tigress?" Shifu asked back, worried by the image of his star pupil. The Tiger just began to approach him. "Tigress, wh-"

"Master!" Tigress panted, her chest rising and falling deeply with every intake of air. "Master! It's Po!" Shifu's eyes widened at the mention of the panda's name. The look on Tigress' face was saying that matters had just gotten worse than that of which they already were. He was worried for the safety of his newest student, but nothing prepared him for the words that dripped off Tigress's lips like the rain drops. "Po...he's been...poisoned."

Shifu though he felt his heart skip a beat or two. He didn't know what to feel, he felt frightened. He felt fear, but most of all, he felt anger. Hatred. Rage. So much of it that the bamboo flute in his grip snapped under the pressure of his constricting grip, like a twig in the grasp of a giant: Tigress watched the two pieces fall to the ground. Shifu growled in order to release more of his fury. Was his species even supposed to growl? It did not matter, there a more intense situation at hand.

"Master?" Tigress spoke, amazed by the sudden amount of strength in the small creatures grip.

Taking in a few deep breaths to calm down Shifu turned to Tigress. He could see in her eyes the fear that he too felt, the worried expression covering her face, replacing the once strong features that she bore in the past. "What kind of poison is it?" Shifu asked, looking back into the Sacred Moon Pool. Through all his years as a Master he had experienced many incidents with criminals and enemies that used poison, every one of them took at least one day to take effect. If he knew which poison was used then he could tell how deadly it was and how long it would take to effect the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress opened her wet lips to speak, but no words came out. Only the sound of laughter filled the hollow hall. Both Masters turned to find where the laughter came from; Shifu was the first to spot. Standing in the doorway, cloaked in darkness, his silhouette illuminated by the flash of lightning, stood Hei An- eyes glowing brightly underneath the straw hat, the pain and hatred burning inside like a visible fire.

Shifu balled his fists at the sight of the shrouded lion. "Hei An." Shifu spat, as if the two words were like venom.

"Master Shifu." The lion replied calmly. "I trust you've figured out my little back up plan?" He smiled, showing the rows of razor like teeth that glowed bright white in the darkness. "I may have misjudged the panda for his will power but I came prepared." In the shadows he held up the small vial of green liquid, the same one that leaked slightly from the blade piece in Tigress' paw- its green content illuminated from within. Shifu's ears lowered and his fists balled even tighter. "You know what this is, don't you?" He asked, teasingly.

Shifu remained silent. But as for Tigress, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Of course you do. How silly of me. You told me about it, all those years ago, when I was merely just a young teen. Look how you're big boy's grown up." He spoke with a calm manner though every word. Raising his arms, the lion stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the Hall candle light. "Look how he's matured."

"Matured!" Shifu bellowed. "You've not changed, Hei An. You've not changed from that day you left." Shifu's breathing intensified. "You have the guts to come back. You have the guts to show your face in the valley." Shifu took a stepped forward, his face softening a bit. "How could you? Why did you? You were one of my best. One of whom I took on. I loved you."

The smile from Hei An's face slipped away, disappearing into a snarl as he took a few steps forward. "You never loved me. You abandoned me for dead! When I joined Tai Lung on that rampage, remember? Twenty years ago, you tried to stop him and me. You had a choice of who to take down first. I saw the look in your eyes when it came to that choice, I watched as you let him go to come after me." The snarl on Hei An's lips grew. "And in that fire you turned on me, when you could have saved me! I managed to escape with scars I will bare for the rest of my life." The lion turned his back on the red panda and stared out into the storming night. "Tai Lung told me all about his reasons for going on his rampage. He told me how you betrayed him. Just like how you betrayed me. You say you loved him? You know nothing of love! You denied him something he wished for, something that you pushed him to achieve."

Shifu pinned his ears; a tear ran down his cheek. "He was not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault." Hei An remained still. "I tried to offer him my apology, but he was too blind with obsession to realise it. And he got sent to Ghor Chom prison for it."

"You could have saved him at the very beginning!" Hei An hissed, looking over his shoulder, but not turning around. "You could have saved _me._ I wanted to be your son too. I wanted your love but you over looked me like a shadow. And so I've become something worse." A low growl came from deep within the lion's throat. "You could have turned to me, when I turned to you so many times. But you were too stubborn to stop, not even for a second." Hei An turned around and faced Shifu staring right into his eyes with a cold glare. "So now let's see if you still know how to love. The panda will die, Shifu. But he can be helped. You and I both know that there _is _an antidote. But by the time you get it and bring it back, you'll be too late. China will lose its most famed kung fu warrior and it would have been your entire fault, just like it was in the past."

* * *

In the shadows of the Hall of Warriors, Tigress watched silently, waiting for the right time to strike. The shrapnel piece of the throwing knife clutched tightly in her paw. She was ready to make her move, ready to take down this criminal. But something had caused her to wait, she watched as the feud between the Kung Fu Master and lion grew; quietly listening in on their words and conversation. A lot of the things they said did not make sense, but once she heard the words antidote, she knew that this was a plan for revenge.

She stealthily moved into position.

* * *

"You have three days." Hei An stated, slowly moving backwards, towards the entrance of the hall. "That is when the poison sets in. After then, the situation will only get worse, leaving you with little more than a day or two for the Dragon Warrior to live. And when that time comes, I'm going to have a front row seat to watch the greatest hero of all time...fall." Hei An laughed aloud, filling the hollow hall.

Shifu had heard enough. He charged forwards and jumped, landing a full rotating kick onto the lion's jaw, Hei An only flinched. Clicking his jaw he asked the red panda. "That the best you got?" With a quick single open-paw blow, Hei An sent Shifu back across the jade floor, skidding across the waxed surface to a halt a few metres away. Tigress saw her chance. Jumping out from the shadows, the female feline aimed the tip of the poisoned stained knife downwards, ready to plunge it deep into the heart of this murder. Unfortunately, Hei An had suspected a sneak attack ever since he noticed the striped feline disappear. Quickly spinning around the lion caught Tigress' wrist and threw her over his head and slammed her into the ground. The tiger groaned as she slipped into an unconscious state from hitting her head against the marble flooring. Shifu saw his start student get pummelled into the jade floor, cracking it slightly. With a fiery rage, Shifu dashed across the hall- but as he came within attacking distance, he did something a little off-the-book. Using nothing more than his strength, Shifu slammed himself into Hei An's chest, sending them both out of the Hall of Warriors and into the rain. They landed in the sludge-like mud, covering their clothes and fur with it. Hei An tried to get up, but Shifu wasted no time in giving the lion a chance to get up.

The red panda quickly straddled Hei An's chest and slammed a punch into his cheek. Then the other side and the other. Punch after punch Shifu attacked the lion ferocity he had never known, eventually beginning to draw blood from the brutality of his punches. Hei An tired to get the Kung Fu master from breaking his face in, so he used his lower abdomen to push Shifu off him. Making the red panda lose some of his grip, which was more than Hei An needed to get in a strike of his own, landing it right on Shifu's bad leg.

The aged Master howled out in pain as he grasped his injured leg, falling off Hei An's chest and to the floor in pain. Hei An rose to his feet and stared down on the red panda, his face marked with cuts from Shifu's lashes "Ever minute you waste fighting me, the dragon warrior looses every minute for a chance at survival." He looked over Shifu to something else. Shifu followed his gaze to find Po, lying across the Palace steps staring at the two of them with wide eyes. But as the panda gazed up from the injured Shifu to Hei An, his expression turned to anger. Hei An just smiled back. "Nice to see you again, Dragon Warrior." Po just glared back. Hei An titled his head slightly before looking back down at Shifu. "Remember Shifu, you don't have long. Save your student, or come after me." The lion stepped back a few paces, glancing to the Hall of Warriors where Tigress now stood, slightly dazed. He stared at her for a moment and then at Po before saying. "I knew that she was not for you, Dragon Warrior. She's out of your league. I'll be waiting, for the grand finale." The storm of which surrounded the valley intensified, thunder boomed, lightning flashed brightly and vigorously. Hei An stood arms raised as the storm lashed out around him, his body illuminated by the white striking light before vanishing from the Jade Palace- nowhere to be seen.

Shifu groaned as he got onto his feet, mostly hopping over to Po who still lay on his stomach across the row of stairs. Tigress quickly joined them, helping Shifu push Po onto his back. They both gasped at the sight of his wounds, the blood underneath the bandages running free due to their rain. Shifu looked at his paws, seeing them covered in running blood. The words of Hei An rushing through his mind. _You're entire fault. You're entire fault. Your fault! _Tigress on the other hand immediately grabbed the panda by the ruff his neck, dragging him up the stairs and into the Hall of Warriors. The Tiger fell to the floor, tired from dragging the heavy panda indoors.

Outside Shifu remained where he was, staring at his hands, wondering if what Hei An said was true, what if he had brought this down upon himself? What if he could have saved both, Po, Tai Lung and Hei An in the past. Could have saved the Valley from destruction? It did not matter. Right now, Shifu had to save his new student, by whatever means necessary. Clasping his paws into fists the panda turned to the Hall of Warriors and strolled inside, ignoring the pain in his leg as he got to Po's side, staring down at the drenched panda that began to cough harshly and convulse a little. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Tigress, wake the others. Tell Mantis and Viper get the medical kits and come here. As for Monkey and Crane, tell them to search the valley for Hei An. He couldn't have got far. And as for you, pack your things- we're going to go and get that antidote." Tigress got to her feet and bowed before running off to fulfil her Master's orders, leaving Shifu and Po alone.

Shifu kneeled beside Po. The panda looked up at him with a fear in his eyes, yet on the outside he looked remarkably calm. Shifu placed a paw onto the top of Po's head, stroking it tenderly. "Don't you worry, Po. We're going to get you back to yourself again." Shifu smiled through the brewing tears in his eyes. "We're going to get you healed. Just hang in there, Dragon Warrior." Po looked up at his Master and smiled back.

"Yeah..." He wheezed out. "You'll be kicking my...butt...down those...steps...in no time."He went into another fit of violent coughing, the convulsion growing. Shifu couldn't help himself as he felt his smile grow but at the same time feel sad. _There may be hope yet. There is still hope._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you go. I know it's been a while but I hoped you liked it. There may be hope yet for our good Dragon Warrior. Tune in next the chapter as we follow Po and Shifu.


	6. Beyond the Tree Line

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Six- Beyond the Tree Line

A/N: Now it's been a long while since I uploaded this story, but in all fairness I've been busy with other things. But after a lengthy review from a fan I decided to write this chapter out for Valentine McDaniel- here's to you.

The story continues on.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

The following Morning sun had now started to climb over the mountains that rose far into the horizon. The storm had now passed, leaving behind a blanket of rain droplets that sparkled against the ember sun glow- everything twinkled as if the stars had fallen from the night sky and landed on the mortal realm of the earth.

It was a beautiful morning, the start of a beautiful day.

Quite the opposite to what those at the Jade Palace thought. They had no time to admire the new day's amazing curtain draw; they had bigger, severe priorities at hand. The start of a new day meant that time was running out for Po.

Every second of every minute meant that the loveable panda that they had all come to accept was slowly reaching a terrifying death.

Shifu sat at the foot of his bed, hunched over the edge of the mattress. The old master placed his hands on his knees to steady himself. He sighed greatly. After last night's events, Shifu had gotten little or hardly any sleep at all. There was too much on his mind for him to be put at ease. Tigress had returned with the Five; Viper and Mantis staying to help Po whilst Crane and Monkey went off to search the Valley for Hei An, Tigress joined them. All night, through the harshness of the bitter winds and freezing rain they scanned the entire Valley.

Their results: unrewarding.

Shifu massaged his temples, trying to drill the thoughts of Hei An from his mind. But all that replaced them was the images of Po, the large gash across his throat and the idea of that deadly toxin running through his veins. Shifu almost felt like crying. But the great master steeled and mentally scorned himself for being weak. He was a master of Kung Fu; he had to be brave and strong for his students, for Po.

Shifu pushed himself from the bed and donned his robe; he eyed the bundle that was his backpack sitting still by the door. He had packed it last night with all the things he knew were necessary. It was only a three days trip to the antidote, everything needed to be ready. He assured himself that Tigress had done the same with her own bag as well as packed things for Po. The panda would grow weaker on this trip but getting Po to the antidote was the only way to ensure that he survived.

Shifu had looked after his students for as long as he could remember; he was not going to lose any of them this night or any other night. They were his responsibilities, his family; he would protect them with his life.

Waiting at the end of the hallway he heard the sound of the morning gong struck its toll. The Five were out of their doors and greeted in the usual fashion. Shifu hesitated in his reply. He scanned his students' faces with apprehension. All of them were tired, their eyes hid no evidence. Their faces were pale from lack of sleep. It seemed hardly anybody could doze with Po in his current state. No rest would be coming back to this Palace until the panda was back to full health again. They all grieved for him. But among all the face Shifu could see who was affected the most.

Tigress' eyes were sent straight forward, but Shifu could see behind their fiery glow. Inside he knew that she was sentimental about Po. Bags had now formed from under her eyes, a sure sign of no sleep at all. She was starting to look a lot more like Shifu. Tigress' eyes did not break from their line of sight; they were focused directly on Po's door. Even with the normal glare that she wore her whole life, there was the slight sparkle of anxiety and compassion.

Shifu sighed inwardly, but continued on with his routine announcement. He had to be strong. "Now I understand your concerns regarding our Dragon Warrior. I can assure you this: we will find an antidote, we will cure Po and we _will_ bring Hei An to justice." The Five seemed to gather some glow in their faces. Their eyes lit up. "I will not stand by and allow this act to go unpunished. Me and Tigress will take Po and go in search of the antidote. I have a strong idea as to its whereabouts. We should make it, if there is no trouble." The Five remained still, their hopes raised by Shifu's words. They were powerful and convincing, he needed no practise. "The rest of you will stay here to..."Shifu wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He was momentarily distracted. "The rest of you are..." He wrinkled his nose again as a heavenly smell floated by. The same scent danced in the air as it travelled down the hallway, tickling every one of the Fives' noses. All their stomachs growled in sync, even Shifu's.

With a distracted mind on the food, Shifu took a deep inhale of the scent. The aroma was irresistible and sensational. The smell of freshly cooked bean buns and friend rice mixed with assorted vegetables. Shifu then came to his senses: the smell was definitely coming from the kitchen, but the palace cook did not start work until the late hours of mid day. That could only mean the person cooking at the present time was...

As realisation hit Shifu had already reached Po's door, he kicked it open and lowered his ears, both out of fright and anger. Behind him Tigress to felt her whole body drain its colour. She glanced into the room, focusing on the vacant bed that lay neatly presented with its sheets folded and pillow set neatly on top.

The rest of the Five soon came and saw that the room was missing its occupant. Shifu turned and was limping down the hall with a power in his movement, the Five in tow. They all hoped that the panda that slept there last night had not gone far.

The group rushed down the halls of the dormitories, finally coming to the kitchen entrance, they all peered round the doors and gave sighs of relief. Standing, or more leaning, against the stove was Po. He used one arm to prop himself from the hot surface whilst he used the other to prepare breakfast. It was only as he turned to place a set of bowls on the table did he notice the cluster of eyes staring at him.

"Oh, morning guys." Po greeted with his signature smile. His voice was still not the most softest and clear that it used to be. "Hope you're all hungry." He motioned to the table for everyone to take a seat. "I'm almost done."

"Panda." Shifu called sternly. Po winced, knowing that Shifu only used the term when he had done something wrong or unnecessary. Po turned and faced Shifu who slowly made his way towards the stove. His ears were pinned back and his face was red with irritation. "In what good reason and dim-witted idea made you get out of bed and come here. You're too weak to be doing anything strenuous."

The panda looked down, ears lowered as if he were a little child receiving a scornful yelling at. "I...only made you guys breakfast. I know you all missed dinner last night because of me."

Shifu sighed. He had no good reason to be angry at Po. The panda was only meaning well for his teammates. Shifu lowered his voice. "That is not the point, Po. With the way you are at the moment...I'm just concerned for your health." He placed a hand on Po's arm. "With the poison inside you I'm just concern you'll accelerate the toxin."

Po lifted his head, his smile back in place. "I understand, Master. I'll be more careful. I promise."

"I hope so. You'll need all your strength for when we go to get the antidote."

"Well, it's a good thing I made breakfast then." Po laughed as he motioned to the food set on the table. "Take a seat. Eat up guys."

The Five took their seats respectively; their each took a bowl some of the food. Po smiled and limped round to his seat. The Five and Shifu could not help but glance up from their bowls as the panda moved round to his seat. Crane and Viper offered up their seat but the panda just raised a paw and shook his head. It almost irritated Tigress that Po would still put others before himself, even with the state he was in.

The panda eased himself into the chair with a sigh and took a bowl for himself. Shifu kept an eye on him as he took some grub for himself.

Everyone ate in silence. Too busy filling their faces with Po's delicious cooking.

After a few minutes into the meal Tigress could not hold the question in any longer. "Master, where exactly is it we're going?" There came an eerie silence as everyone set their bowls down.

Shifu took in a breath as he collected his thoughts. "We are heading to the Imperial City, well, off the boundaries of the city, the North China Mountain Plains to be précis. There we find the rare White Rose. Only that flower can cure the toxin coursing through Po's body. One drop can cure the toxin but I want to make sure we flush it out completely." The panda paused for a moment, as if to draw everyone in. "It is a three days trip from here on foot, so there is a good chance that we can make it before the poison gets too bad."

"Sounds easy enough." Crane said.

Shifu placed the tips of his fingers together; a sure sign that there was more yet to tell. "Sounds easy, yes. _Is_ it easy? No. Even though it is close to the Imperial City, the place is a main hiding spot for mercenaries and criminals. The worst of them too. As well as being known as the North China Mountain Plains, it has been called by many other things- but the most common one, is the Dragon's Pass." Everyone's face round the table fell.

Po slapped his face into the palm of his paws. "Why does everything have to be named after a dragon?" He moaned to himself. "Even if it is an awesome name."

"It's dangerous, yes I know, but it's the only place that the White Rose blossoms. On the side of the mountain pass where it borderlines between the bitter cold of high winds, feet of snow and the fresh spring meadows."

"It's never easy, is it?" Po groaned as he drew his hands down his face. He pulled them away and stared at them with a cocked eyebrow. They were doused with sweat. The panda wiped his forehead and felt littler droplets of sweat form on him paw. "I think we better get a move on then." Po said a little louder, catching everyone's attention. He wiped the paw on his being.

The panda stood hazily from his chair. He steadied himself against the table. His breathing grew heavy and short. More sweat formed underneath his fur. "The longer we stay here...the longer I get to dying." He gave a small smile to everyone as they stared. "And I plan on staying alive; someone's gotta help teach those little Kung fu buddies." This at least earned Po the satisfaction of a few smiles. The panda turned and made way for the exit.

But as Po drew close to the doors, his arm that steadied against the back of his chair began to shake. Sweat dripped down from his face. His breathing grew fast and light. It was as if an iron cast was being set against his chest that restricted him the acceptance of breathing properly. Nausea swept over him. Without warning Po collapsed down to all fours. A fit of coughs erupted from his throat.

The Five and Shifu were out of their chairs and by Po's side instantly.

There was nothing that they could do but watch as the panda heaved the coughs from his mouth, they weren't pleasant. The best thing they could do was pat his back and coo him gently. Shifu had never felt so useless: his student was getting worse with every minute- and this was only the beginning. Shifu snapped out of his thoughts when Crane spoke up.

"Master, give the rest of us a few minutes to pack. We're coming on this trip. If Po gets worse you and Tigress are not going to be able to defend both him and yourselves." Shifu looked at the avian and then nodded. Crane was right; when Po gets worse he was going to need the extra help, especially if they were to run into trouble in the Dragon's Pass. The rest of the Five disappeared to pack their bags.

Eventually the coughs began to subside, much to Shifu and Tigress' reliefs. The panda groaned as he felt the air rush back into his lungs.

"Po..." Tigress spoke up. "Are you okay?"

The panda wiped his muzzle with his paw before facing her. He gave her a soft smile. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a few loose coughs, is all. Nothing to worry about it." Tigress forced her own small smile. She helped Po to his feet, he was hazy and leaned slightly in her direction but she steadied herself against the extra weight. Slowly the pair made their way for Po's bedroom. Leaving Shifu alone in the kitchen.

The aged master was about to follow on after his students but he froze. Glancing down at the floor Shifu spotted something out of place on the floorboards. Amongst the smooth auburn colour of the flooring there were a few speckles of red dots. Shifu felt his ears slowly lower to the point where they were flat against his head. Po did well to hide blood that he had coughed up but not every piece of evidence could be stopped from spraying over the floor. With saddened eyes Shifu 'hmmmed' to himself and made his way out the room to go and collect his bag and cloak.

* * *

Only half an hour had passed by the time everyone had assembled. Shifu emerged from the Sacred Hall of Warriors doors to find his students waiting in the arena. He worse a small cloak that did well to keep the cold from his body, a small walking stick in his left hand, his bag pack sat comfortably on his shoulders.

When the sage master had treaded down the steps to the square arena he looked over every one of his pupils. He could see that they were all ready to sacrifice themselves to ensure that Po got to this antidote. He glanced over at the panda; a backpack was set on his shoulders, a large cloak wrapped around his shoulders for the cold weather ahead. He was, also, given a walking stick for him to lean on should his balance waver on the trip. It also made a good staff should they run into unwanted company.

Shifu couldn't help but smile a little at the empathy and dedication of his students. How much they would forgo for each other.

This wasn't a group of friends, this was a family.

Now wearing a serious look, the red panda nodded to the group. They all turned and followed Shifu out the palace doors. Within the next half hour they reached the bottom of the steps and gradually made their way through the streets of the village. Though most eyes turned with surprised looks to the group, wondering what exactly they were doing dressed in cloaks and donning rucksacks on their backs, they soon dismissed it and carried about their daily business.

Po tried his best not to seem off balance but it was proving a tad bit of a problem. He had to put off the illusion that he was okay for just a little while longer, just until they were on the outskirts of the valley. The panda spotted his father's noodle shop. He stopped stop and glance through the archway; there he saw that business had not faltered since he moved up to the Palace. It was still good as usual. He smiled broadly as he spotted the old goose behind the counter, dicing and slicing ingredients, fulfilling customer orders. That same innocent smile plastered on his face.

Shifu had informed Po that a letter would be sent to the goose, giving a brief description that Po the Five and Shifu would be gone for a few days and not to worry.

With a begrudging sigh the panda turned from the arch and caught up with his friends. He just missed Ping catching a small glimpse of him above the horde of customers. He dismissed the figure as just a passerby before going back to work, not realising that quick sight he had, was possibly the last chance he would ever get to see his son.

The Five, Shifu and Po soon passed the remainder of houses that bordered the village, walking down the dirt road that snaked it way through the many fields of the southern farmers. It wasn't long, as they tread down the stone path that lead through the final stretch of wheat fields, that they reached the edge of the Valley.

Bringing up the rear of the pack, Po slowed his pace to a halt.

He would have been left behind had Crane no spotted his companion from the back of the group. "Po..." He called, confused to why the panda had stopped so suddenly. The calling caused the rest of the Five and Shifu to hold their movement. The avian padded up to Po. With a slight tilt of his head he asked. "You okay, Po?"

The panda looked at Crane as if coming out of a trance. "This is it..." He whispered. He looked back down at his feet and then at the long wheat fields that glowed a golden brown around him from the morning sun.

"What is?" Crane asked.

Po looked at crane with a fearful-like expression. "If I take another step...it'll be the furthest way from home I've ever been."

From the front of the group Shifu and Tigress watched with understanding eyes. Po had been brought up in the confined walls of the Valley village, having only ventured so far when he was but a mere cub. And even then he knew the rules and penalties of endeavouring too far. It was like an invisible wall was the only thing that stopped the panda where he stood. Crane smiled knowingly as he stepped next to the panda and placed a wing on the Po's cloaked shoulder. "Come on, Po, just one step infront of the other." His tone was encouraging as it was caring.

Po took a deep breath as he lifted his right foot and gently placed it infront of him. Then the other leg slowly came infront. Eventually, Po was joining his friends. They all smiled with faces saying 'well done'. The group was soon off again.

No one looked back.

No one but Po.

There was a good chance he may never see the Valley ever again.

And what a sight it was to remember. The way the morning sun grew out of the far mountains, casting a bright orange glow about the many fields dotted with dew that surrounded the village. The buildings of the village itself stood out from the ground, but at this distance, they looked like mere stubbles. Po's jade eyes looked skyward. Between the break of the morning clouds he could just make out the define shape of the Jade Palace.

Oh yeah, he would remember this place should he never return. But that did not break his hope of a pleasant homecoming, nor did it hinder the thought of a gruesome death that was soon to come.

Before turning back to follow his friends, the panda whispered three words. They held a grand significance and promise in the air. Those three words were:

"I'll be back."


	7. A Rock and a Hard Place

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Seven- A Rock and a Hard Place

A/n: Well the next chapter is up. Here you go.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my characters.

* * *

Hei An steadily made his way through the Northern village of Xi'an. With his head tipped forward and eyes set on the ground he wove his way pass the busy crowds of the market square. His cloak covered his being, hiding the multitude of throwing knives on his belt. The village of Xi'an sat just east of the Huang He River that separated the Dragon's pass and the village itself. It was a small but productive community; most widely known for its market business system where a man could buy anything he wanted- anything.

But it was also known for its high crime rates; a place where scumbags, criminals, robbers and pirates hid in the shadows.

Hei An swiftly stood aside as an otter ran past with a bag of coins in his paw and a scared look on his face. Quick on his toes was a band of rhino guards armed with spears and swords. As soon as they were pass and in the mass of the market square, Hei An continue on his walk without even the slightest glance back.

It was morning time that Hei An arrived on the outskirts of the village. He had left the Valley of Peace long after his encounter with those at the Jade Palace the previous hours of darkness; all night long he pushed himself from the borders of the Southern Regions and over the endless bridges of the Thread of Hope, pass the many harvesting fields to the walls of Xi'an homes.

He gathered that Shifu knew the position of the White Rose, like he also did, and that they would bring the Dragon Warrior along to save time. No doubt that the Furious Five would join in the venture as well. Not a problem on Hei An's behalf. They were sure to take the path he had taken, crossing the Thread of Hope and making their way to this exact village. There was no fun in just letting them come this way so...easily.

And so, with a sharp turn left down one of the back streets of the village Hei An found himself standing outside an old tavern.

Inside there was hardly any light, but it was how the inhabitants preferred it. All eyes turned to the doors as Hei An entered and made his way to an empty table in the further corner of the bar. He ignored the stares from the other figures around him as he ordered a small alcoholic beverage from the waiter.

He eyed the many varieties of animals that crowded the bar: there were rhinos set in a corner huddle in the enclosed space; oxen gathered by the bar stand hunched over, a pack of wolves sat at a table with drinks in their hands and sombre looks stoned on their muzzles. It was this group that Hei An gave a secret glance at from under the rim of his straw hat. He eyed their bows set on their backs next the quiver of arrows. A plan formulated in his mind. He watched as one of the wolves caught his eye and nudged his companion. Hei An did not need to hear their conversation to tell that they were watching him.

He lowered his hat over his face again.

As the waiter brought him the drink and set it on the table, Hei An dismissed him and took a sip of the beverage. The hot sting of the alcohol burned as it ran down his throat, but it rid the aches and pains of his body. He sighed as he set the glass down and placed his feet up on the table, arms stretched behind his head he closed his eyes and waited.

It was a few good minutes later that his light sleep was disturbed by the sudden rattling of the wooden table and the sound of someone sitting in the chair opposite. Hei An awoke but did not open his eyes or tilt his head back to see who it was that disturbed him.

He already had a good idea.

"I see you've decided to join me." Hei An spoke with a small grin. He did not move from his relaxed position. "To what do I owe the honour?"

The wolf sitting across from Hei An was a hefty animal, he was built with a large physique; bulky muscular arms and broad shoulders, a strong neck and a locked jaw. His weathered face bore many scars and marks of battle engagement underneath his fur, a pair of ice cold blue eyes starred at the lion with malice-like stare. When he spoke his voice was low and calm like Hei An's but held a sense of steel in every word. "One of my boys caught you snatching a glimpse at our group. I thought it'd be a...fine idea to come and see why."

Hei An chuckled. "Is it against the law to see with your own eyes?"

"Not if you don't want to lose them."

This time Hei An laughed, catching a few eyes from all around the tavern. "You have a good imagination there, my friend." Hei An did not see the wolf wince at the word friend. "I'm in need of some help with a little problem I have. And considering the terms I know you will not be able to resist."

"It depends on the terms at hand." The wolf countered harshly as he snatched the lion's drink and downed it one gulp. "We do not just go out and do the whims of just any stranger. We have limitations and traditions."

"Let me guess: money." Hei An speculated nonchalantly. The wolf growled lowly in his throat but Hei An dismissed it with a wave of his paw. "Don't worry about being paid; there will be plenty of time for that and much more if the job is done right." Hei An held up a finger. "But only _if_ the job is done and under my rules, I too have limitations."

"Again, depends on the terms of the subject at hand." The wolf pack leader growled once more.

Hei An's grin turned into a sly smile. He lowered his voice to the level where only the wolf and he could hear. "What have you heard lately on the residents of the Jade Palace?"

The wolf leader raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Few rumours and stories hit this village concerning the Furious Five or the Dragon Warrior. We have bigger problems at hand."

Hei An frowned on how little the stories of the events in the Valley of Peace were regarded here, but he overlooked the moment and pursued forward. "Well I have gathered stories of my own, that they are heading towards the Imperial City but there seems to be a complication in their plan, for you see..." Hei An paused for dramatic effect, making the wolf leader lean forward in his chair slightly with perked ears. "...the Dragon Warrior is mortally wounded and it is rumoured he's been poisoned." The lion had to restrain himself from smiling too much on the last part.

The wolf leader's ears fell down slightly in disappointment. He leaned back into the chair again. "And what exactly are you speculating?" He asked.

Hei An removed his feet from the table and leaned on the table, claws pressed together. "I plan to make the trip a little harder for him. The panda must not reach the walls of the Imperial City." Hei An motioned to the wolf's group who all watched from a distance with looming eyes. "I saw your weapons: your bows. I know of the story that surrounds your group..."

"The stories surrounding my group?" The wolf laughed. "_Ha_, our faction is a silent one. We never let ourselves get caught or be known. I bet you can't even guess my name." The leader challenged.

Hei An rolled his eyes from under his hat. "Your name is Chen. Chen Hue Leigh, leader of the Thousand Arrows." The lion replied flatly. "You are skilled with bows and arrows of any kind and are fair in close combat. Your little posse runs around the country ensuring fear in the people's hearts so that they would dare not speak your name. Evidentially, it seems to have taken its affect, but of little meaning."

The smile was wiped clean from the wolf's muzzle.

"Back to the subject," Hei An continued on. "I want to hire the Thousand Arrows for my own use. There is much pay in it for you should you succeed." Chen's ears snapped forward in interest again. Hei An saw from the rim of his hat that he had the wolf snared. "The mission is simple- reduce the chances of the group reaching the Imperial City, the Dragon Warrior and Grand Master, however, are mine. The rules are also simple: you and your men follow my orders to the exact word, any disobedience will be dealt with by me." Hei An was motionless for a few seconds before he offered a paw across the table. "Do we have a deal?"

Chen was hesitant at the conditions that Hei An was providing, but the results, should they succeed, would be so great that they- no, _he_- would go down in history as the one to bring down the greatest warriors in all of China. Seeing that this was his chance at the big time, the wolf placed a firm grip on Hei An's paw and shook. "Deal."

As they released each other's paws Hei An explained, "The inhabitants of the Jade Palace have already left the Valley of Peace, they will be at the Thread of Hope by midday. It will take them a while to cross it, and at the other end...we will wait for them."

The wolf nodded in perceptive silence. But he couldn't help but ask one question that had not been answered. "What of the Furious Five?"

Hei An tipped his head back to reveal his face, still freshly stained with blood from the strike of Shifu's fists. Chen lowered his eyebrows. The cuts would soon heal into scars but Hei An did not mind, he would add it to the anger and hatred that swirled deep within his heart.

He smiled from ear to ear, it was a grin borne of pure wickedness and dark thoughts. With his white fangs bare he lowly snarled. "Expendable."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Shifu, Po and the Five reached the endless bridges that were the Thread of Hope. The sun was now beginning to slowly descend into the wave of clouds that stretched out in the horizon. Just like the early hours of morning, the sun cast an ember glow about the land.

At the edge of the cliff side, Po stared far out into the distance, his jade green eyes reflecting the sun's blaze, giving them a mystical shine.

He then gazed down at the endless streams of wooden bridges. How far would they go, through the haze of the mist that seemed to settle over one of the overpasses, till the other side?

All his life Po had heard stories of the Thread of Hope, how it stretched on for miles. Some say that it even went as far as reaching a new world, others: that it never ended. But Po knew it was just supposition of rumours from people who had been nowhere near the bridges. Although, seeing how far they reached into the distance- fading into the mist- the panda considered for a few seconds that all those stories were true.

"Be on your guard..." Shifu's solemn voice broke in, bringing Po from his thoughts. "...even here we could run into trouble. As soon as we step onto those bridges be prepared for anything. But no matter what happens, I want you to all look out for each other."

No one replied. They didn't need to. All sharing glances at each other with stiff nods and stern faces they lined up in a single row: Shifu at the front, Po at the back, just behind Tigress. There was no hesitation as they all slowly stepped out onto the roped bridge. The wood groaned and creaked under the weight of the group but seemed to hold strong.

Po was timid with every step. Even though the bridge had been replaced by a more recent one- after the ferocious battle between the Five and Tai Lung- it did not satisfy or comfort the panda's concern for the sounds that croaked beneath his feet. Po dared not look over the edge of the rope barriers into the dense abyss below out of fear of leaning too far over and falling to an indefinite death. He kept his eyes the rows of planked wood ahead of him.

For the hours that passed the group steadily made their way across the multiple rows of bridges, the stone archway of the Southern Regions had faded deep into the mist that hung in the air. How long ago that had been since they could see it, nobody had any idea. The mist surrounding the group blocked out any means of sunlight. They could only tell that it was still day time from the way that the fog held a light grey colour- sure signs it was still light out. But Shifu could tell, from the way that with every minute passing that the colour of the vapour was growing darker and darker, the late hours of night were soon to be on them. Shifu pressed his students forward- determined to reach the other side before nightfall. By then, things would only get ten times as worse.

At the back of the group Po stopped and leaned over the edge of the rope barrier, he raised a paw up to his mouth as an outbreak of coughs filled his lungs and forced its way up his throat. The panda removed his paw as he felt a warm liquid splatter onto his fur. He sighed as he stared at the appendage, seeing how black of his fur mixed with the darker speckles of blood. He quickly wiped it on his chest to rid of the evidence. He glanced further along the bridge to find the others slipping further from his sight.

Po quickly jogged after his friends and master. The mist seemed to get lighter as he spotted the back of the group- thankful he had not been left behind in the haze of the fog- they had made it to the last bridge. The panda could see the faint outline of the stone archway of the other side focus into view. The panda moved off his bridge, across a flat surface of a mountainside and onto the last flyover. The archway was now in clear view; the sunlight had now broken through the mist.

"Hey...hey guys..." Po wheezed out as he doubled over just on the edge of the ridge. "...w-wait...up." The group continued on unaware of his calling. Seeing that he was going to lose them and fall behind the panda stepped out onto the bridge.

"Ahh!" Po cried out as the wooden plank he stepped on gave way from beneath him. Everyone turned as they heard Po's shout echo through the air. Tigress saw the panda falling through the gap, getting wedge in between the rocky edge and next plank before it gave way under the extra weight. By then Tigress had already sprang into action- literally- sliding along the remaining boards and grasping hold of Po's arm just before he could plummet into the abyss below. The only thing that stopped her from falling down with him was her foot wrapped around a thread of rope from the barrier.

Tigress groaned as she latched on her other arm to have a firmer grasp on the panda's arm. She had no choice but to sink her claws into the panda's arm to stop him from slipping. "Argh!" Po howled as he felt Tigress' claws puncture his skin, blood trickled down his arm. With wide eyes Po looked below just in time to see his walking staff fall and get swallowed by the mist underneath. Now it hungered for the main course.

The others were rushing across the bridge in means of helping both Tigress and Po but Shifu thought otherwise. "No! Stop! Too much weight and we all go down!" The rest of the Five froze, stunned, unsure of what to do. "Crane! Fly over the edge and h- Argh!"

Everyone was too preoccupied with helping Po and Tigress that they did not hear the arrow come and strike Shifu in the shoulder; he staggered onto the side of the rope barrier. Everyone looked to the red panda and saw him falter. "Master!" The rest of the Five ran to his aid but quickly dispersed as four more arrows flew and lodged themselves in the wooden planks.

Shifu pulled himself to his feet and spun on his heels in the direction the arrow was fired from. It only grazed his shoulder, leaving a tear in his cloak and robe but a nasty gash in the flesh.

Littering the edge of the mountainside where the Northern archway stood the pack of wolves known as the Thousand Arrows drew their bow strings and aimed for the Furious Five. Amongst all the pack of wolves that lined up on the rocky rim Shifu's blue eyes caught sight of Hei An's figure standing with a smile plastered on his face.

Shifu watched as the lion raised his arm, knowing full well what the next words from the feline's mouth would be.

"Fire!" Hei An barked. As ordered the many wolf archers released their bow strings and sent a wave of arrows flying in on the stranded Kung Fu warriors.

Shifu wasted no time as the arrows grew closer on the masters, their steel points streaked with an orange glow from the sunset, the red panda shouted to his students. "_Take cover!_"


	8. The Saviour

Are We Mortal

Chapter Eight- The Saviour

A/N: Just a heads up for future references, the next few chapters may be a while seen as school work is starting to rise. But heed my promise, I will update as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my characters.

* * *

Adrenaline surged through the group like an electrical charge. They moved on instinct and ran back the way they came, having to run over the gap where Tigress and Po still hung for dear life. They couldn't help their pair, not yet, but they were safe from the arrows in their position. The group hastily made it behind a wall of boulders on the opposite mountain side. They covered themselves as the arrows bounced and splintered against the impassable surface of stone against wood.

Shifu gritted his teeth and slowly peered round the corner of the large stone, fortunately for his large, hyper-sensitive ears he heard the incoming _swoosh _of an arrow. The red panda slammed his back against the stone surface as he felt the arrow just pass his cheek and carry on its path into the distance. It was an almost near-precision shot.

Shifu growled. "I can't move from this spot without getting pinned down by those arrows." They were trapped on the narrow mountain path, unable to reach the panda and tiger. "Tigress and Po don't have long. We've got to get to them."

Mantis shrugged his shoulders in despair. "But how?" He asked. "We step out from these boulders and we get skewed."

"There has to be a way!" Shifu snapped, more convincing himself than the others. "There's always a way!"

And then, an idea was formulated.

Not a few meters from where the group sheltered from the archers, Po and Tigress held onto each other with all their strength. Tigress groaned and moaned as her muscles burned and screamed to let the panda go, but she dared not listen to them. They had come this far, she was not going to lose the panda on such short notice, not if her life depended on it.

She mentally cursed and scolded herself for having to injure the panda with her claws. With the many wounds he already bared, the fresh ones she had just given seemed like the worse in her eyes. There was nothing better that she could do at the time.

But it was undeniable: they were both stuck.

She strained her neck and looked up at her foot caught in the twine of the old rope. She let her head hang loose with a grunt as she glanced back down at the panda in her paws. She watched as he scanned the sea of grey mist that lay hundreds of feet beneath them both.

There came a stomach-churning sound. Both Tigress and Po snapped their eyes at the rope that ensnared the feline's foot. One of the fibres had broken free and snapped, loosening them slightly with a tight jerk. They dropped a few inches but stopped abruptly as the remaining strands took hold of the extra weight.

Po turned to Tigress. "It won't hold!" He yelled.

"It will, Po. Just hang on!" Tigress encouraged as she tightened her grasp.

There then came a faint _swoosh_ and the sound of rope slicing.

The entire bridge dropped a few feet and swayed to its side.

Tigress darted her eyes to the spires set on the mountainside. The ropes that were holding the bottom and top right parts of the bridge had been stripped clean, the other two groaned under the strain of the load they now bore.

"Tigress..." Came Po's voice again, although this time it was softer. She looked at panda. "...it won't hold us both."

"It will...it will, Po!" Tigress countered, trying to convince herself even with their current state and the faint odds. "Just-"

There came another sound of rope fibres snapping. Tigress darted her eyes to her entangled foot, another pieces had broken free.

"Tigress..." Po called once more, just barely above a whisper.

Her eyes met his.

And in that once glance Tigress connected with the panda in a way that she never deemed possible- it chilled her to the point of her blood turning to ice.

As she stared into his jade green eyes she saw every thought that ran in his mind. She saw what he was considering, the things that he was contemplating to take. Tigress felt her skin go pale. She shook her head violently.

"No..." She breathed out in a whisper. "No...No...Don't you dare!" It was clear what he was going to do. Even though his eyes held a clear flicker of fright and alarm there was a sense of composure and peace in their green colour. He flashed a soft smile- one of those 'it's going to be alright' kind of grins.

"Don't you _dare_!" Tigress growled again. "Don't. You. Dare! PO!"

He only continued to smile.

He was going to do it.

Very slowly, as if savouring the moment, he released his grip on her arms. His fingers brushed against the surface of her fur, tenderly stroking with love and care. They trailed down her arm as he slipped further and further from her grip. Even with her claws grinding through his skin Tigress could not hold him much longer. In a few seconds she was going to lose her grip.

* * *

Hei An snapped up his paw to the archers for them to stop at the sound of the scream that echoed from the bridge. They all lowered their bows on the order. The lion stepped forward and using his feline eyes he zoomed in on Po and Tigress. He had ordered Chen to fire two arrows at the furthest end of the bridge, a means of encouragement and pressure to draw Shifu out from behind his stone fortress. He turned to the wall of stone on the other side of the chasm. There was no movement, none of any kind.

"Where are you...?" Hei An narrowed his eyes as she scanned the entire horizon in search of the Grand Master. Something was off about the setting. Shifu would have braved the chance of a full on rescue for his students by now. So where was he?

Crane then shot from out of the shrouds and up the side of the cliff. Surprising Hei An and his assailants. Before any of them could get a word in Shifu, Monkey, Viper and Mantis dive bombed in on the group. Those of the Thousand Arrows closer to the kung fu masters drew their blades and maces and charged with a full on rage, the further ones drew more arrows and aimed in hopes of a good shot.

Crane was quick to deflect any more of the projectiles; Monkey, Mantis and Viper took on the rest that swung at them with their swords and maces.

In the heat of the fight, Shifu ran past all other members of the Thousand Arrows and attacked Hei An full frontal. The former student and master went in a full out brawl, Chen donned his bow and drew his sword, jumping in to help his fellow comrades; a ferocious fight ensued on the mountainside.

"Master!" Tigress' voice rung through the air, enough to catch both Hei An and Shifu's attention. The pair halted their assault on each other and scrambled to the cliff side, forgetting the other's presence. They both stared out into the great canyon where Po and Tigress hung. Shifu felt his blood run cold when he saw the situation about to take its toll. Hei An once again zoomed in on the tiger and panda: he saw that the panda had let go and was slipping from Tigress' grasp.

He had to think fast, they both did: go after each other and loose the very person that they had set out on their quest for. Or try and find a way to get to the panda before he was to fall to a certain- but premature- death.

Hei An made the first step and did a little of both. Taking the Grand Master by surprise, the lion grasped hold of Shifu's robe and in one swift movement lifted the small creature off the ground and threw him over the cliff edge.

Shifu was caught completely off-guard, he never saw Hei An make his move until it was too late. One second he was on the sturdy ground of the cliff, the next he was flying down the side of the stone wall and into the chasm. It was only by the reliable instinct of his years as a Kung Fu Master that he was able to grab hold of some anchorage jutting out the surface of the wall and halt his free fall. He gritted his teeth and snarled as he felt his hands scrape against the spiked surface of the many uneven stones that dotted the mountain's exterior. He glared up at the edge where he spotted- with fear in his stare- Hei An running towards the remaining ropes that held the elongated bridge up.

The lion moved with phenomenal speeds, shedding both his cloak and hat- much to Shifu's confusion. With a mighty roar the lion leapt from the stone spires, cutting the top left rope in the process and taking hold before gravity took its toll and brought the lion into a forward free fall.

Shifu watched with baffled eyes as the lion fell further and further, but it was the shriek which pierced his large ears that Shifu looked over his shoulder and went wide eyed. Tigress had finally lost her grip on Po.

Reaching out his hand in hopes of catching the falling panda- even from the far distance that he was- Shifu watched as his student fell through the air before being swallowed up by the misty chasm. He opened his mouth to call for the panda, but it was not his voice who cried out the Dragon Warrior's name.

"PO!" Tigress cried as she watched Po fall. She went completely limp. Her arms hung loosely from her body as she was horrified at what had just happened. She did not care that her ember eyes became glassed with tears, that her lip trembled or that she looked so weak.

Nothing mattered, Po was gone.

The howl of despair that came from Tigress echoed throughout the mountain range, being so loud and heart-gripping that it froze the ongoing battle that ravaged the stone archway. Both sides of the fight scuttled to the edge as they gawked, just catching a glimpse of the panda as he vanished.

Everything and everyone froze.

Nothing was said- nobody knew what to say.

There was silence.

There was then the sound of creaking. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the unusual sound at the time. Back on the cliff Viper caught something out the corner of her eye; on the far side of the drop where the stone spires stood tall, the top left rope seemed to be moving slowly, grinding against the stone as it inched its way across the pillar surface.

Viper pointed with her tail. "Look!" She said, turning all eyes to the column.

It was indefinite but everyone could see the thick rope moving- which could only have meant one thing- there was something, or someone, on the other end in the deep parts of the mist. The sound started to grow louder, Shifu had by now pulled himself up onto the ledge by his students.

Tigress had also composed herself enough to pull herself onto the ledge on the other side. She moved to the edge and looked at the rope on its spire; she followed the trail as it snaked its way down the side of the pillar shaped mountain to the other side. She gazed down into the mist with hazy eyes, the continuing rope now went a straight line, it was still swaying away from the mountain but soon slowed to a stop and started heading the other way- gaining speed.

Shifu and the others saw the same thing Tigress did, they all leaned forward in wonder as the broad rope swung in their direction and then, like a whiplash effect, the end of the rope snapped out of the sea of mist- there was nothing on the end.

The ground behind the Thousand Arrows, Shifu and the rest of the Five shuddered, dust flew up into the air. Everyone gasped and wheeled round. In the cloud of dirt an odd figure stood though as the vapour settled the figure took the shape of two. It was only as it completely cleared that it was Hei An, crouched over a frightened – though in some sense, spitefully angered- panda.

It was Po!

Shifu made a movement like he was about to run to the panda's aid, but stopped up when he saw that Hei An was holding a knife aimed down at Po, ready to plunge it deep into the panda's chest. Even though Shifu was sceptical as to how serious the lion was to killing Po- doubtful because he had saved his student's life- discovering if it were true or not was not a risk Shifu was willing to take.

"Chen..." Hei An snarled with a menacing scowl, never taking his eyes from Shifu. "Grab my hat and cloak, we're retreating."

"Forgive me, Hei an, I don't see why-"

"_Now!_" The lion barked. The wolf leader held his tongue and frowned but did as ordered and gathered Hei An's cloak and straw hat before heading into the woods with the rest of his men. Tigress had just made her way across the remains of the bridge and joined her friends. She growled when she saw Hei An standing over Po, but did not move for the panda's sake. "Don't try and follow us, Shifu. The time has not come, not yet. We will meet again. You can be sure of it." With that the lion darted after the Thousand Arrows into the darkness of the woods.

The instant Hei An was gone everyone rushed to help Po. Tigress was by his side in a snap, she helped the panda sit up. "Po, are you okay?" She asked, trying to order her tone of voice.

"Yeah, Tigress, I'm fine." Po smiled. He tried to hide his arm out of sight. Tigress noticed, so did Shifu, without warning the Grand Master took his students arm- he immediately felt a warm sensation on his hands and the look of pain in Po's face. Shifu removed one of his hands, the Five gasped in shock, Po was bleeding, and by the looks of it, badly.

Shifu's chest swelled with rage. "Did Hei An do this to you?" He asked sternly. Po looked, not at him, but Tigress. He knew that the cuts and blood on his arm was Tigress' doing from when she stopped him from falling. With a sigh the panda looked back at Shifu, and nodded.

"Yeah, Hei An did that to me. He sank his claws into my arm when he caught me falling." Po lied solemnly.

"Viper, Mantis, clean and dress Po's wounds." Shifu wiped his hands on the inside of his cloak to rid them of the blood- well, most of it. He walked over to the nearest tree and sprang up to one of the branches, with a single slicing action he cut off a relatively thick limb. He tossed it to Tigress. "Skin it down, Tigress. Po will need the support." The feline nodded, wiping her eyes, unsheathing one of her claws and beginning work on removing the protruding extra twigs and bark layers to the point where it was a reasonable walking staff.

"What...we're not staying here for the night?" Po asked as Mantis and Viper got to work on his arm.

Shifu shook his head. "It's too risky. If we keep on moving we should be able to reach the village of Xi'an before nightfall. There, at least, we'll be safe for the night."

The red panda calmly made his way to the edge of the mountain side, staring out into the large expanse that was once a part of the Thread of Hope. Crane- having nothing to do- saw his master's state. He made his way over to Shifu's side. "It's doesn't make sense..." Shifu thought aloud, aware of Crane's presence at his side.

"What?" The avian asked.

"Hei An threw me aside to help Po. Why would he go to so much trouble of saving him if he'd already condemned Po to death by poison? It just doesn't add up." Shifu replied.

"Maybe...there was a part of him that said to save Po than let him die?" Crane offered suggestively.

The red panda shook his head. "No. I don't know what it is." Shifu said pensively. "But i intended to find out."

* * *

On the dense parts of the forest Hei An ran on all fours through the growth and between the large trees until he reached Chen and the rest of the wolf pack. The group laid scattered in an open patch of the forest, most of them leaning against the bark of the trees, others talking amongst themselves; Chen stood in the middle of the pack, his back to the lion.

As Hei An entered the boundaries of the group, silence fell over the woods. Chen sensed the lion's' presence and gradually turned to face him. Hei An took his cloak, hat and donned them.

He walked past Leigh without so much as a glance, not even when he sat down in the crook of a tree's roots to rest. It was not till the leader made his way over to Hei An did the lion acknowledge his company. "Not now..." Hei An growled in warning.

The wolf ignored him. "What was that?"

"Drop it."

"You had them outmanned and on the disadvantage, and you tell us to retreat. You practically had the Dragon Warrior at your feet." Leigh glared in a sinister way. "Why didn't you take him there and then? Huh, why didn't you end the job? You said it yourself that you didn't want them to reach the Imperial walls."

Hei An jumped from his makeshift seat and bushed past the wolf, his hat covered his eyes but his sneer showed all that needed to be known. "I said I was to make the trip harder for him. This was not about killing him or Shifu- the others I said were expendable Why didn't you deal with them?"

Leigh ignored the question and pressured forward. "So, what, this whole thing you have us doing is just for a show of pure will power and determination? This is not what you asked of me, of my men. You lied to us." Hei An's back was to the wolf, he did not see the snarl that was forming on the lion's lips. The rest of the pack watched with unyielding eyes, wanting to see how this would turn out. "We are not to be used as your servants for such pathetic things like what happened back there. We are a band of feared men who kill who we wish and take what we like. You're little quest means nothing- it's a fake..._you're_ a fake."

Hei An finally snapped, with a blood-curdling cry, he veered on Leigh and grasped him by the throat. The wolf was hoisted from the ground and slammed into the trunk of the nearest tree. The impact was so forceful that it shook the entire tree making a few leaves fall from the limbs. The lion shot his claws and wrapped them around Chen's throat. The wolf was slipping between reality and an unconscious state from the sudden action and force of the blow. "This quest means _everything_!" Hei An barked. "I wouldn't expect such an impetuous, _pathetic_ meaning for a criminal such as yourself to understand. You were not born to understand: you were born to follow order without question!" The lion barred his teeth just to get the meaning across. "You _will_ do as I say. You_ will _follow orders without question! Step out of line again and it'll be the last defiant breath you ever take." He increased the force on the wolf's throat. "Get it!"

Chen stiffly nodded. Hei An snarled and threw the wolf to the floor, coughing and convulsing.

The lion looked around the group with a leering, but threatening gaze. "Anybody else want to speak their mind?"

The entire group shook their heads.


	9. A Second Chance

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Nine- A Second Chance.

A/N: Chapter nine, here you go. I just managed to get this done before a weakened and week of busy things.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

Po slept silently on his mat, deep in the conscious state of his mind where dreams ran untamed and nightmares plagued the limitless reaches of his imagination. To the any who watched the panda could have thought of no better, he was having a nightmare. Of what, only Po could tell.

Sweat doused his skin, matting the fur and soaking the bandages wrapped around his body. Every second he would move underneath the blanket; teeth gritted, paws stretched out and clenching against the surface of the floor. His breathing quickened as the nightmarish dream took its affect and terrorised the panda from the inside out.

Po snapped his eyes open.

For a moment, he could not remember how he came to be in a room. He gradually sat up, the cold wood of the flooring cooling the touch of his sweaty paws. He looked around the room as memory flooded back into his mind. It was as Shifu said; the group had managed to make their way to the village of Xi'an before dark had officially settled over the land. Apart from Po, the rest of Kung Fu Masters knew that bandits roamed the village, so, not wanting to attract themselves any attention the group split up and looked around for an inn or tavern.

Crane and Mantis were able to find an inn on the edge of town, out looking the farmer fields that stretched to the North- the snowy mountains of the Dragon's Pass on the horizon. The inn wasn't much but it gave the essentials. Everyone took separate rooms and settled down for the night. Po took his own room, right across from Tigress.

The panda exhaled as he looked over his body, thanking that it wasn't the dream that had done that to him. Hunching forward the panda dragged his paws across his face, both to rid himself of the memories of the nightmare and the sweat that covered him. He looked out the small window of his rented room. He got up and walked to the window, leaning on its pane as he starred at the distant landscape.

It was not morning yet, the still-cold winds of the night air brushed through the panda's fur- caressing and teasing him- it sent a pleasing shiver up his spine. Po looked up to the speckled sky, the dark purple of the heavens mixed smoothly with the auburn glow of the rising sun that hid behind the spikes of mountains.

Po sighed, he knew, it was the second day that the deadly poison was unknowingly passed into his blood. He braced himself, both mentally and physically, things were about to get worse- but it wasn't anything the Dragon Warrior couldn't handle. He was known all over the country for defeating Tai Lung- a master of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu- he could deal with a little toxin.

Right?

There then came a sound from the other side of the room, from outside the door. Po's heart skipped a beat but he steadied himself- fear always lead to irrational thoughts- it could just be someone from one of the other rooms.

But, at this time in the morning?

Grasping his newly made walking stick both for support and safety the panda slowly made his way to the door. He pressed an ear against the frame and listened, the sound came again- someone was on the other side. Po held his breath, the sound came again, only this time it was moving down the hallway and away from his door.

When he was convinced that who, or whatever, it was had moved far away enough Po slid his door open enough from him to slip his head through and peer round the outside. In the dimness of the hallway he looked down the path where the sound came from, he spotted a shadow moving.

It was Tigress.

Po was suspicious, his conscious told him to go back to bed and try to sleep. But there was something else, another force pulling him to follow the female. He made his choice, sliding between the gap in his doorway he slipped into the corridor and closed the door to his room. Then, with as light as a step he could take- which surprisingly, was very light in this corridor- he followed after Tigress.

His little venture took him to the entrance of the inn. From the shadows of the unlit inn Po watched as Tigress took a seat on the step of the doorway. For the next few minutes he just watched her, seeing if she was going to do anything or head off somewhere- on the contrary- she never moved an inch, still oblivious to his presence.

Po smiled a little to himself. Not wanting to disturb her, the panda turned to head back to his room. Unfortunately an explosion of coughs blasted from his throat, the wheezes were loud and unpleasant. Po felt his cut throat ache and burn as the coughs got worse.

Tigress spun in an instant. "Po?"

The panda managed to hold off the heaving long enough to give Tigress a wry smile before he puffed his cheeks and let loose the remaining coughs with deep breaths and painful groans. Tigress got from her spot and walked to the panda, a concerned expression showing in her shimmering eyes. As she reached him Po had finished his horrid seizure, he turned to the feline and hid the paw he covered his muzzle with behind his back.

Tigress saw him trying to hide his paw; she said nothing but instead held out her own paw- meaning for him to give her his appendage. Po was resilient at first, but when Tigress lowered her eyebrows the panda pulled out his paw and laid it in her own. She took his wrist and pulled him into the moonlight that shone through the windows.

When she inspected his paw Po looked away with a shamed look. Tigress looked up from his paw to him, and then back down again. She placed her paw on his and instantly felt a warm sensation. Removing and over turning her paw she could see on her show white undercoat that there was blood.

Why was he always covered in blood?

She looked into Po's eyes as he gazed back at her, shame and embarrassment clearly written on his face- even in the low lighting. "Why?" It was all she asked.

Po took his paw back. "I didn't want to add to the trouble that you, Shifu or the rest of the guys have gone through for me, especially you."

"Is it the poison or the cut?" Tigress sighed inwardly.

"I dunno. Both, maybe."

Tigress sighed again, only this time she didn't hide the disappointment or annoyance. "You can't keep going on like this, Po. If this uncontrollable coughing got worse- more than it already is- we may not need to be only worried about the poison." Tigress furrowed her slim eyebrows again in frustration and turned to the door. "I swear, when I get my hands on Hei An I'm going to show him no mercy. A crime such as this...this slow death he drawing you towards is unacceptable!"

Tigress felt Po's paw settled on her shoulder. She turned and found him giving one of his signature smiles.

How could he smile, considering the events that have taken place?

"You sometimes worry too much, Tigress, anyone ever tell you that." Po joined her in the doorway and took a seat on the small step. Laying down his walking staff, he sighed as he settled, leaning against the wooden frame and patted the spot at Tigress' feet. She acknowledged his invitation and sat next to him in the same way. "Sometimes you just have to take life as it is. There's nothing, not even the entire energy in the universe, that can change what does and does not happen to anybody's' lives. It's part of growing up. It's quite simple really: you're born into this world, you live and learn, and then you die. It's a common cycle."

Tigress was stunned by the panda's words. She never expected him to speak in such a way- it was as moving as it was startlingly true. She thought of something to say, the only thing coming to mind being, "But...a premature death. That's something that can be saved, right?"

Po shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, there are times when adults die before their time, children get into trouble or have accidents- even cubs can't survive death's untimely clutches. Now and then they can be saved, but not all the time."

Tigress drew a deep breath. "Do you think that you can be saved?"

There was a silence.

Po's face was solemn.

But as he looked at Tigress, the grieving face was replaced by a smile- unlike any other Tigress had seen. "I hope I can be. But If not then I guess I'll have to just face facts- though let me tell ya- I'm scared to die." Po dropped his head and spoke to his feet. "Unlike you Shifu or the Five, you're the most fearless warriors in all of China."

Tigress titled her head to the side slightly in an innocent way. "You doubt yourself?"

Po lifted his head and stared out to the mountains of the Dragon's Pass again. "Truthfully, I do." His voice was straight and open. "Even when I was proclaimed Dragon Warrior- which I still think is awesome to this day- I still believed I did not deserve it. I look at you and the others and dream of being an awesome Kung Fu Master."

Tigress reached across and placed a paw on his good arm. The panda turned to face Tigress. Their eyes met. And in that glance, they shared more than just a simple look at each. There was something about starring into each other's eyes that said more words than by mouth.

How old that would get, neither of them knew.

"It's okay to doubt yourself, but too much can lead to loss of courage." Tigress gave a grin of her own. "Oogway chose you for a reason, Po. And- if I was being truthful- I think you do deserve it." The smile was contagious; it spread quickly to Po's face. Tigress nodded and removed her paw to lean back.

The next few minutes were spent in a calm, serene silence. Nothing needed to be said. It was just peaceful: sitting on the edge of the cod night air, watching as the sun slowly crept its way over the mountain tops. Secretly, Po snuck a glimpse or two at Tigress whilst she starred into the distance.

Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her soft fur that glowed as a ray of sunlight managed to sneak over the crook of the mountain range and shine on the village. He slender, yet powerful, figure that made even the strongest and wilful of men to drool at one glance. Her stripes, evenly patterned across her body and coming to the various markings that donned her head like a tiara. Her lips, small, but with a lustful desire in their touch.

And then the eyes. Oh, what majestic eyes!

Even with the sun rising, it made the rays of morning lose their shine. They blazed like a roaring fire- showing everyone that she was a strong, independent and unyielding woman who could hold her own.

No doubt about _that_.

And yet, they shone with a tender, fleeting look that would melt the panda's heart- even when she used to snare at him in the past. Those two beautiful eyes were the one thing that Po could never look away from. They seemed too precious to be ignored.

Taking a deep breath, summoning his courage- and messing with his thumbs as he usually did when nervous- Po asked. "Tigress, if you were in my position, how would you want to spend your last moments before...well, y'know."

This caught the feline off guard for a bit. Po knew it was a very personal question, maybe too personal. The panda opened his mouth to speak, but Tigress beat him to it. "If I was the one to die..." She smirked again, chuckling as she thought about her answer before finishing. "...in my last minutes in this world, I would..." She waved her paw aside. "Ah, it-It's a silly thing."

"No, no. What? What would you do?" Po encouraged as he leaned forward slightly.

"Well..." Tigress hesitated and braced herself, cheeks flushing as red as the morning sky. "...I-I would like...a dance. A slow dance, but a dance..."

"...Really?"

Tigress sighed in defeat and turned away. "It's a stupid idea, I know. I mean, who would dance with someone like me." Now the doubt was on her conscious, not Po's. She felt Po reach across to cup her chin, forcing her to turn his way.

"It's not a stupid idea, Tigress. It's a nice idea. A lovely one at that." He then smiled and added. "An awesome one. Tell you what..." He leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'll make you a deal. If we don't find the White Rose and everything turns sour, how about you and me? One dance, one chance." He asked.

Tigress didn't know what to say. She was caught up in the moment; she could feel his warm breath tickle her fur, his jade eyes capturing her own. Something swirled in her abdomen, she didn't know what it was, but it drove her to do something she had never done before.

Without warning, Tigress launched forward and locked her lips with Po's.

The panda was taken back, surprised and shocked the Tigress; Master Tigress of the Furious Five was _kissing_ him. Eventually the shock wore of and he settled into it. Time stopped. Everything phased of reality, all but Tigress and her lips pressed against his- not to ferociously or to timidly.

The feline drew back, much to Po's disapproval. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red as she looked away. "I-I'm sorry."

Po blinked a few times before a gratifying smile crept onto his lips. "I'm not."

Tigress looked up and gave the weakest smile Po had ever seen. He could tell that she was embarrassed about what just happened- however, in the way her eyes seemed to hold a straight gaze at him- there was no denying that she did not like it.

Correction, she loved it. But, in some unusual way, it seemed wrong.

"Was that you're first?" She asked in a whisper.

Po felt his cheeks redden a little. But he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Hey..." Po held up a finger and adopted a mocking solemn face. "...don't be sorry for something like that." He relaxed his face into a grin. "That's was what you thought was right."

Tigress hesitated. "Was it?"

Po shrugged. "You tell me."

The feline paused to answer. Was it in the right frame of mind, invading someone's space and stealing them a kiss, their first kiss? Even when there was a feeling, a sense of attraction, that pulled you towards the most unlikely of people. All her life Tigress had wished for someone to care for her, to comfort her- to share her feelings, her anger and frustration with. Training seemed to work- but it did not fill the missing void in her heart. There was something missing.

And then along came Po.

At first she detested, she loathed him; unable to see how someone of his species and quality could possibly take on the highest of Kung Fu roles. But, no matter how fierce and unfriendly she was, the panda always seemed to come back in one shape or form. She never admitted it, but his persistence was somewhat inspiring.

Even when she insulted him and called him a disgrace, he would somehow manage to smile in the end and brush it aside. He never seemed to wander in search of compliment or worship- he said it himself that he was doubtful of being chosen- he was neither demanding nor compromising. It was hard for her to fathom: he didn't seem to need a promise to take solace in.

The one thing he wanted was just a chance to try something that he dreamed of. Who hadn't had that kind of wishful thinking?

Tigress was not one to deny it. She wanted someone to love her, hold her, and maybe even pleasure her. So, bravely, but slowly, she shifted from her place and moved closer to the panda. He smiled and raised an arm in welcome. Tigress smiled as slipped under his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed pleasurably as she settled in. She felt him lay his paw tenderly on her sides, stroking in small circles that sent shivers up her spine.

"Is that a yes?" Po asked, beaming.

"I think so." The feline replied in a purr. "Thank you, Po"

"For what?"

"For forgiving me; for giving me a second chance."

He chuckled. "Hey, what are friends for?" He paused before saying. "...what are lovers for?"

* * *

Hei An stood hidden in the shadows of the street. His body pressed firmly against the wall of the only inn within the village. Just around the corner of the where the lion secreted himself, Tigress and Po held each other in their arms. Hei An had returned the village, spending all of the night in search of a place where he knew Shifu would put his students; he worked his way out of the village to the centre. It was only by sheer luck that Hei An heard the panda and tiger talking on the footstep of the inn. He was quick to hide himself.

And he heard _everything_.

This caused Hei An to pause for a minute. Then, with his signature toothy grin of wickedness and evil thoughts, the lion slipped away without anyone knowing.

As fast as his legs could take him Hei An sprinted to the bordering forests, but it was not Chen and the Thousand Arrows where he was heading. There was a stream that ran through the forest, and the lion knew exactly where to find it. Close to the rim of the tree line the shallow stream ran slow and tranquil. Hei An positioned himself on the edge of the river bank. Removing both his hat and cape the lion starred down into the reflection cast by the water's surface.

The feline pulled his mane free of his ponytail and let it fall freely around his face; he lifted a paw up to feel the long hairs that crowned his head. It was his pride- his symbol to show his dominance and superiority- it showed that he was a man, no longer a cub. He reached down and pulled out one of the knives from his belt. He looked at the shiny blade as it glowed in the morning light, and then to his reflection once more in the water.

He paused.

Then, with a scrunched up face he lifted the blade up to the roots of his mane and sliced through the hairs. They fell into the stream, gradually sliding down the watercourse and out of sight.

He reached up again and took another hold.

* * *

Chen slept mutely in the crook of a tree's roots. A cape wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket. A small frown on his muzzle. The rest of the pack had also settled down for the night at Hei An's orders, they did not notice when the lion slithered away to the village.

Although Chen was in a somewhat state of sleep, his years of training had taught him to take in the slightest of sounds, even when snoozing. There came the sound of a twig crunching. The wolf's ears snapped to attention and his eyes were open immediately. He felt the paw that he purposefully rested on his sword's hilt and grasped the handle. He waited. There came another crunch of a twig and crisp leaves, louder this time.

Someone was approaching the camp.

Chen drew his blade and moved from the warmth of his position. He stepped over his men, no need in waking them- by the judge of the sound- it was only one person. Chen slid up against the bark of a nearby tree and grasped the handle of the sword tighter. The sound got louder, closer and closer. Chen wheeled round the tree and struck out his blade. But it was caught in the paw of the animal that had walked in on the group.

"Nice try." The figure sneered as it yanked the sword from Chen's grip with ease. "You seem to know how to sneak up on someone, but I'd think twice about when knowing to strike." The figure stepped closer to Chen. It was a large anima with a shortly cut golden fur coat, a unique style of messy, but attractive, fur on top its head.

Chen narrowed his eyes; there was something familiar about this animal.

The wolf looked up and down on the creature. It wore the same clothes similar to Hei An's: the same top and pants, belt, straw hat, cloak and belt covered with knives. It only took a careful glance into the creature's eyes that it dawned on Chen. "Hei An?"

The figure smiled as he tossed back the wolf's sword into Chen's clutches. "Who else?" He sneered.

"What happened to you; your mane, your tail." Chen asked, looking to find the lion's tuff of fur that sat once sat on the end of the appendage had been cut down to make it look like that of another feline's- the same for his mane.

"A change in plans." Hei An said as he brushed past the wolf. "There's something that I have to do, but I still need you and your men."

Chen sheathed his sword and turned on the lion. "Again, I am beginning to question you Hei An- I won't hide it. You always seem to be altering your own plans." He narrowed his eyes on the feline as he knew where the feline had been. "What did you see in the village?" He asked.

Hei An was silent for a moment, then he gave his signature grin. "Something that will aid in my quest to destroy the panda, it seems that the great Dragon Warrior has fallen for the elegant Master Tigress. This is something that I plan to use to our advantage."

"You mean _your_ advantage." Chen interrupted quickly.

"Either way," Hei An growled, he walked amongst the many sleeping archers - his footsteps now light as a father, noiseless: his eyes scanning every one with an examining glare. He came to stop over one of the sleeping wolves and turned to Chen. "I'm going to need you to follow Shifu and his group, we will find them. And when they find the White Rose, I will destroy it before they have a chance to use its healing properties."

"And how exactly do you plan to get into Shifu's group without him or the rest knowing, sorry to let you know Hei An, but cutting your mane and tail fur off won't hide who you really are. I bet Shifu has your face locked deep in his mind like chains. You don't have a chance."

"Correction, my impotent friend," Chen flinched visibly again at the word friend. "Hei An has no chance." The lion turned back to the sleeping wolf at his feet. Hei An kneeled down and silently slipped a knife from his belt. Chen moved in to stop the feline but it was too late. Hei An struck the knife into the wolf's chest and placed a firm paw over the canine's muzzle. The wolf's eyes instantly snapped awake as he felt the cold steel pierce his chest; he jerked, twisted and groaned under the lion's weight but slowly grew still. The light in his eyes faded. Hei An removed his paw from the wolf's mouth and pulled out the bloody blade from his chest. "But I know a person who might just be able to gain the Grand Master's trust."

Chen furrowed his brow and growled openly. "You didn't need to kill him, you know."

Hei An removed his hat as he got to work, pausing to look at the wolf leader and give him a toothy grin. "The thought never occurred to me."


	10. Hey There

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Ten- Hey There

A/N: Another chapter to add to the heap.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

Far in the mountains of the Dragon's Pass the sun had now fully broke free of the rocky hills, and with it, an ember glow that glimmered brightly on the village of Xi'an. A freshly made coat of frost settled over everything that was the village; rooftops given a crisp white surface, the fields and grass laid out like blankets of white silk. The village sparkled as the frost reflected the morning sun's blaze.

This is what Po saw as he cast a glance back on the village from the high paths to the northern paths. He had heard stories and the many nicknames given to the village, but there was one that he found to be the most awesome of all was the one that Shifu had addressed it as on their travel.

The Diamond Village.

Oh, how right he was to give it that name.

Po stopped and stared for a while before turning to catch up with the rest of his friends, joining Tigress at the back of the group. They gave each other a quick look before smiling and turning away.

Tigress and Po had returned to their rooms, separately, long before the others had woken- unaware of anything that happened between the tiger and panda- not wanting to raise any suspicion, or eyebrows. As soon as he was from his bed, Shifu was quick to compose his students; packing their things and taking in a reasonable breakfast before donning their backpack and cloaks and heading out.

They had reached the northern paths of the village long before any criminals or villagers had awoken: Shifu's orders. But Po saw this as a good thing, the quicker they got on the move; the quicker they would be able to find the White Rose.

The quicker he would be saved from death's cold clutches.

As the group wandered along the trail leading to the foot of Dragon's Pass, none of them noticed the swift, secret glances both Tigress and Po constantly made at each other.

They agreed to keep their new state of relationship in the dark, both for the mission's sake...and Shifu's. If the red panda ever found out about Po kissing his prized student and foster daughter they wouldn't need to worry about fetching the White Rose any longer, Shifu would have dealt with Po himself. But Tigress was sceptical on the thought; Shifu never showed her love, or care, only fortitude of barriers and strict teachings, she knew he would never break down because of this- she could do almost anything she wanted. She did go after Tai Lung without his permission, this was no different.

But still, she agreed to the panda's terms and agreed to keep it secret- at least until they got Po cured and back to the Valley of Peace.

An hour or two passed before Shifu halted the group at the foot of one of the mountains. It's large, purplish- coloured form towering over the group. From the back of the group, Po looked around, as he thought he heard something. The village of Xi'an was long gone from sight by the walls of trees that the road had lead them through, the only thing visible was the route back and the gate that stood proudly before them.

Po sensed, somewhat, a cold tingle down his spine. There was something about the great opening that sent fear into he panda's heart. It wasn't that the gate itself looked menacing or evil in any way, but there was definitely something about it that frightened Po to his soul. "Shifu is this..."

"Yes, Po." Shifu acknowledged solemnly. "This is the gate, the gate to the Dragon's Pass."

The panda gulped hardly, but it got stuck like a lump where the cut was. Po placed a paw up to his neck where the slash was and stroked the bandage sensitively. The stories of criminals, murders and pirates flooding his mind, filling his heart- back at the Palace they just seemed like a fantasy, but here it was hard to argue that theory.

Po steadied himself.

"Kinda...kinda freaky lookin'." He chuckled nervously. "Almost gives you that-"

"_Ahh!_" Came a cry, a kind of suffering, ear-splitting cry that rang through the air. Po almost jumped ten feet in the air by the sudden screech. Everyone turned separate ways- back to back- unsure of where to look for the animal that had howled its heart out. Shifu and the Five searched the tree line, inspecting the shadows for anything unusual, Po stood frightened in the middle, clutching his walking stick with a vice-like grip.

Shifu cautiously examined the trees, white ears flicking in all directions, blue orbs penetrating the rows of thick trees.

The cry came again, this time. It sounded different, like a '_hi-ya_' kind of cry. Shifu turned to its direction immediately. "To the right!" He directed. Everyone spun the same way as their Master, and got into their stances. Po- being in his current state- grasped his walking stick and pointed it, hoping to use the staff as a means to fend off whatever may come from the shadows of the forest.

The silence was deafening, the silence of the forest- unbearable. Then there came a voice, it was like a surprised voice with a slight tone of amusement.

"_Whoa!"_

Something exploded from the left side of the group, landing between them and the gate of the Dragon's Pass. The Five, Shifu and Po wheeled in the direction of the something- or more surprisingly- _someone_. The figure groaned as they lay on the stone floor. It was a few seconds before they moved- fist sitting up and then getting to their feet, grumbling all the while. A sword and hat lay at their feet.

The figure was a large, black panther: wide shoulders, a strong jaw with a short crop of head fur. His face bore only one scar, but apart from that he was quite good looking, a set of burning yellow eyes that shone as bright as the sun. He wore a pair of dark green pants and a cream coloured long sleeved robe. A brown cape hung from his shoulders with a backpack. He bent down and picked up a simple straw hat before setting it atop his head.

The feline dusted himself off before turning back to the tree line where he were thrown from, a fist raised in their air. "Is that the best you got?"He snarled. "Come on, let's go! I can last another round, or two, or _TEN_!" He slammed his chest in a mocking, like a gorilla does to show his dominance. "Come on, COME ON!"

The panther then stopped and turned his eyes to Shifu, Po and the Five. There was an absolute, awkward silence. The figure blushed and then sorted their clothes out as if being caught doing something immature and bad-mannered. "Oh, hey there." He gave an embarrassed wave and smile.

The Five and Shifu still said nothing, but Po- being the nice guy he was- unconsciously waved back and grinned. "Hey." That was all he replied.

"You guys didn't just see that, did you?" The figure asked nervously. The group didn't respond still. The panther rubbed the back of his neck in humiliation. "...I'm guessing you did."

Shifu, now finally snapped out his stunned trance, blinked a few times. "What...who...w-what happened?" He ultimately enquired.

The animal just shrugged. "I dunno. One minute I'm walking through the woods, just minding my own business when these bandits came out of nowhere and attacked me."

Tigress furrowed her eyebrows. "Who attacked you?" She demanded.

"Some ugly looking guys, wolves, I think." Now it was Shifu's turn to scrunch his face into a sneer. The same was said for Po, both having a good idea of who the attackers were. "Can't forget the leader though; big guy, grey fur, I think he had a bow of some kind. But, man, did he have on _ugly_ face." He laughed.

Shifu was about to speak when a shadow- resembling a wolf- jumped from the tree line and collided with the panther, sending them both into the tree line on the other side of the path, out of sight. The group was about to jump in and aid the animal when an arrow flew through the air, just missing Shifu.

Why was he always the one to get shot at?

Before anyone could get a say in there came a wave of wolf archers burst out from the foliage, giving out an echoing battle cry as they charged in on the gang. The leader- who Shifu recognised immediately as Chen- masterfully walked his way from the tree line. As his weathered, yet fierce eyes laid down on Shifu and his students the wolf leader grasped his sword, unsheathed it and aimed it towards the group.

And with a booming voice he bellowed. "Get them!"

Tigress gave a growl as she lit into the attackers, her powerful movements and strikes taking on most of the swordsmen that came her way. The rest of the Five followed suit and rushed in. Shifu, thinking before acting, pushed Po into the brush on the other side of the road, out of sight of the others.

"Stay here!" He commanded. Po nodded; he was in no state to fight. With large eyes he watched through the leaves as his Master darted back to the fight, being the only one –to once again- charge past all other adversaries and run straight for the leader.

When he was within a reasonable distance, and with all other members of the Thousand Arrows occupied, Shifu paused and balled his fists. He noticed someone one stature from the horde. "Where's Hei An?" He barked.

Chen laughed callously. "Oh, he won't be joining us from now on." He laid the blade of the sword in his hefty paw. "It seems he never woke from his sleep, poor fellow." He gave a grin; much like the lion once gave.

Shifu pinned his ears back and experienced a swell in his chest. Hei An was dead. In some way, Shifu could see his own eyes begin to get glassy. He closed his eyes to fight them; this was not the time for tears. "You killed him." He snarled.

Chen rested the blade on his shoulder and mockingly nodded with a grin. "Oh my, yes. And you know what- I enjoyed every second of it." He seemed delighted to speak those words, every syllable like ecstasy on his lips. His face then morphed in the form of a scowl.

With a mighty roar Chen leapt from his spot, sword raised. Shifu, in return, sprang from his spot, fists clenched and raised.

And on this simple path, a brutal scrap ensued- yet again.

In the middle of all the fighting, snarling, biting, mauling and cries no one noticed as the panther emerged from the tree line dusting his clothes off and mumbling to himself. He straightened his hat just as a wolf was sent flying past him, the figure watched as the canine was sent into the gate and knocked unconscious.

It was then the feline saw the ferocious scrap engaged not a few paces away from where he stood. The panther titled his head to the side a little and 'hmmmed' to himself. Then with a flip of his foot he flicked the sword from the ground where it had been dropped up into his paw, gave a grin and then dove in to help Shifu and the Five.

* * *

From his hiding spot, Po gazed into the battlefield watching as both sides went full-on for each other, not showing any mercy. Considering that this was his first time seeing both The Furious Five _and_ Shifu in action it made the blood in his veins rush, however it also horrified him at the intensity and brutality of the fight.

He began to sweat, a lot. There was a tightening feeling in his chest, he had trouble breathing. The panda snapped a paw up to his chest and removed his eyes from the battle as more coughs forced their way up his throat. Po hunched forward onto all fours as he heaved profoundly.

Then something else was added to the problem as his left paw began to shake, uncontrollably. He grasped it with his right but it did not stop the quivering one bit. The coughs subsided, but the feeling of a tight chest and his paw shaking did not fade. Po ignored them as he looked through the hedge once more at the sound of a familiar battle cry.

He then spotted Shifu and Chen.

The wolf repeatedly swung for the Grand Master with his sword but Shifu was always a step ahead and managed to land a strike every now and then on the canine- but it only fuelled Chen Leigh's rage. Eventually the wolf managed to get a strike in, a heavy one.

With the hilt of his sword Chen smashed the red panda against the side of the head. Shifu howled as he was sent against the gate pillar. He fell to the floor and struggled to get back to his feet. He was to lightheaded to gather his strength. Chen wasted no time; he was on the red panda in an instant, sword raised so high in the air that the sun's rays glinted of its shiny surface.

Po felt his blood turn cold. Gritting his teeth he stumbled to his feet and acted fast. With one paw clutching the cloak covering his chest and the other grasping his make-shift walking staff the panda surfaced from the brush, ran across the path and slammed himself into Chen. The pair fell to the floor, but Chen was quick to get back on his feet.

Po unsteadily did the same.

His next move was swift; in one motion he used the staff in his right paw to sweep Chen's legs from underneath him, the wolf lost grip of his sword and let it fly from his grasp. Po caught it in his free paw. Chen grunted as he fell onto his back, the wind knocked from his lungs. He moved to get to his feet but he instantly stopped when he noticed the tip of his sword pointed mere inches from his nose.

"ENOUGH!" Po's hoarse voice snarled in the heat of the battle, being so loud and powerful to bring the brawl to a halt. All eyes turned to the panda: his face twisted into a frightening scowl. His jade green eyes burned like a green fire. The look he gave Chen scared the wolf leader to his core- he never knew the panda to be so ferocious.

There was silence.

Everything and everyone froze.

Po's left paw- the one grasping Chen's sword- shook violently, the weapon clattered. From his view Shifu looked at Po, then the shaking sword in his grasp and then to Chen. Tigress did the same.

The panda growled deeply. "This ends now!" More sweat ran down his body, his breathing laboured and heavy. He drew a deep of a breath as he could. "Get out of here..." He took another deep breath- although it sounded more like a hissing that an inhalation- but his face remained stoned in that horrifying snarl. "...and leave my friends _alone_!"

Nobody moved.

Po's head snapped over his shoulder. "_Now!_" The entire pack of wolves didn't need telling more than that; they were instantly running back into the shadows of the woods, their tails between their legs- in some literal sense, dragging all their teammates who had been knocked out in the process of the fight.

Po glared back down at Chen; he paused for a moment before dropping the sword onto the wolf's lap. "Go." The panda said in a soft whisper. Chen slowly edged towards the forest. "_**GO!**_" Po then screamed. The canine clutched his sword and scrambled to his feet, bolting for the woods.

Once Chen and his men were out of sight, Po's face slipped into one of agony as yet more coughs came through. The poison: it was getting worse. The panda grasped his chest and fell to his knees. Shifu and the Five were on him instantly. Again there was nothing they could do but wait for the seizure to subside.

The panther sheathed his sword as he made his way to the group. He walked round to the front and eyed the coughing panda; he could see the blood dripping from the corner of Po's mouth. The feline then got an idea; he reached into a pouch on his belt and produced from it a single thick leaf. He then kneeled down to Po, pushing his way past the Five and Shifu in the process, there was a pause in the coughing. More than the feline needed for him to help; the panther saw the panda's open mouth take in air. The feline quickly crushed the leaf in his paw and clasped it over Po's mouth. The panda was shocked and struggled to remove the feline's paw as he felt the juices from the leaf drip down his throat.

For a few seconds the panther held his paw over Po's mouth and did not let go, that was until he was stricken across the cheek by Tigress. The panther groaned as he let go of Po and lay on his back, clutching his muzzle.

Po gulped hard.

The Five and Shifu all crowded on the panther. "What do you think you're doing?" Tigress snapped. "What did you just make him swallow?" She reached down and grasped hold of the feline's robe, hoisting him off the ground and into the air. She brought him so close to her face that he could feel her whiskers- and she could feel his. "Tell me! Or you're going to regret you were ever born!"

"Tigress, wait!" Po's voice cried. "I'm okay." The feline master turned to Po to find him getting to his feet. Out of astonishment, Tigress dropped the panther to the floor, he grunted as he fell to his backside. "It's okay, he helped me." The panda placed a soft paw on Tigress' shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Tigress had to restrain herself from jumping on the panda and wrapping her arms around him.

Po looked down to the panther who seemed somewhat agitated yet pleased. Po gave him his good arm. The panther smiled as he took hold and was helped to his feet. "Thanks." Po said. "That stuff really worked. What was it?"

"No problem." The panther waved a paw in the air absently. "It's Slippery Elm, the juice work wonders on the throat."

"Awesome." Po replied as he rubbed his throat; the coughing, tight chest and shaking paw completely gone.

The panther turned to Tigress and gave a slight bow of his head. "I'm sorry if I scarred you in any way with my actions, but I sometimes act before I think. Again, I'm sorry."

Tigress nodded, but withheld her returning apology to the stranger.

The coal coloured feline turned to Shifu. "You must be Master Shifu." It was more a statement of fact than a question. "I've heard stories about you," He turned to Tigress and the others. "And I'm guessing you must be the Furious Five." He bowed respectfully with fist in paw. "It's an honour." The panther rose with a smile. "Where are you heading, not into the Dragon's Pass I hope?"

"Unfortunately." Shifu responded, leaving it at that. "But we're really pressed for time. We have to move on."

"Well if you want some help I'll be able to lend a hand, I've walked through that passing most of my life." He noticed the glare that he got from Tigress. "Don't worry; I'm not one of them pirates and such you've more likely herd of." He reassured. "I'm just a traveller, I have fondness to study plants- heard there were quite a lot in that place." He pointed to the scar on his face. "First time walking through, ran into some thugs and just barely escaped." He gave a hearty laugh. "Didn't stop me from going back in, though." The panther patted the sword at his side. "That's what I have this thing for."

Shifu paused for a moment, he looked pensive. After a few moments of deep thought he asked. "Do you think you can lead us to the White Rose?"

The panther laughed again. "Yeah, sure, of course, I need to stock up on that particular plant anyway. I can sniff that place out no problem."

Shifu gave a small smile himself as did Po and the rest of the Five- Tigress, however, did not smile. "Thank you...Mr..."

With a grasp of his hat the panther curtsied and, like an actor finishing the grand finale of a play, gave a grand swing of his arm before standing to full height and donning his hat. "Shan Yi, at your service."


	11. The Start of the Storm

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Eleven- The Start of the Storm

A/N: Chapter Eleven is up and running.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my characters

* * *

For the best part of the day the newly adjoined member of the group, Shan Yi, lead the way along the snake-like path that carved its way into the Dragon's Pass. Shifu remained close to the panther as he piloted onwards; there was small chatter between the red panda and feline but it was easy to tell that they had become quick friends. In fact, everybody had befriended the panther.

Well, besides Tigress. Ever since Shan Yi had 'helped' Po with his coughing problem- or at least eased it- Tigress was sceptical of him. It was a tingle in her whiskers that told her this guy was not to be trusted. But with Po's somewhat annoying encouragement, she adapted- though only just.

With every hour passing slowly by, the group began to see a change in the area around them. The wetness of the dew sprayed grass had been wiped clean by a crisp white blanket of snow. In fact, everything was covered with the cold, white substance: the grass, the trees and the footpath- which surprisingly Shan Yi was able to keep track of.

Everyone soon wrapped up in their cloaks in means to shelter their bodies from the freezing cold.

The air was bitter and light, every breath that was made turned into a puff of warm steam before evaporating into nothing.

Shifu and Shan Yi both stopped their conversing and gazed over the mountain's edge to the distant sun, they looked at each other and nodded. They had gone far enough for today; they were already far from any signs of civilization. Shan Yi turned to the Grand Master. "I know a place not far from here. It's only a cave but it'll give us a roof over our heads."

Shifu looked up to a cluster of menace-looking clouds that crept slowly in their direction before turning to glance back at Po with concern in his oceanic eyes. He snapped his head back to the panther with a stern face and straight lips."Hurry."

It was half an hour later that the dark clouds had gathered in the sky above, and trouble hit.

A snow blizzard.

It was if many tiny shards of ice sprang from the heavens, cutting through the air like miniature projectiles and splintering into a thousand whips on the Kung Fu masters' skins and fur coats. Shan Yi had it easy; he was covered from head to toe in his straw hat, long sleeved robe and cloak.

Shifu and the others: not so much.

"Not much further!" The panther shouted above the howl of the crying winds, looking back on Shifu who was waist deep in snow thanks to his small stature.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" The shivering red panda bawled back, ears pinned back to shelter his head from the thousands of tiny fast-moving snowflakes.

"Doesn't hurt to keep the spirit going though!" Shan Yi laughed from under his hat as he continued treading forward.

Shifu just glared at the back of the panther's cloak as he fell back in line.

This guy was mad!

Fortunately it was a few minutes afterwards that Shan Yi found the cave. Everybody ran into the grotto and collapsed on the stone floor. Shifu shook the snow off his being as he scanned their temporary camping site. It was a fairly large cave; it seemed to stretch far into the core of the mountain but the only problem was that the ceiling was quite low. Viper, Mantis and he would be okay with moving around but the others would have to hunch- if not, then there were going to be some major headaches very quickly.

_Clonk. _

"_Augh!_"

So it begins.

The aged panda turned to find that it was not actually his students who had knocked their head on the stone ceiling but Shan Yi. The panther rubbed his cranium with a hissing groan. "Not quite the height I remembered it to be." The feline said as he took his hat and back pack off by the mouth of the cave, still rubbing his aching head before lying down and placing the hat over his face, crossing his arms. He was asleep in minutes.

Shifu gave a ghost of a grin as he removed his own bag. The Furious Five did the same and all settled down for the night whilst Po had managed to set up a reasonable fire to keep everyone warm.

The Grand Master rolled out his sleeping mat as he sat down in the lotus position to meditate. There was so much that had happened today- it was almost too much for Shifu to actually take in. He was strong and driven, true, but everything, and everyone, had their limits. And one of them struck him the hardest.

Hei An was dead.

Even now when he thought about those very words it was like driving a stake through his already old and broken heart. Tai Lung was the first step; everybody knew how much it pained him when the snow leopard was sent away to prison- and then again after being defeated by Po. Although, in some sense, he was pleased and relieved to be rid of Tai Lung, but there was something that Shifu wanted back, just one little thing- his son.

But it didn't matter now, he hadn't just lost Tai Lung, he lost Oogway _and _Hei An as well.

It was a good thing Shifu's back was turned and there were howling winds outside: this way, no one could see the tears that silently ran down the Grand Master's furry cheeks and drop into his lap and the sobs that escaped from his throat as he grieved for the loss of another close person to his heart. He knew he had to be strong, and he cursed himself for being so weak, but losing two sons- a guy just breaks down.

And now, he was more likely going to lose another.

Now with the fire roaring ablaze in its small pit, Po sighed as he leaned back against the curve of the cave's walls and closed his eyes.

Across from him and the dancing flames that heated the entire cave, Tigress sat with her eyes set facing the panda. Her ember orbs burned as bright as the flames in the darkness of the stormy night, she watched as Po allowed himself a little moments rest.

Tigress cocked her head to the side a slightly.

There was something about the way the panda looked at this current moment that Tigress just could not take her eyes away from. With his eyes closed and the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his paws loosely clasped together over his large stomach, everything about him seemed...different.

She then watched as a small smile crept its way onto his lips. "Stare any longer and you're eyes will go dry." Po spoke up.

Tigress felt her eyes widen and the heat rush to her cheeks, making them a rosy red underneath her ochre fur. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He replied softly. "I've been doing the same." He opened his eyes fully, the flicker of the flames dancing in his jade green orbs. He noticed the look on Tigress' face. "Oh come on now, Tigress, you're not the only one who knows how to sneak a glance." He beamed.

The heat in the feline's cheeks rose; she looked away, rubbing her arms underneath her cloak. It was only the sound of Po groaning that brought her back to look at him. The panda hand gotten up from his space and was making his way over to her. She shuffled over a little to give him room. As he sat down beside her she leaned into him as he wrapped a large arm around her, stroking her affectionately.

"I can feel you shivering."He mumbled brusquely.

Tigress tried to steady her nerves. "It's cold out; we did just tread through a blizzard."

Po was silent for a minute before he enquired. "That's not the reason, is it?"

Tigress sighed in defeat. "No, it's not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About...loosing you, tomorrow will be the deadline. The poison will have set and Hei An said you'd only have less than a day to live."

Po was silent for a moment. "Huh, never thought about that. I've been too busy thinking of other things."

"Like what?" Tigress moved her head to look at Po in the face.

"Well..." The panda hesitated. "...like you, and Shifu and the rest of the Five. I've been trying so hard to put you guys before me I've forgot about the very reason why we're out here." There then came a shameful expression across Po's face. He removed his arm and turned away. "It's my fault. It's my entire fault."

Tigress sat up from her spot. "Po?"

The panda continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "It's my fault. If I hadn't been such a daydreamer none of this would have happened."

"Po...what are you talking about."

The panda's head snapped in Tigress' direction. The feline reeled back a bit when she saw Po's green eyes glassy with tears. "It's my fault. If I hadn't wanted to be your biggest fan, Tigress, we wouldn't be out here risking our lives for me. If only I had just moved on like everyone said. Then maybe we would be back at the Palace- where it's safe." Po turned away again as the tears finally gave in. "Why did I have to be such a fool!"

Tigress, herself, almost felt like crying. This was nothing like Po: he would always smile, always be able to laugh or make others laugh whether it would be intentional or not, no matter what situation. She had to act fast. "Po..." She called softly, he did not move. "Po..!" She called again a little firmer.

He still did not turn.

"Panda!" She hissed, Po finally wheeled round, tear stains falling down his cheeks.

The instant his face was starring at hers she clasped her paws on his chubby cheeks and landed a firm but passionate kiss on his lips.

Again, like the first time, Po was stunned by the movement but he quickly settled into it and kissed back with the same fervour.

They slowly separated.

Tigress still held onto Po's cheeks with her paws, cupping them slightly- the way a mother does to her cub when she cooed him. "Po...if you hadn't been such a big fan then you're right, none of this would have happened." The panda's eyes turned away. "However, if things hadn't played out the way they had, then we would never have gotten together. It was only because of this that I finally got to know you better. I know it sounds crazy but I mean it. For the first time in my life, I'm not only finding you...but I'm finding myself." His emerald orbs connect back with her fiery own, she stroked the tears away. "For the first time, I know what I want."

Po sniffed. "What..."

Tigress took a deep breath. "I want us. I want you."

Po gave a small a small chuckle. "A bit much aren't I?" He joked.

Tigress felt her lips shape into a smile; the old panda was back once more. "I think there's enough to share." She gave another peck on his lips and settled back into him as he wrapped a loving arm around her frame once more.

Po 'hmmmed' as the pair relaxed and watched as the flames dance their majestic dance, spouting tiny sparks into their before fading into nothing. The crackle and pop of every ember almost sounded like a song.

The perfect song for the perfect moment.

But this wondrous moment was soon interrupted by the panda as he creased his brow in confusion. "It's weird." He mumbled.

"What is?" Tigress asked.

"Earlier today, when we ran into Shan Yi, I noticed that Hei An wasn't at the fight." Po lowered an eyebrow. "It was like he just vanished."

Tigress glared over to the mouth of the cave where Shan Yi laid under his cloak and hat, he was perfectly still. She opened her mouth to say something but Shifu's voice beat her to it.

"He didn't vanish." Came the grand Master's solemn voice. Po and Tigress quickly separated and looked at the red panda.

Tigress narrowed her stare on the red panda. "Then where is he?" She asked without the slightest sympathy.

Shifu turned his head vaguely in their direction, and in the flicker of the faint fire's light, Po believed he could see a tear roll down the red panda's cheek. "H-He's gone." Was the grieving reply.

Nothing more needed to be said.

An awkward silence fell over the cave, the only sounds being the cries of the winds outside and the crackle of the fire. Po swelled his chest as persistence took over. With a straight face he asked. "Shifu, who was Hei An?"

Silence was again the acknowledgement. Po slumped his sore shoulders against the wall and stared into the fire with frustration.

"...You mean, who he was before he was called Hei An."

Po's eyes quickly snapped to the Grand Master.

Shifu got up from his mat took a seat close to the fire, the light glowing against his red and white fur. His sea-coloured eyes red with tears- he didn't try to hide the- his mouth tight with straight lips. "Hei An is not his real name. That was the title he gave himself when he disappeared. His real name was Jīng Shen.

"Jing Shen?" Po echoed.

"Vitality." Tigress informed.

Shifu nodded, he looked at his two students and then at the flames of the fire. "Shen was much like Tai Lung, hard driven and full of spirit."

It dawned on Po. "Tai Lung, he was around at the same time as _Tai Lung_?"

The Grand Master stiffly bobbed his head again. "You were not yet born to this world when Shen came to the Palace, Po, or even you Tigress. Just like this storm, the memories thrash about inside my mind, more likely to haunt me till my death bed." Po and Tigress leaned forward, ears perked up as things begun to get interesting.

"I was reasonably young myself, the winter seasons had just hit; that is where everything began."

From the curve of the cave's mouth, Shan Yi slipped a paw from under his robe to the opening at the neck and used a single claw to silently tilt his hat back, just enough to allow one eye to see from under the rim. His curiosity, too, caught up within the Grand Master's words.

Both he and Po shared the same thoughts, though they did not know it.

This is gonna be good.


	12. Claws, Fangs and Eyes of Fire

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Twelve- Claws, Fangs and Eyes of Fire

A/N: Chapter Twelve, one more closer to the end of the story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

_It was long ago, on a night much like this one. I was reasonably young myself. The winter seasons had just hit; that is where everything started._

A storm blizzard, a terrible one, had hit the Valley of Peace, enshrouding everything with a hailstorm of snowflakes. Dark clouds thundered as they sent rage after rage of rushing snowflakes through every street and field. The winds howled as they shook the shutters of windows and slammed the weak doors on their hinges.

It was the worst storm yet.

Shifu trudged his way through the snow, with it coming up to his waist he pushed forwards- needing to find shelter and warmth in walls of the Jade Palace. Visibility was reduced to nothing within a few feet- it was only by memory that Shifu knew where he was heading.

Underneath his cloak and scarf his teeth clattered and his voice grumbled in short, stuttering curses. "Oh, g-g-go on s-s-Shifu. The s-s-storm w-won't hit for an-another hour or s-s-so. You'll be back in time, s-s-Shifu, it's just one l-l-little grocery trip!"

The younger red panda did his best to mimic the voice of the Grand Master Oogway- though it only came out in cluttering teeth and a stammering replay- against the material of his scarf. With the groceries wrapped up under his arm the small master made it through the snow, inch by inch.

The poor panda had no choice in the matter, all the palace staff had been given the day off due to the coverlet of heavy snow. With the encouragement of Tai Lung and the invincible smile of Master Oogway the red panda donned his cloak and staff and headed out into the night, with an angry stare at the shadowy clouds that rolled in from the distant mountains.

A forced gale brushed up the side of the street and almost knocked Shifu off his feet and into the snow. Luckily the young master found his balance and stood against the blistering wind.

This was nuts!

The panda pursued forward, eager and determined to get back to the Jade Palace he called home. After a few steps, he paused. His white ears flicked upright to attention. He held his ground and slowly scanned the area with vigilant, iron-casting blue eyes. He was observant.

The winds howled harder.

The red panda flattened his ears again to protect them from the biting airstreams and moved forward, his eyes posted to the floor.

He stopped again; this time more vigilant than last. There was something in the wind, a sound, a voice. The red panda lifted his ears again and flicked them in the direction he thought it to be coming through. The wall of fog and rushing winds surrounding him made it hard to see what exactly- or where exactly- the voice was coming from.

It was then the voice broke through the winds. "_Help! Someone help!_"

There was no doubting it; it was definitely a cry for help.

And for Shifu to be able to hear the perpetrator they had to be close by, very close in these conditions. A figure soon formed in the fog, it was more of a dark blur than a silhouette. Shifu's frost covered eyes narrowed on the shape as he watched it run by before disappearing again. He wasn't able to get a good look at the creature, though he didn't need telling twice when a cluster of more shadows ran in the same direction.

Shifu instantly found a new energy; he leapt from point to point as he followed on after the shapes, using their tracks to move easier. As the red panda rounded the corner he stopped with the groceries still in hand. Now he had a clear view of everything.

There were a group of wolves, huge-looking fellows, all of them surrounding a lioness who was forced up against a wall by one of the bandits, her arm twisted behind her back, a blade held up to her cheek so she could see the steel blade. She howled out in pain as more force was applied to both her arm and her body. There was some inaudible chatter that Shifu couldn't quite make out but the laughter spoke everything. It wasn't a happy laugh or an evil laugh, more like a crooked chuckle.

Shifu had to act fast; he looked around for something to use as a weapon- anything. Then he spotted just what he needed. He put the groceries aside for safety as he bent low to the floor, staying out of sight.

The lioness tried her best not to appear week against these men, but they were twice her size and a way lot stronger. She did the best thing she could. "Help! Someone, please, help! _HELP!_" Her voice was quickly silence by the cold touch of the blade of the wolf's blade that held a firm grasp on her arm. She could sense his body pressed up against her own.

It was a warning.

"Shh, Shh, Shh." The wolf coaxed sweetly into her ear, every word stank of foul breath and a calm tone with the soft touch added for good measure. He traced the tip of the blade down her cheek. "You be quiet and still now, oh, so very still." He soothed teasingly. "Can't have you shouting and wriggling free now can we? That would ruin all of our fun now, wouldn't it boys?" The wolf eyed his other counterparts who gave snickers and chortles that froze the lioness' heart to ice.

The wolf turned his attention back to her as she struggled a bit.

"I said, be _still!_"Emphasising the word by pulling the feline's head back and slamming it against the frosted wall, the lioness' eyes began to flutter at the force of the impact. The wolf sneered as he placed his muzzle near ear, his warm breath against her fur. "All we ask of you _kitten_ is to give us what we want. Then this will all be over. No one can here you scream, no one's here to save you, just give us what we want!"

The lioness managed to find her consciousness long enough to growl with snarling teeth- she had to be strong. "I'd rather die first!"

The wolf added pressure against her body and the blade, piercing her skin so that a small cut was formed on her cheek, the warm touch of blood rolled down her furry cheek and dropped to the floor, dotting the ice red. "That can be arranged!" He snarled as he hauled her from the wall and threw her to the floor in the centre of the group. "Boys..." He called to his colleagues; they all looked at the feline with hungered and lustrous eyes. The lioness was too stunned and horrified to do anything, her blood turned cold and her heart stopped as the next words sounded like a death sentence.

"Enjoy..."

The wolves all bared their fangs as they enclosed in on the female. She tried to look for a way out but they blocked off all exists. "No! _No, no, no! __**PLEASE NO!"**_

That was Shifu's signal to move in.

The enjoyment of the wolves was quickly interrupted by a snowball that came flying from the rooftops, smacked one of the bandits right on the temple and sent him spinning to the floor. The wolf emitted a sound that sounded somewhere between crying and a groan of pain. The entire group was stunned by the mysterious attack. "What was that?" The leader snarled.

"I...I think it was a snowball." Replied a comrade.

The leader sneered and grasped the wolf by the chest and pointed to the now-incapacitated wolf on the floor. "How can _that _be a _snowball?" _He threw the wolf to the floor and scanned the rooftops around him. "Someone knows we're here!"

"_Augh!_" Another wolf cried as a different snowball shot through the air and smashed itself into his nozzle, sending him rearing back into the snow and clasping his muzzle where blood now began to drip. The canine was stunned before everything faded and darkness claimed him, the last thing he saw as an orange and white blur disappear into the snow.

The leader drew his sword, the others were quick to follow suit; they all went back to back. "Where is it coming from?" The leader snarled. He then saw a ball of snow fly his way, he held up his blade horizontally, the snowball was sliced in half and sprinkled into dust. "Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" He bellowed out into the winds.

Everything was then still.

The group scanned the region around them for any sign of an attack, there was none.

Then, like a horde of arrows, snowballs rained down on the remaining pack, they tried to deflect the balls of snow with their swords but it was futile. They raised their arms and coward as the downpour continued.

Well, he did ask for it...

Shifu sprang from the snow and landed a kick right onto the backside of the wolf leader turned away from him. The wolf was sent flying into the nearest wall, plastered against its cold surface. The force of the impact so tremendous that it shook the tonnes of snow that had built up on the slanted roof above, within seconds the wolf was buried alive in the heaps of snow. The others saw their leader go down and were swift to light on Shifu, but the Kung Fu Master was a step ahead.

He threw a snowball into one's eyes, temporary blinding them, giving Shifu the time he needed to dodge the steel of a blade from another attacker and throw another snowball into the other. The remaining bandits pounced on the red panda as a fierce scrap ensured.

From the edge of the road the lioness crawled away on all fours, as lightly-footed as she could. She passed the mound where the leader had been suppressed. There came a small rumble from the mound which made the feline quickly push herself against a doorframe and out of sight as a claw suddenly sprouted from the pile of snow, clasping the air before the full image of the leader surfaced.

The lioness could see his eyes burned bright and his white fangs which hungered for flesh- there was no denying that he was in feral- he drew a small dagger from the back of his belt. And with a blood-curdling howl he charged in on Shifu, taking the red panda by surprise as they went from martial arts to a full out brawl in the snow.

_I tried to fight them off as best I could, but when an animal goes feral there is almost nothing that can stop it, besides another feral creature. Luckily I had the next best thing._

Seeing that Shifu was in need of desperate help against the wolf pack and its feral leader, the lioness acted fast. She emerged from the doorframe and charged for the fight, picking up a sword that one of the unconscious wolves had dropped after getting hit in the face by a killer snowball. The weapon felt heavy in her grasp but she held firmly onto its leather handle as best she could.

Silently creeping up on the nearest wolf- the first one who was temporarily blinded- she drove the tip of the blade through his back. The wolf spurted blood from his mouth as the pain was too overwhelming, he screamed as the tip of the sword stuck out through his chest. With a sharp tug of the handle the blade slipped back through the wolf's body and he fell to the floor, a crimson pool flowing onto the ice and snow from his body.

Unfortunately for the lioness, the cries of the bandit had attracted the attention of the remaining wolves. They all wheeled on her, leaving their master to finish off Shifu. With a slightly shaking paw the lioness held up the sword and gradually took a step backwards, poised for any movement. It was quick: the first move made, by the second wolf who was slightly blinded, ended up on the floor with a deep gash cross his chest.

The second and third were more cautious and attacked in sync.

The lioness managed to cut down one of the wolves but was unable to take both at the same time. The other managed to break past her sword and sink their teeth into her arm. The lioness roared in agonising pain and sneered as she battered the canine off her body with the hilt. Once given a gap between them there was a pause, the lioness held her injured arm close to her chest- blood flowed from the wound profoundly- whilst the other still clasped the sword.

Form the other side, the wolf grinned, showing his blood stained teeth like a maniac. They challenged each other as their eyes met.

The lioness dropped the sword. It fell with an echoing _clang_ on the ice. She slowly sank to the ground, and spread her weight on all fours. She hissed against the pain in her arm. It didn't matter, what she was fighting for was something more important than her own life. With her ears drawn back and her lips raised in a growl the two encircled each other.

They then lit into fight, claws unsheathed, ready to tear the other to shreds.

Shifu was running low on energy; the adrenaline seemed to be wearing off. He had to find a way to fight this creature off. The young master tried his best to land a firm hit on the wolf but the leader would just come back with more brutal moves. Eventually Shifu left an opening to the leader, giving him the chance to grasp the small panda at the neck and slam him into the snow.

Shifu struggled under the weight and force of the feral wolf lumbering on top, sinking further and further into the layers of snow as the grip on his throat blocked of the air for his lungs and brain. Slowly the wolf drew back the paw that held the small dagger. Shifu's eyes rolled back into his head, he tried to break free but the wolf's grip was too strong. The red panda took a deep breath as means to preserve his remaining efforts of survival- but they were slipping, fast!

Slowly death came to take him from this world...

Not so fast!

There came a deafening roar and Shifu saw a shadow of the lioness collide herself with the leader. They toppled in the snow above Shifu's head, dropping the dagger into the floor- just scraping the fur on Shifu's ear. The red panda took a deep gasp for air but was too dazed to move.

The feline and wolf were on each other without delay. In the heat of the feral scrape the two separated and circled each other. "You won't ever have him!" The lioness sneered as she stared into his icy- cold blue eyes. "He's not yours to belong!"

The wolf raised his lips higher in reply. "I take whatever I like!" He barked. "And no one, especially not you, is going to stop me. I will find him and take him from you, even if it's from your dead cold fingers!"

The lioness narrowed her eyes to slits. "Just try it, Chen Leigh!" She growled. "Just. Try. It!"

The wolf launched at her, but she was one step in advance; jumping to the side she sprang on Chen. With her claws unsheathed the lioness slashed at the wolf's face, drawing blood as three parallel claws marks appeared on his cheek. She did not hesitate to use her other paw and swipe him across the eyes, leaving more claw marks oozing with blood.

Shifu managed to get to his hands and knees; he looked through dizzy eyes at the fight at hand, trying to get to his feet.

The wolf sneered as the pain shot through his face, but he did not falter, rather fuelled on by the strikes, he snapped his strong jaws at her, trying to find something that he could get his teeth on. Eventually, he got hold of something. The lioness screamed as she felt her tail get chow downed on by the wolf's sharp teeth. She was dragged back and flung into a wall. She groaned from the impact on her head, disorientated.

But Chen gave no hesitation as he jumped next to the feline and sank his teeth into her neck- her scream was ear-splitting.

"_**NO!"**_ Shifu bellowed as he watched the wolf bite tightly into the feline's neck.

The squeal that erupted from the female's lips was unbearable.

With all his might Chen lifted her entire body off the ground before swinging her body in a great arc and back down into the ground. He didn't let go, only lifting her up again as he dragged her through the snow like his chew toy.

The feline tried with all her might to pry the wolf free of her neck, but the amount of blood she was losing was too great.

Her efforts began to whine.

Shifu saw this immediately and found his senses once more. He moved with unimaginable speeds and with all his efforts and all his strength, he landed a full force kick into the wolf's muzzle. There was a faint crack from under the shriek of the winds- the cartilage in the wolf's nose had just been snapped in two. Chen released his grip on the lioness' neck to howl in agony but the energy and might behind the strike still went on, propelling the wolf into the fog and out of sight and reach of the lioness.

Chen quickly got to his feet as soon as he was back on the ground. But as he got up and looked around there was nothing to see. Everything seemed to be the same in this storm. With a bloody nose and fire burning in his sapphire eyes the wolf let out a long and echoing howl that rang through every house, every street and forest.

The entire Valley of Peace shuddered at the wolf's howl before the winds took over and Chen disappeared into the blizzard, fading into nothing but a shadow once more.

Back with Shifu, the red panda pulled the body of the lioness out of the harsh, bitter winds and into the shelter of an overhanging roof, away from the unconscious bodies of the wolves. The panda gasped as he looked over the females figure, cuts and bruises everywhere. Her beauty destroyed by the many injuries and wounds. The top three worst being the bite on her arm, her tail and- in an undeniable horror- her neck.

Blood poured from the holes where Chen had sank his teeth into the skin, catching most of the primary veins and tearing them like tissue paper. Shifu tore of his scarf, wrapping it around the lioness' neck and tightening it to stem the bleeding. "Come on, stay with me now." Shifu encouraged through fear. He gave the scarf noose a tight pull, the feline hissed- a good sign that she was still alive, but Shifu knew that if she did not receive medical help she would surely die: of her wounds or hyperthermia, maybe even both!

"Stay with me now." He repeated as he removed his cloak and covered her body with it. "You're going to be okay." He cooed. "You're going to make it."

The feline grunted as she lifted up her bitten arm, Shifu took her large paw in his small hand. Her eyes turned to him, fluttering. "Please...save..." She murmured faintly.

"I will, don't worry, you're going to be saved." Shifu replied quickly, trying to keep the feline awake.

To his confusion the female shook her head slowly. "No...no...please, save...my...my son." She begged.

Shifu was at a loss but he took a firmer grasp on her paw and stroked the fur atop her head. He leaned in and asked heartedly. "Where is your son?" The feline answered by raising her other paw and pointing to a little mound speckled with snowflakes. Shifu was by the heap instantly, he looked around the mound and found nothing- but he definitely heard something.

It sounded like whimpering.

Shifu ripped the covering from the mound and underneath, he found a small a tiny lion cub laying on its back a brown blanket. The little cub was clawing at the air and crying from the sudden rush of cold air and the absence of its mother. With his breath hitched in his throat, the young panda reached down and wrapped the cub in the brown covering before picking it up in his small arms. The cub's eyes were closed shut.

He was still too young to open his eye yet.

Shifu then though of the lioness again and was back under the roofing at her side once more. She was very still, but Shifu was persistent for her to live. "Here, here. Here's your son." He called to the female, holding the infant out for her to see. There was a pause as she did not move, but –with a relief- her eyes fluttered half open. And at the sight of her son the mother's bloodied lips formed a small smile. It warmed her heart to gaze upon her son once more.

She raised a paw up and stroked the infant with the back of her paw, the cub nestled against the familiar touch. The mother then looked up to Shifu with her yellow- but fading- eyes. "Please..."She breathed; her voice hollow and airy. She reached across with the other paw and forced the bundle back into Shifu's arms. "...take him."

Shifu's eyes widened as the cub was pushed back into his arms. He shook his head. "No...no...I can't...I...I...I can't!" He responded.

"Please..." The feline wheezed once more, tears forming in her eyes. "..._please._" She forced the cub harder into Shifu's arms. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as well as a plea. "_Take him."_ Her arms fell back onto her body.

"But..." Shifu didn't know what to say. He was silent for a few seconds. Then looking down at the cub he asked. "...what is his name?"

"...Jing... Shen..." Came the last sigh from the lioness.

"Jing Shen." Shifu repeated with a smile. "Vitality." He looked to the lioness. "It's a per-" Shifu stopped himself.

The lioness was still, very still.

There's that moment; that moment when you witness someone die, right before your eyes and there's nothing you could do to save them. A kind of saddening dream where the person you felt so close to – so connected with- is gone from your life. Well, Shifu may not have known this woman, but it stung his heart none-the-less.

It was his first, real death, whether he caused it or not- it was all the same.

Bending down by the feline's head the young master reached out and gently closed the eyes of the lioness.

Gathering his strength and will power, Shifu stood from the feline and glanced down at the cub in his arms and to his amazement, its eyes were open. They were large and glowing like a burning fire- such innocence. Now Shifu understood why he was called Jing Shen. Tucking the infant close to his robe, Shifu cast one look down at the lioness before turning on his heels and heading back out into the storm for the Jade Palace, forgetting about the bag of groceries he had left on the street side.

But he would be back.

There was work to be done.

She deserved a proper burial.


	13. Scars and Broken Hearts

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Thirteen- Scars and Broken Hearts

A/N: Another chapter, but I'll warn you now- it's quite long.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

Shifu sat in silence as he stared at the flicker of the dancing flames; it was as he was in a trance, seeing everything captured in the past by a single flame of heat. He took a deep intake of air and let out an immense sigh. The memories of the lioness plastered in the Grand Master's mind, Shifu sensed his lip tremble slightly as the tickle of another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Master..." Po's voice whispered, though it was enough to bring the red panda from his spell.

Shifu dropped his head and wiped away the tear, "Y-y-yes..." the Grand Master stuttered before looking at his students with a crooked smile- it was the best he could offer at the time. "Yes Po."

The panda hesitated and bit his lip, unaware of what to say. He had expected for Hei An- or Jing Shun, either way- to have been left on the Jade Palace steps like Tai Lung. The truth of that story was too much to withhold, no wonder Shifu was in tears, to experience such a horrific event and tragedy, any person would have broken down in tears.

And then the idea of Hei An, as a cub!

Find _that_ hard to believe!

With nothing practical to think of, Po asked. "Did you know?"

"Did I know?"

Po nodded. "Yeah..."

"Did I know that night I had just met one of the worst killers and your murderer, Po?" The Grand Master managed to compose himself long enough to raise a bushy, sceptical eyebrow.

Po was still a few seconds at the question given, rubbing his bandaged throat where a scar was now beginning to form. The panda nodded with a stone-fixed face.

"No, Po, I did not. But then..." The red panda shrugged his shoulders and let out a small sigh. "...who would have? Seeing such an infant starring up at you with such innocence in their eyes, you'd have believed anything."

Tigress dared not turn her back on her Master to look at the panther by the mouth's cave. She didn't need to; she knew that he was awake and watching the three of them in silence. Shan Yi would not make his presence known to them, and Tigress had a good reason why. Although, to some extent, she was surprised to find that the panther had not stormed off or rushed up to the group shouting in defiance.

He stayed right where he was.

The Kung Fu Master's opinions on Shan Yi continued to balance each other out. But soon, the scales were going to tip to one side, question was though:

Which side?

"But eventually, life strips all purity from a person's soul." The Grand Master continued as he stared back into the flames, pursing his lips a little as he added on. "Or perhaps that was my doing."

_On the first night I brought him to the Palace I expected Tai Lung to immediately detest the cub. Surprisingly, it went quite the opposite direction._

The red panda burst through the Palace dormitories doors and immediately shut them behind him, keeping the raging storm outside. Shifu allowed himself a moment to take a deep gulp of air as he tried to find his breath. The blizzard had intensified on his way up the slippery stone steps and Shifu had to make sure that the cub was indoors as quickly as possible.

The young master blinked a few times before the whimper of the cub in his arms brought him back to his senses. The little infant squirmed and writhed in the wrappings of the brown blanket, shivering as the covering had not been enough to keep the biting cold from his body. Shifu did his best to coax the cub, speaking gently as he brushed the back of his tiny hand against the cub's cheek.

He quickly drew it back once he realised that it was stone cold from the winds, the cub's whimpers began to increase. "No, no." Shifu hushed. "No, no, no crying." He tried his best to comfort the cub but the tears were unstoppable. "No no...please don't."

Too late.

The red panda reeled back his ears as the infant let out something between a cry and a high pitched roar.

Tai Lung's little head was around the hallway's corner in an instant. "Baba?"

Shifu's ears perked up at the sound and sight of his son. He sighed; he didn't need two kids to deal with right now. The snow leopard cub was by the master's side, filled with curiosity as to what the thing was that was making the ear-splitting noise. Because of Shifu's species he was about the same height as Tai Lung during this time.

As soon as the clouded feline was by Shifu's side Tai Lung gazed at the blankets with a quizzical gaze, he used a stubby little claw to poke the cub in the stomach. Tai Lung was too young to understand what exactly it was in his father's arms. Shifu was about to scold his son for such an act but stopped when he noticed that the crying subsided. The cub had paused to see who it was that prodded him. He looked at Shifu with his ember eyes before switching to Tai Lung.

The cub then wriggled free a paw and held it out in Tai Lung's direction, a paw no bigger than the size of a pip. Tai Lung leaned back a little, confused as to what the cub wanted. He looked at Shifu for guidance. His father glanced at him and then motioned to the cub. "Well go on then, give him your finger."

"Why...?" Tai Lung covered his paws close to his chest, scared of what the cub may do to it.

"Just give him your finger, it's what he wants." The red panda added a small smile to give the feline some encouragement. Tai Lung was hesitant but gradually reached his paw out to the cub and stuck out a small finger. When it was within reach of the lion cub, Jing Shen took the entire thing in his tiny grasp, his paw curling around Tai Lung's tubby claw.

The cub blinked and broke into a fit of giggles, yips and coos.

"Baba! Baba look!" Tai Lung squealed as he watched the lion shake the claw with delight

"Seems he's taken quite a shine to you." Shifu smiled, pleased that his now-two sons had connected without the slightest sign of hate in their eyes. "Let's get this one in some new clothes."

Tai lung followed at the side, not pulling his finger away from his new brother. "What's his name, Baba?"

Shifu gave a soft smile and although he did not show it, there was a sense of sorrow and sadness in the curve of his lips. "Jing Shen."

_After we changed his clothes we took him to Master Oogway, and as you can guess, he understood at first sight of Shen. Again, it was like love at first sight with Oogway. They bonded instantaneously. _

_I soon sent Tai Lung outside to look after his new baby brother whilst I informed Oogway of what happened down in the village. He listened without interruption. When I finally finished, Oogway was silent for a long time. I could tell he too grieved for the lioness as I did but I said nothing, and neither did he. It was only a glance into my eyes and he understood what I wanted to do. _

_He nodded in approval._

"_I'll look after the cub till you return, Shifu." _

_I got up to go but Oogway's voice stopped me. "Shifu... choose well." _

_I nodded in understanding and without delay I took another cloak, shovel and went to keep my word. The night went on; the winds did not die or let up, but my pride was too strong to be faltered. I searched long and hard for the perfect place to rest her. _

_Eventually I found it._

Shifu growled deep within his throat as he lifted up the mounds of snow and ice from the ground, luckily the soil itself was soft and soggy from the cold snow and weather, making it easier to scoop the dirt away. When the young master was satisfied enough that the grave was big enough he slammed the shovel to stick in the snow and turned to the body of the lioness still partially wrapped up in his old scarf and cloak.

He took the cold feline under her arms and half lifted, half-dragged her to the narrow hole in the ground. He gently laid her into the earthen grave, softly placing her in the right position of rest. With her paws lightly resting on her stomach, head titled to the side as an image of someone sleeping the young Kung Fu Master climbed out of the grave, grasped the shovel with a sneer and wheeled on the grave.

He paused.

Starring down on the lioness Shifu hardened his eyebrows and composed his heart.

He got to work, respectfully placing the dirt and snow over her body till it was well buried and out of sight- but never out of mind.

Shifu stepped back a few paces and looked up. With his cloak flapping vigorously in the breeze and his scarf covering half his face the red panda gave a stiff nod. Above where the lioness now slept eternally a large oak tree stood tall and proud against the beatings of the wind, covered with pure white snow on its many sprouting branches.

This tree was special.

It did not stand on any land of the farmers or that of the villagers'. Just on the outskirts of the Valley of Peace, beyond the limits of the village where very little people walked of day or night, this tree would stand forever. In the spring, when all this weather would pass, the leaves would break free of their budding cages; the flowers would open up and stretch as far as the eye could see. The grass would be smothered with dew and the morning sun would always touch the tree before any other building in the Valley.

With another stiff nod of his head, and in some way satisfied with his handiwork, Shifu looked down at the grave at the root of the tree and whispered into the winds. "You'll be with him again. But not just yet." The red panda regrettably turned his back on the tree and made for the Palace one more.

"Rest in peace..." He uttered into the winds.

_The years went by, season by season, month by month, and with it both Tai Lung and Jing Shen grew. At the age of seven Tai Lung was the first to show his ability in Kung Fu, Shen was slower.__And yet still their relationship never faltered...though it did have its up and downs._

"_AUGH!"_ Shen's voice rang through the halls of the dormitories. "TAI LUNG!"

Shifu ears shook as the scream was so loud. He got down form his seat at the kitchen table and looked out the door just as the spotted features of Tai Lung's coat sped past, and the brownish-yellow fur of Shen bolted after him. Seeing that Tai Lung had already rounded the corner, Shifu stopped the next culprit.

"Shen!" Shifu's voice bellowed, the lion cub flinched and halted his sprint. The cub stood and turned to Shifu with his ears flat. He walked over to his father with his paws against his chest. As he looked up, Shifu saw tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. It didn't stop the young Master's undermining gaze. "What are you two doing?" He snapped.

The cub physically winced as he held his paws closer to his chest. "W-we were playing...and...I-It was an accident, Baba, I-I only wanted to play!" The cub placed his paws on Shifu's robe but instantly brought them back to his chest.

Even with the cub's sudden reflex to hide his chest, Shifu's piercing blue eyes did not miss the marks on Shen's chest. "What's that...?" He asked softly, leaning forward to inspect the cub's torso. Shen stepped away in response and gripped his chest tighter, biting back a hiss. Shifu stood to full height, towering over the smaller cub. "Shen..." He cooed gently. "...what are you hiding?"

"It...I-I just wanted to play." Shen echoed, shuffling further away from his father.

Shifu stepped towards Shen and took the cub's arms in his own with a caring touch. Shifu tried to pry the cub's arms way from his torso. At first Shen resisted but ultimately gave in and let Shifu move his arms away from his chest.

Shifu's eyes bulged.

Shen hung his head in shame as Shifu stared down at three parallel claw marks across the infant's top vest. Shifu lifted Shen's top immediately and gasped when he saw three deep cuts in the cub's chest, blood trickling down each slash. Shifu dropped the top and took his son by the shoulders. "Who did this?" He barked. And then it dawned on him. "Was it Tai Lung? Did he do this?"

"It was an accident Baba!" Shen cried as more tears found their way to his ember eyes, he clasped onto Shifu's robe. "Please don't be mad! Don't blame him, Baba. I only wanted to play!" Shifu sighed as he starred into his son's eyes, he could see the plea in them. "Please..." The cub whispered as he buried his head in his father's robe.

It was clear that Shen cared for Tai Lung as his brother, even with what he had done to the cub Shen was protective of the snow leopard from Shifu's scorning. The young master got to his knees and took his son by the shoulders, this time with a delicate touch.

"Shen, I won't lie to you. I am angry at Tai Lung for doing this to you. He will be punished, but for your sake, I'll go easy on him. But you have to sometimes give him space. I don't know if he did this deliberately or by accident, but it's a lesson for you both." Shifu cupped his son's cheek and wiped away a glossy tear. "You can play together, just be careful. You're both very strong men. And I say men because you're mature enough for your age to know right from wrong, aren't you?" Shen wiped his eyes and sniffed, but nodded. "Good, now come, let's go get this clean and dressed."

The Kung fu Master got off his knees and took his son's paw, leading them both down the hallway to first tend to Shen then find Tai Lung.

_I found out it was an accident, and Tai Lung did get punished- but lightly._

_It wasn't before long that that they reached the age that every parent despises as well as cherishes. _

_Adolescent. _

_By then Tai Lung was halfway through the Thousand Scrolls and Shen was not far behind. But far as all teenagers go at that age; their hormones were wild. _

_But they were both able to keep themselves under control._

Shifu sat calmly poised in the lotus position at the base of the Moon Pool. The dancing ripples of the water gleamed against his aged features. His once brown patches that covered his face like a mask and tipped his ears had begun to fade into an auburn tone, his black moustache had grown reasonably long, still black but with white tints near the roots- the same for the small beard hanging from his chin.

In his state of meditation the aging Kung Fu Master's ear twitched a little but he remained perfectly still.

His ear twitched again.

He smiled.

Wait for it...

The serene silence of the Scared Hall of Warrior was suddenly broken as Shen dropped down from the rafters, eyes blazing and full of fire. Shifu had predicted this and was on his feet instantly, he spun and gave a full round kick to the lion, knocking Shen off to one of the pillars. The lion was down but not out; on all fours he dashed for Shifu but the panda sprang from his spot and rolled aside.

If Shen had not acted fast and done a handstand on the edge of the jade flooring he would have been one soaked cat. His ears picked up the sound of the floor squeaking and looked in time to see Shifu rushing straight for him. Shen growled as he immediately held his balance and spun on his hands, feet stuck out to strike the aged panda.

Shifu blocked all attempts.

Shen then forced himself back onto his stable feet and went for Shifu full-on force. The fight didn't last long after that, when the pair managed to put a large gap between them and both were panting heavily, Shifu nodded with a smile.

Shen nodded back and stood to properly bow to his master.

"Well done Shen." Shifu complimented. "You're getting better every day."

"Thank you, Master."

"Just focus work on your footwork; you seem to be able to stand more easily on your hands than your feet." The Kung Fu Master and student shared a chuckle. Shen rose from his bow and walked up to his father. "Well done, son, maybe one day you'll be able to take down your mature man."

"You mean _old_ man." Shen corrected with a laugh.

Shifu's eyebrows straightened as he frowned. "Don't think so little of me." He waved a finger. "I may be getting old but I'm still your Father."

Shen smiled widely as he got down onto his knees and took his father into his arms, giving him a hug. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Baba." They separated as Shifu felt his airways being crushed. "Oh, sorry."

Shifu took a deep breath to capture back the air he just lost in the lion's tight grasp. "You get stronger every day." He smiled and gazed his son up and down. "Look at you."

Shifu could not have been prouder of his son. Shen had grown up fast, his fur became an ember yellow; his mane had started to grow and was done back in a ponytail. His shoulders had grown broad and square holding up the large muscular arms that developed with the years of training. He wore no shirt to hide his well-built chest, the three claw marks now formed into scars. The only clothing he wore was a pair of black pants and a red waistband.

But out all that Shifu could not take his eyes away from it was the set of flashing eyes that burned with the entity of a thousand fires. That was the one thing that never changed, Shifu would know- his steel blue orbs had not altered over the years either.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Shifu asked, finding the presence of his other student missing.

Shen scoffed."Still studying, can you believe it?"

"He's determined to earn the Dragon Scroll." Shifu informed as he turned to glance up at the very scroll itself perched in the golden jaws of the dragon statue hanging from the ceiling. Shen joined his father's side as the stared up at the scroll. "I always thought you two would fight for it but, but you seem interested in the outside world than the Dragon Scroll."

"Mmhmm." Was Shen's reply.

The aging Kung Fu Master saw, out of the corner of his eye, the lion's claws twitching with anxiety. Whenever Shen had something he wanted to desperately tell his father he would always flick his claws, scraping them against each other. The thing, however, was that Shen never rushed in to speak; he would always find an appropriate moment.

Shifu eased the tension. "Something you want to tell me, Shen?"

The lion let out an immense sigh: the anxiety finally broken. He turned to his father. "Baba...I would...I want..." Shen sighed again, trying to find the right words.

"Take your time." Shifu eased in.

The lion took in a deep breath. "Shifu, I have news. You remember that girl by the fruit stand, just off Mr Ping's restaurant?"

Shifu paused for a minute as he searched his memory for the description of where and who Shen was talking about. He quickly found it. "Ah yes." Shifu acknowledged as he turned to the Hall doors and started to walk, Shen joined at his side. "The lynx girl: nice set of eyes..." He looked at Shen with mischief as they walked out into the gardens. "...good body?"

Shen fell for the trap. "Yeah...Wait! What!" Shifu chuckled at his son's catching on. "Shifu!"

The red panda held up his hands in defence. "Forgive me; I couldn't stand to miss the chance."

"Anyways..." Shen groaned. "...yeah, that's the one. Well, what I'm trying to say is we've become...an item."

"An item?"

"A team."

"A team now, is it?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do what?"

"Shifu!"

"Yes, Shen?"

"What I'm trying to tell you-"

"Yes?"

"...is that we're-"

"A team?"

Shen growled as he finally snapped. "_In love!"_

Shifu laughed, oh, how he loved to tease his sons every now and then. Opportunities would always present themselves to the red panda.

How could he resist?

When his laughter settled he patted his son on his muscular arm. "I'm happy for you Shen." He smiled. "It's great you've found someone, but all I can say is that you be careful. I don't want you to go and getting yourself out of control, if you know what I mean."

Shen groaned in frustration. "Shifu!" The lion crouched down to his father's eye level and took the red panda's hands in his hefty paws. "Listen, Baba, I'm not going to rush anything. You've taught me well on how relationships work. I'll start off nice, slow and steady. Okay?"

Shifu nodded with a grin and took his son into another hug. "Okay." They separated. "I'm proud of you son." Shen stood up and lead off with Shifu by his side; they walked to the Palace Arena.

On the way Shen explained how he had asked the lynx out. It started with him walking up to the stand and asking to see if she was there, and lo-behold there she stood. The lion asked to speak to her in private for a minute and she agreed once her break was on. When the time came Shen took them to the outskirts of the village and sat her under a giant oak tree that stood on the limits of the Valley- a place where they could definitely be alone.

There was silence and uncomfortable shuffling before Shen managed to find his tongue. He alleged he couldn't remember much of what he said, though she reminded him it was mostly babble. It only took a touch of her soft claw on his lips to silence his infernal blabber. And then, much to Shen's astonishment, she replaced her claw with her lips.

As they separated Shen never got a word in before the lynx explained that she had been eyeing him ever since when they were young cubs on the day they met when Shen purchased an apple and saw her- bravely giving her the snack as a sign of his appreciation.

With a smile Shen had asked her out on a date which she gratefully accepted.

After dropping her back to the stand Shen ran straight back here to the Palace where he found his father meditating.

The rest is all history.

"So," Shifu said once the lion was finished with his little story. "...will I be meeting this girl of yours Shen?"

There came a knock at the door. "You will now."The lion beamed as he dashed for the wooden doors. Stopping to make himself look presentable beyond that which he already was.

Shifu slowly made his way down the steps and rolled his eyes at Shen's behaviour.

Teens...

Kids!

With a heavy sigh the lion pulled open the double doors and let the lynx in. With her on his arm Shen closed the doors and turned to Shifu. "Baba, I'd like you to me Fu Yang Guang, the woman I've be talking to you about." The lynx turned her eyes away from Shifu; she dared not lay her eyes on the Kung Fu Master. "It's okay." Shen encouraged as he brought his lover forward.

Shifu eyed the feline on Shen's arm. She was a little smaller than Shen and had a slim but reasonable figure. She wore a purple Peony _Qipao _dress that covered her legs, with sleeves running up to the elbows: there was no special design on it, just an occasional speckle of white dots. But the one thing that Shifu spotted above anything about the lynx was her eyes. Just like her dress they were a dark tint of violet but held a gleam in the sun's rays.

No wonder Shen had fallen for her.

"Miss Fu." Shifu bowed slightly, in an informal way, easing the tension between them both. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Shen's told me all about you. Poor boy won't know when to shut up."

"Shifu!" The lion flushed as he looked away with a growl.

The red panda chuckled whilst a small giggle came from Fu. "You don't need to be so formal or scarred around me, Fu. Any friend of my sons is a friend of mine."

Fu bit her lip but found her voice- and what a sweet voice it was. "Thank you, Master Shifu."

"Just Shifu," The red panda corrected with a smile. "...we are no longer strangers. Come." Shifu held out a small bony hand. Fu was hesitant and her scared self again. Shifu chuckled softly. "Don't worry, my dear, it's a hand not a claw. I won't bite." He gave Shen a mischievous glance again. "That's my son's job."

Shen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Save me the trouble, Shifu, and knock me unconscious." He pleaded.

"Mmm, maybe later, son." Shifu said, with his paw still holding out to Fu. He turned his attention to the lynx. "Come my dear, don't be afraid of me." Fu was unsure, her purple eyes showed it, but with a slow and shaky paw she took Shifu's hand and left Shen's arm. "Now..." Shifu began, leading them off. "...how about a tour of the Jade Palace?"

_Fu soon learned to live among us at the Palace. She and Shen were so happy back then; I had never seen them in love with each other so much. A few more years went by, and their love for each other flourished, day by day. Tai Lung, however still focused on his training. He cared little for Fu and Shen's love- or love at all._

_But they did not mind and were steady with their choices, which I respected._

_They were the perfect couple. _

_And then, one night..._

Shifu contently sat back with his feet hanging over the rocky edge of the mountainside, the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom perched just behind him, it branches filled with bounties full of fresh peaches and pink blossom leaves. The evening lamp lights of the village glowing thousands of feet below. The aged Master sighed in satisfaction. But then his ears caught something, they stood upright and listened.

Someone was calling his name. "Shifu!" The voice was familiar. The red panda groaned as he got to his feet with the aid of his new bamboo flute- a birthday present given to him by Shen, completely handmade!

"Shifu!" The red panda was quick to figure out that the voice actually belonged to Fu. He watched her slender frame run in the moonlight across the mountainside paths, up the stairs to the tree and into his arms. Tears stained her face as she cried into his robe. "Oh Shifu..." she sobbed.

"Shh, Shh." He cooed, stroking her fur with his small hands. "Shh, Shh, I'm here." He sat them both down on the stone floor underneath the tree's branches. With his hands running through her fur the aged Master managed to calm fu down to the point where she did not choke on her words. "Shh. Now, take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong."

The lynx did as told and collected her thoughts but never let go of Shifu's brown robe. "Well, lately I've been having these weird things happening to me. I...I went to the doctors to try and figure out what was wrong..." She bit her lip and more tears fell down her cheeks. Shifu was quick to calm her again. "...it was only one night. Just one night when Shen and I...we..."

For a few seconds Shifu thought he sensed his heart skip a couple of beats. "...you're not..." He gasped.

Fu curled up into a ball on the floor, sinking her claws into his robe but shook her head in approval. "...I am..." She cried harder. "...I'm with child. I'm pregnant!"

Pregnant!

The Kung Fu Master and lynx sat in silence, an awkward silence that was tense you actually could have sliced it with a butter-knife. "You...you're...you're with child..." The red panda repeated; he then transformed his lips into a smile that went from fuzzy ear to fuzzy ear. "This...this...this is wonderful news! This is amazing news Fu!"

Now, the lynx forced herself form Shifu's arms, quickly getting to her feet as if the Kung fu Master had just struck her. "No! It's not!" She cried.

"It's...not?"

"Don't you see? If Shen finds out he'll leave me. I'm not ready! I don't know how to mother a child." The feline wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. "If he finds out he'll leave me." She choked on the words and lifted a paw up to her mouth as if to try stopping the whimpers forcing their way up her throat. "What will I tell him?"

Shifu slowly got to his feet. "Tell him the truth. I raised Shen, if he follows in my teachings- which I know he will- then he'll understand. Just give him a chance."

Fu was silent for a moment as she contemplated Shifu's words but then she lowered her head in despair and her lip trembled. "No...No. No! He won't understand Shifu; he'll never forgive me for this!" She turned to leave. "I have to go; I have to get out of here!"

"Get out of where?" Shen asked. Fu's heart all but froze in her chest at the sound of the lion's voice. She dared not turned to look at him. "What are you guys talking about?"

There was no reply, only the stifled choking of Fu's tears.

"Shifu, what...what's going on?" The red panda said nothing but pursed his lips and looked over to the lynx. This was something that Fu needed to tell Shen herself. "Fu?"

"I'm sorry, Shen." Fu's broken voice whispered.

"Fu, what's going on? Look at me, please, why won't you look at me?"

"I'm s-so...so sorry Shen. I...I have to go..." The lynx wheeled round and sped past Shen without so much of a glance. The lion turned to call for his lover but she was out of his grasp and sprinting on all fours for the Palace gates.

"Fu!" Shen cried as she disappeared. The lion lowered his arm and went silent. And in the full sixty seconds of his silence he did not move or say a word. And then Shen's fists slowly closed and clenched tightly at his sides. His ears flattened into his fully grown mane and his lips rose into a snarl. "Fu..." He whispered out into the cold night air as a tear slipped free.

"_**FU**_!" He then roared into the havens. Shifu said nothing, Shen needed to let the pain and loss out. But that roar, it was long-lasting and chilled the red panda to his soul.

"Shen, you have-"

The Kung Fu Master was interrupted by Shen's massive paw that snatched him from the ground and slammed him into the bark of the Sacred Peach Tree. The tremors of the impact shook the fruits and leaves free of their wooden rails. "What did you say to her?" Shen snarled to his father. "What did she tell you?" Shifu tried to speak by the force of the lion's grip and the sudden attack had knocked the air from his lungs. Shen applied more pressure. "What! Did! You! Do!"

Shifu's eyes began to roll into the back of his head; Shen snarled as he applied more force but came to senses and dropped the Kung Fu Master to the floor. Shifu coughed and gasped as air rushed into his lungs.

Shen's anger and rage still plagued him. The lion looked for something to smash, just something to let his anger out on. The only thing he had was a large boulder, which the lion darted for and lifted with a large growl. The great stone was twice his size and incredibly heavy but Shen's fury fuelled him to picking up the massive rock and tossing it over the mountains edge.

It was followed by a massive roar that tore at Shifu ear drums and ricocheted off the mountain face, echoing through the entire Valley and possibly further. Shifu tried to find his voice and calm his son but the lion darted for the Palace dormitories and locked himself in his room before a word could be said.

Shifu's heart was cold now, very cold.

_The weeks that passed were dark ones. _

_Shen would never come out of his room. I always told myself to go and talk to Shen but whenever I got outside his door I could not bring myself to knock or speak. I tried the next best thing, for days I spent searching the entire Valley of Peace for Fu- no luck. I was told she and her family had moved. _

_To where?_

_I did not know._

_Eventually I gave up and turned to Tai Lung, helping him with his training. He soon finished his studies and the Thousand Scrolls._

_That's when bad...went to worse. _

Shifu bolted through the bunging streets of the village, fear gripped his heart and anger raced through his veins. He made his way through the screaming villagers as they ran in the opposite direction of the fires and the cries of pain. This was Shifu's destination.

He rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. A large house was set ablaze. The flames crackling and licking at the timber wood of the building's frame. The heat was intensive against the coldness of the night. Shifu held up his sleeve to shield his eyes as an explosion came from the top window, and with it two figures burst from the flames.

They landed just behind Shifu and spilt into different direction. The red panda watched with a dazed expression as the two shadows ran into every house- screams and cries erupted from every construct they went into.

How was Shifu to stop this anarchy?

There was too much to deal with. But the red panda knew that Tai Lung was down here, he was at least one of them causing the attack.

But who was the other shadow?

Shifu composed himself and growled as he sped down the stoned street as he spotted a shadow pass across the street. Hot on the heels of the attacker Shifu followed it to a nearby house.

The creature smashed through the door effortlessly and landed on all fours infront of their target, a family of tigers. The animal sprang for the huddled group but was met with the full weight of the male feline. They both bared their teeth and snarled at each other, biting, clawing, mauling at whatever they could get at; knocking over chairs, tables and candles in the process.

The oil and flames of the scented candles clashed to the floor and a small pit of fired erupted with a roar. The sight of the brawl and the added effects of the fire made it all the horrifying.

"Baba!" A little tiger cub cried as her father cried in agony, being dragged by his tail in the creature's mouth. She was quickly whisked away by her mother's arms and forced behind the splintered remains of the chairs and table. "Mama!"

"Stay here!" She sternly barked before kissing her daughter on top her head and charging back to help her spouse.

The cub watched in horror as her mother and father fought against the large creature, the fight intensifying. She gasped and covered her little mouth as her parents' bloody bodies were thrown to the floor, her mother landing beside the gap where she had be placed in. The cub's lip quivered as she fought hard not to cry and give herself away. Her mother's eyes blinked a few times and her mouth twisted in a smile.

"Shh..." The female cooed to her daughter before the last breath of life escaped her and the brightness in her eyes faded. "Shh..."

The cub held back her tears.

Shifu jumped through the front door of the house and stood in stance. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Why are you destroying the village?" The creature had its back to Shifu, but the red panda could sense a familiarity about the being. "Show me your face and stand down." The creature flicked an ear in Shifu's direction.

Slowly it turned and revealed its face in the light of the fire spreading around the house. Their eyes burned as strongly as the flames surrounding both animals, a fresh cut ran down on eye from the fight with the tigers. Shifu's face fell to the floor and his blood ran high with rage.

"Father..." The all-too familiar lion growled. "...welcome to the party."

"Shen...?" Shifu gasped as he got from his stance.

The feline shook his head. "No...not Jing Shen." He showed his blood stained fangs. "Hei An, just like I can feel in my heart, darkness, when you betrayed me!" There came a sound of rafters collapsing from behind the lion. They both turned to find Tai Lung in the middle of the heap of rubble, fur bristled and tail twitching. As his eyes laid on Shifu the snow leopard growled and strode for him. It was the lion's paw against his chest that stopped him. "No! He's mine!" The lion snapped.

Tai Lung snarled in return and swatted the feline's paw away.

Shifu took his chance, jumping between his two sons and landing separate strikes that sent them flying into opposite parts of the room. The red panda switched his eyes between the two felines, wondering who to choose first. Then his weathered blue eyes looked down at the corpses of the two tigers; an inferno erupted in Shifu's heart. With a low snarl he wheeled on Hei An and ensued a full fight.

Tai Lung snarled as he picked himself off from the ground, he readied to pounce in and join the brawl but the groaning of the rafters and a collapsing wall of rubble stopped him in his tracks. Snarling at the intensity of the heat of the flames that spread onto the pile the clouded leopard turned and climbed out through the hole in the roof to continue his onslaught of the valley before heading for the main prize.

Back inside, father and son fought hard against each other in the heat of the fire which had now consumed most of the building. Shifu used his martial arts at best will to fend off the carnivorous tactics that Hei An used. The old master was losing his strength too fast in this heat, but Hei An was powered by his the coldness of his heart.

With his strength depleting Shifu gave way to openings; eventually Hei An managed to slip through, landing a powerful first strike to the centre of Shifu's chest. There was a sickening sound of ribs cracking as the Kung Fu Master was sent across the home and crashed into a wall of burnt rubble. The red panda crumpled to the floor and placed a paw against his chest.

With hazy eyes Shifu glanced at the lion approaching through the wall of fire that separated them both. The aged Kung Fu Master turned his eyes away and tried to catch his breath. And then he spotted something, a small little figure hiding in amongst the splintered chairs and table. The little cub stared back with teary eyes, afraid that the red panda looking at her would attack. Shifu furrowed his eyebrows and found a new energy at the sight of the frightened cub.

For the sake of the child, the red panda got to his feet with a groan and took a battle stance.

The lion laughed at the sight. "What's this, father wishes to fight his son?"

The words rolled from Shifu's tongue before they formed into his mind. "You're no son of mine!"

The smile faded from Hei An's lips. "You're right; I'm not your son." He then got on all fours and sank his claws into the wood flooring. "Then I guess I'll have to settle with being your murderer!" He leapt from the floor and Shifu did the same.

With unsheathed and razor-like claws Hei An roared with all his soul, but Shifu was undoubtedly stronger. The red panda intercepted Hei An' pounce with a strong kick that landed on the centre of the lion's nose, reeling him backwards through the burning house and smashing into the opposite wall. The lion grunted as he lay on the floor. There was then a groan, and unexpectedly, the roof collapsed from above and came smashing down on Hei An.

The crash made Shifu visibly flinch. As the dust quickly settled all that remained was the arm and unconscious face of the lion underneath the rubble. Shifu's chest heaved as pursed his lips and turned to the rubble where the cub sheltered herself, pulling away the layers and finding the girl circled up in a little ball of fur. Shifu reached in and pulled the cub into his arms. "Cover your eyes! He screamed above the roar of the fire.

The cub did as she was told and hid her eyes. Shifu covered the girl with his arm as he looked for an exit.

He found one.

The red panda moved towards the escape but stopped. "Shifu!" Hei An's voice yelped above the fire. He turned to the lion who tried to pry free of the rubble. "Shifu! Get back here and fight!" The lion wriggled underneath the weight of the rubble. "Come and fight me!" The red panda watched with unsympathetic eyes before he looked down at the shaking cub in his arms and made for the exit. "Shifu!" The lion screamed as an explosion erupted through the entire household.

"_**SHIFU!"**_

* * *

"As soon as we I was clear I gave the cub over to a villager and ran to Oogway for help, the rest you already know." Shifu finished as he clutched his knees before relaxing with a deep sigh.

There was silence.

Tigress and Po gawked at their Master now that the story had ended. They didn't know what to say, all of it just seemed too good to be true. But then Tigress felt tears come to her eyes, she tried to fight them back but it was useless, they fell whether she wanted them to or not.

"Tigress?" Po said as he looked at the feline.

"No, no...It can't be true." Her lip began to shake.

"I'm afraid it Tigress." Shifu answered solemnly without looking at her.

"No, no, _no_, _no!__** No!**_"

"W-What, what's wrong?" Po asked quickly.

Shifu took a deep breath but did not move from his spot. "You see Po; that cub I saved from the fire that night, the one whose parents Hei An murdered..."

"..._were_ _my parents!"_ Tigress finished as she finally broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry, Tigress." Shifu whispered with his ears flat against his head as he looked down at the floor.

The feline did not respond but rather let out a wale of anguish. Po instantly wrapped his arms around her in comfort as she cried into his chest, rocking her to side with hushes of sweat talk in efforts to calm her down. Usually Shifu would have beaten the panda to a pulp for handling his foster daughter but he was too lost in his own sea self-pity to do anything.

Besides, Tigress needed the comfort.

From the mouth of the cave Shan Yi silently slipped his paw back under his robe, letting the straw hat to fall over his face as a single glistening tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his dark black cheek.

Eventually the cave went silent, as everyone settled down into an uneasy sleep.


	14. Morning's Rise

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Fourteen-Morning's Rise

A/N: I know it's been a while but the story must go on; chapter fourteen here and ready.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

Throughout the night the storm ragged on outside as the residents of the Jade Palace and their new travelling companion tried to gain little sleep they could with the howling winds and biting air. Though what sleep they did have was of mere help, especially for Tigress. Her cries were long and full of grieving. It had taken Po a while to calm the feline- but he managed to compose her and settle down to sleep, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Come by morning, inside the cave, Po shuddered as the coldness of the air brushed against his fur, tickling his senses. He gritted his teeth and trembled against the cold winds that danced their way into the hollow cavern. The panda writhed against the stone floor, claws unsheathed and raking against the rock surface. He jolted upright and took in a deep gasp of air.

"No..."Let out in a quick whisper.

Po blinked a few times and brought a paw up to his head; he grunted and shook his skull as if to rid himself of the drumming sensation against his forehead. He then noticed that the paw up against his brow began to shake, violently. The panda grasped it but it did not stop the uncontrollable twitching. But then, as quick as it came, it went.

Po starred at his now-steady paw and let out a sigh in understanding.

Day Three.

The poison was set.

His jade green eyes looked up from the flooring and glanced around the cave, everyone was still asleep. Shifu had dropped off right by the fire, not moving from his spot since last night- he was the last of them to fall asleep- who would be able to after telling a story like that.

Po then noticed something, a cold spot where a certain feline lay by him last night. The panda gazed once again around the cave to see if she had moved.

Nothing.

Where was she then?

It was then the panda looked to the mouth of the cave, Shan Yi's bag pack and sleeping mat was also unattended. Confused by the absence of the two felines, Po grasped his walking stick and crept to the exit. He steadily got to his feet when he was outside the cave and once –in some retrospect- able to maintain his balance, he took in a gasp.

Everywhere he looked a white blanket lay. Every rock, every tree, every little bit of grass plaid was covered in the white crisp of was the cold, wet snow.

But that was not what caught the panda's attention.

Far out into the horizon's distance, just above the sea of grey clouds that settled around the spiked tops of the mountains that were the Dragon's Pass, the curve of the morning sun crept its way above the peaks. A wave of light enveloped the panda. Po's eyes squinted at the brightness of the sun's rays; he brought up a paw to shield his green eyes from the shine. And as he looked away, something caught his eye. He sighed in relief. Just a few feet from the left of the cave's mouth- and where Po stood- perched on the road's edge with her legs hanging loosely off the sides and her head facing the sunrise Tigress sat hunched, paws in her lap.

Po made his way over to the feline but slowed his pace to a very deliberate walk. There was something about the Kung Fu Master that made Po seem uneasy. It was like her aura, the way she presented herself seemed...dark. Like despair was written all over her body. In the gleam of the sunlight, Po could see the glistening of a falling tear.

"Tigress..." Po spoke above a whisper, trying not to startle the feline. The feline's ear twitched in Po's direction but she defied herself facing him, her eyes were dead set on the shine of the golden sun that rose far in the horizon of the mountains. "Are...are you okay?"

Tigress drew in a deep inhalation and exhaled it slowly, but shakily; her warm breath formed a cloud of vapour before being claimed by the coldness of the icy air and disappearing into nothing. She brought a paw up to her face and wiped an eye. "Y-yeah, Po. I-I'm fine." She tried to say with a still voice but every syllable came out like a stutter.

Po's eyebrows lowered as he leaned against his walking staff. For a good few minutes he said nothing; he felt that it wasn't necessary. He just stood there, watching her- his jade eyes admiring every line, every strand of fur and stripe on her being in the shine of the morning sunrise. He could see her shaking- but not because of the cold.

He knew why.

The panda steadily made his way over to the feline and slowly slipped his arm around her shoulder, Tigress' paw slid up take hold of his bandaged arm, clutching it with a tight hold. Po bit his lip to suppress the pain, not wanting to ruin the moment. But animal instincts took over, he leaned in and nuzzled the crook of her neck with his muzzle- a sure sign of affection and care.

Tigress could not help herself but nuzzle back in reply. She closed her eyes and reached for his other paw, brining it around her lower abdomen with his walking stick. She felt safe with him, protected from the cold, from the snow, the ice, the entire world. It could not touch her, not with his arms shielding her. She felt a tear slip its way through her closed eyes and roll down her cheek.

She broke down, bit by bit.

There was no stopping it now, she turned fully into Po's embrace and shut her eyes tighter as if to stop the tears coming- futile though it was. She shook her head as her cries soaked his cloak, Po did not mind. He brought up his arm and tenderly caressed her head, whispering soft hushes in her ears.

"They're...they're gone." Tigress sobbed. "They're gone." The words choked in her throat and burned like a flame- like the fire from that very night she lost them.

"I know..." Po shushed lightly. "I'm sorry, Tigress. I wish I could bring them back. I would if I could."

Only more tears came to Tigress' eyes. "I never even knew them..."

"You will, again. You'll meet them, but not yet." Po tightened his grip on the feline, not wanting to let her go, he shut his eyes tighter and fought hard to hold back his own tears. "I don't want to lose you."

Tigress returned the grip on Po's being. "I don't want to lose you either, Po." She tipped her head back and looked up into his emerald eyes; they danced against the rays of the morning sun and afterglow. Tigress was captivated by them. "Not now, not tomorrow, not ever..."

Po's face signalled one of his famous smiles, he brought his paw round and cupped her chin gently, pulling her up to him as he leaned down and kissed her. "Wouldn't dream of it..." The panda beamed.

"But, what about the poison?"

"Nothing this Dragon warrior can't handle." Po bounced his eyebrows, Tigress rolled her eyes. He still had that touch of the boyish persona in him yet. "Besides, I'm sure we'll find the White Rose. We do have till tomorrow."

"I hope we have enough time." Tigress sighed.

Po dismissed her read-aloud thought with a wave of his paw. "Ah, we have time to spare. Heck, we have time to kill." Tigress visibly winced at the last word. Po noticed and lowered his ears. "...sorry."

"Well, whatever the outcome..." Tigress brought her paw down to his and laced her claws with his own. She looked up again into his eyes and for the first time, Po could see someone other than a great Kung Fu Master. He could see it, deep inside her eyes- inside her soul- a young kitten, innocent, full of energy and yet silently pleading. From Po's point of view, it was the kitten inside that spoke, not Tigress. "...can I still have that last dance?"

Po smiled and replied. "One dance..."

"...one chance." Tigress finished as she reached up, wrapping her free arm around Po's neck and pulling him in for a long, passionate filled kiss.

"...Morning." A voice sang out lowly. Po and Tigress quickly separated instantly and looked to find Shan Yi perched on top of a large boulder, sitting casually as he tipped his hat back and winked at the pair, clicking his tongue in the process like someone did when they got 'ideas' in their heads. Po and Tigress felt all their blood rush to their cheeks.

Oh, there was no way of hiding it now.

Po turned away from the panther and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought of something to say, fortunately a question came to mind. "Where have you been?"

The panther waved his paw in the air nonchalantly. "Here and there, I noticed Master Tigress gone and went in search out of good companionship. I wandered along the mountainside a little to find her, turned back and spotted her with you. So, I just sat on this good seat," He patted the surface of the boulder. "...and watched the show unfold."

Tigress narrowed her eyes at the feline; she didn't believe the panther for one bit. "How long have you been there?" She hissed slightly.

Shan Yi shrugged his shoulder without a thought. "Long enough, I guess. But don't worry; I'm no tattle-tale. Your secret is safe with me."

Tigress never took her eyes off the panther as she walked away, heading back to the cave. "We better wake up the others. The longer we delay the worse it's going to get."

Po slowly followed on after her. "Hey, Dragon Warrior," Shan Yi whispered when he was sure Tigress out of ear shot. The panda looked at him with questioning eyes. Shan Yi gave another glance down the path the Kung Fu Master strode along. He then turned back to Po and showed the panda a very sly smirk, winking again and holding a thumb up. "Definitely a keeper." With that he hopped off the boulder down next to Po and walked on back to the cave. Po's cheeks flushed a rosy red but he eventually walked on with a smile.

Oh, yeah, _definitely_.

It was around noon time that the gang managed to get themselves further into the Dragon's Pass, little was said between the group. Nothing _wanted_ to be said, they all knew that today was the last complete day. The poison had set and the panda they had all come to love had little more than a day and half left. Tigress stayed well close to Po this time, both her love and concern for him was growing with every second that passed by. Her trust in Shan Yi never, however, dwindled every time she glanced at the black feline with scorning eyes and an untrustworthy glare.

At the front of the group, Shan Yi treaded his way through the deep snow, his eyes inspecting the ground- watching for if they were still on track. They eventually travelled into a region of snow covered trees; all of them round and thick, still standing tall after years of endless cold weather and blizzard storms. Po looked over the edge of the mountain to see a few more spread out trees like the one on the other side of the path.

Good place to get a Christmas tree.

If the bandits don't get you first...

At the front, Shan Yi stopped up and raised an eyebrow in question. The entire group came to a halt and all peered at the feline- confused as to why he stopped. Shifu came to his side and saw the quizzical look in Shan Yi's eyes. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah..." The feline responded as he knelt down to the snow, brushing some of it away with his paw. He gave a small laugh, but, like one of the gasping laughs when you can't believe the truth even though it's staring you in the face. "...don't kick my butt for this, but... I've lost the trail." Everyone's face fell. Tigress, however, continued on with her glare, narrowing her eyes but smiling inwards at his failure. "Luckily, I know where we are." The panther looked around on the floor, up to the mountains around them and then back down to the snow again. "If my memory serves me correct..." He walked in a circle around the group; they watched him with both intense and puzzled expressions. "...the way we want to go..." He stopped on the edge of the mountain path route and looked up. He then pointed a black claw from underneath his cloak to a mountain summit that stood erect a small distance away across the sea of clouds. "...over there."

Po's face went pale as he noticed the distance of the mountain top. "All the way over there, we'll never make it! We'd have to climb down the mountainside and cross the valley just to get to the other side. That could take all day."

The group huddled close to the edge of the mountain side. "And that's something we don't have." Shifu thought aloud.

The assembly all lined up against the path edge as they starred across the expanse of clouds to the mountain peak.

Their hopes had dropped low to the ground.

Tigress, Po and Shifu's hearts all sank to their feet.

At the edge of the group, Shan Yi sighed as he tried to figure out what to do next. Then his hear twitched. The feline lowered an eyebrow. His other ear swayed around to behind him.

Silence.

The panther went back to his thoughts, stroking his chin but stopped again. His ears both switched to directly behind the group. The feline turned around and looked at the long line of trees covering the higher regions of the mountain. He silently made his way to the foliage and disappeared among the shadows.

No one noticed his leave.

"Shifu..."Po called. "...do you think we can make it?" The red panda's ears lowered back slightly, and Po easily caught sight of it. The giant panda's stomach churned and his chest tightened. "Shifu..." All eyes turned to the Grand Master. "...w-we can make it...right?"

The Grand Master forced himself to look at his students- and more importantly, at Po. His mouth opened to say something but no words came out. He was lost. Po's heart sank down to the floor, but he maintained a calm composure.

Tigress was having trouble doing the same.

And then, like a dam that had held back a tidal wave of hatred, anger and fury Po pursed his lips, balled his paws into fists, wheeled round in the snow and strode from the group. They all watched as he ripped his backpack from his shoulder and threw it to the ground, shedding his cloak and walking stick. The panda wobbled on his weak legs as his heart raced and blood boiled- sending the poison rushing through his veins at the sudden adrenaline. He unsteadily made his way up to the nearest tree, raised a fist and- with a mighty scream- rammed it into the trunk of the tree.

The entire tree shuddered under the force of the strike; cracks ran up the bark and snow fell from the leaves around the panda, dousing him with white speckles. Again he slammed his fist into the bark, hissing and growling at the pain throbbing in his knuckles. He wanted to stop- but something told him not to, something denied him to pause, to hesitate. His body burned like a roaring fire and it needed to unleash its endless power.

Tigress rushed in and grasped Po's wrist to stop another punch from harming himself. Po's head snapped round to her with his olive eyes ablaze like a green flame yearned on inside their emerald casings. Tigress was taken aback and had not a mere second before ducking at Po's oncoming free claws. "Po!" She said in a stern tone. "What's wrong with you?" Her eyes narrowed yet held apprehension. The panda just gave another strike with the back of his hand, but Tigress was a step ahead and caught the panda's wrist. She wheeled him round her and swung him into the tree.

Po slid to the floor with a groan. Tigress breathed deeply as her chest heaved, her face was like stone, but it quickly softened as Po came to. "Tigress." He wheezed, brining a paw up to his chest and letting out a fit of coughs- blood spurting the snow with red poker-dots. The coughing subsided as a trail of blood ran from Po's mouth. "Tigress...I'm sorry." Po looked up at her apologetic eyes and then turned away in shame. "I...I don't know what came over me."

"I'm afraid that was the poison." Shifu's voice put in. "Now that it's set in your blood, Po, you'll lose yourself more and more as the day goes on. You'll be in and out of states like this, their fits of rage. Deadly and dangerous. We'll have to be cautious. With someone your size and species you could tear anyone of us to pieces." The Grand Master paused. "Even Tigress won't be able to stop you."

Po looked to the red panda with fearful eyes. "You mean... what...I'll slowly descend into madness?"

"I'm afraid madness won't even come close to what'll happen to you." Shifu explained solemnly. "You'll go into something way worse. If we're not careful- and if you don't fight this off till we find the White Rose- I'm afraid you'll go feral."

_Feral...!_

"_Feral?_" Po echoed with a shout.

Shifu's ears were pinned right against his head now. "It's the last stage of the poison before you'll die. At this point I'm guessing you'll slip in and out, unaware of your senses and conscious mind." He looked to his student with grave eyes. Po was having trouble grabbing the concept of the situation- but his eyes never hid the fear and horror of his emotions.

This was going to take a lot to explain, but Po was like a child in some ways. Shifu changed his words and softened his tone. "Imagine like you're having a dream, everything is a blur, nothing seems real or fake. You have no control of your actions and can't stop yourself, you run around and attack everything you see- people you see. You're strong, incredibly strong and nothing can stop you..."

Po gulped- hard. "...besides another feral animal." He finished, remembering his Master's words.

Shifu sighed immensely; he turned and looked back out at the expanse of clouds and the mountain top. And in his gaze the red panda's eyes hardened, determination and enthusiasm filled his body. His voice was laced with fortitude and will power. "But I'm not going to let it go that far. We're _going_ to get to that flower. We're _going_ to make it, Po. And we're _going_ to cure you." The Grand Master turned back to his newest student. "I'm not loosing another student just yet."

Po gazed into Shifu's eyes and, as if by magic, Po shared his Master's determination, purpose, his beliefs and faith. The panda smiled as he wiped the blood away from his muzzle. He grunted and used the steadiness of the tree to push himself to his feet. Tigress retrieved his staff, backpack and cloak. The panda smiled as he took them all and donned his clothing.

And then, with a broad smile, he said. "Let's ride."

And as the panda took a step forward something fell between the gang. "Whoa!" The panda tripped onto his back side at the surprise whilst the others snapped into their stances. It was the body of a wolf, with all-too familiar clothing. Po shuffled and got to his feet. The body did not move as a small river of blood trailed down to the panda's feet. Po stepped out of the way of its stream and gazed back at the body.

It was dead.

Everyone eased up.

There came the crunching of snow from behind Po's back. The panda turned to see Shan Yi rising to full height, sword in his paw. There was a trace of freshly gleaming blood on its blade. Before anyone could get a word in the panther informed them with a low voice- almost growling. "A scout; I found him in the tree tops..." The panther wiped his sword with his cloak and sheathed it. "Look familiar?" He asked, motioning to the body.

"One of Chen Leigh's gang members." Mantis chipped in.

Shifu's teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists. Po was just the same.

"They can't be far behind." Crane warned. "Up here in the mountains there aren't a lot of spaces to hide. I mean, the only good place to hide would be..." He abruptly paused and then looked to the long line of trees; everyone followed his gaze and tensed up. None of them moved, they were too afraid to do so. "Does anybody get the..."

"...you mean, like we're being..." Viper whispered.

"...watched." Shifu, Tigress and Po all ended simultaneously.

"He's there." The Grand Master spoke so quietly it almost seemed inaudible. "He's waiting."

"For what?" Monkey asked.

Shifu didn't reply but Po felt the need to say it. "The right moment to strike." The panda called to his Master but did not dare take his emerald eyes away from the shadows of the trees. "Shifu, think we can make a run for it down the mountain?" When there was no reply. Po said. "I thought so, any other ideas...anyone."

Shan Yi was still like a statue for a few good minutes as his eyes scanned the tree line. And then, an idea exploded in his head. "I have one..." He said with a smile to the gang, he then remembered the possible threat and turned back to the tree line with penetrating eyes. He gained everyone's attention.

"What you got?" Po asked as he squinted into the shadows.

The panther chuckled to himself and gave a lost-boy smirk. "Ever been sledging, anyone?"

Silence again filled the air, but no one dared turn away from the tree line- only raising their eyebrows at the question.

"I have..." Po's voice piped up.

Shan Yi tried to hold back his laughter at the other Kung Fu Masters. "Well get ready for your first run."His tone then turned as serious as his face. "Okay, here's the plan. Master Crane, when I give the word send a blast of air into the tree line- it'll give me the few seconds I'll need. You'll be able to fly this one out. Po, Master Tigress I'm going to need your strength to help move our sledge to the edge of the mountain. We'll have to be quick; I'm guessing their swarm from the shadows like moths to a flame. Everyone will need to jump on as soon as it's ready." The panther slowly unsheathed his sword. The scrapping of metal on metal making everyone cringe as it cracked through the silence. "No doubt they'll give chase after we're on the move. They're as strong as they are nuts."

"_You're_ nuts." Tigress snorted.

Shan Yi smiled as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and lowered it to his side. "Comes with the job, I'm afraid." His face held that same boyish smile.

"And what exactly do you plan to use a sledge?" Tigress sneered.

The panther lightly tapped the blade of his sword against the bark of the tree Po had cracked slightly- giving an opening to a weak spot. "On three..."

"...One..." Crane spread his wings and readied to light into the air.

"...Two..." Po and Tigress got ready to spring into action. Shan Yi gripped the hilt of his sword with both paws and raised it up beside his head, ready to strike.

Everyone took a collected intake of air.

Here goes nothing...

"_...__**THREE!**__" _


	15. Race Ya

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Fifteen- Race Ya

A/N: Time for the next part of the story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

Like a swarm of malicious wasps, a wave of wolves burst from the shadows of the trees with ferocious haste. Shifu and the gang immediately placed their plan into action. Shan Yi swung his sword through the air and into the bark of the tree- the entire trunk was cut clean as it toppled to the floor. Po and Tigress ran behind the cut trunk and pushed with all their strength. The tree was heavy but the wetness and cushioning of the snow helped as the bark slid against the cold ice. Shan Yi didn't even bother to sheath his sword as he placed the long blade between his teeth and aided the two Kung Fu Masters.

Crane sent a gust of wind into the trees, even though no projectiles shot from the darkness, before swooping in to aid in the scrap.

A few wolves tried to make an easy attack on the felines and panda pushing the great log but Shifu and the rest of the Five were quick to intervene and prevent the canines eve laying a single claw on their colleagues.

From inside the gloom of the tree line Chen Leigh sat perched on a sturdy branch high up within the thickness of the brushwood- many other members of the Thousand Arrows sat idle as best they could. They wanted to jump right in on the action, but restrained their lusts- if their commander sought for them to hold back then there was something particular planned inside their leader's mind.

Leigh smirked as he watched the battle from his hiding spot.

Back on solid ground Po, Tigress and Shan Yi had managed to push the large log near to the path's edge. Po turned and pressed his back against the bark, digging his feet deep within the coldness of the snow and ice. He grunted and groaned as the three companions used their strength as one to move the large tree. The panda then suddenly felt the weight of the tree begin to rise, he looked up to the log and then back to Shifu and the others. They were too in depth with the fight.

"No!" Po gasped as he wheeled round, dropping his staff and latching onto the trunk; sinking his claws into the wood. The tree stopped its tipping. Shan Yi and Tigress both looked at the panda with questioning eyes. "Not yet, we can't leave them!" He jerked his head stiffly to the fight. "Help them!" He snapped.

"But we have to hold on to the tree." Shan Yi quickly said as he removed the sword from his teeth in time to cut down an oncoming wolf. The body fell at Tigress' feet. "If we let go the weight will tip it over without us."

Po looked at the felines with narrowed, strained eyes. "I...got...it." He groaned.

"Po, you won't be able to hold it on-" Tigress put in.

"Tigress, I got it!" Po hissed at the feline. With a tight jaw the panda used his own weight to overtake that of the log; he pulled it down and held on tightly- just holding most of it over the edge, ready to be tipped if need be."Go!" Tigress narrowed her eyes as she nodded, letting go of the trunk and jumping into the battle to help her cohorts; Shan Yi was quick on her tail. The strain on Po's muscles burned inside of his arms; fresh blood began to seep through the bandages covering his arm. The panda hissed at the pain shooting through his entire body but he was either to determined- or too stubborn- to let go.

Not if the lives of his friends depended on it.

Chen Leigh narrowed his eyes in on the panda as he watched Po take the weight of the large tree, Tigress and Shan Yi leaving him to join the brawl. The hefty wolf brought a paw up to his chin and stroked the little tuff of fur hanging from his jaw.

He lowly 'hmmmed' to himself.

"Commander?" An archer called to his leader, holding onto the trunk of the tree with his claws like a bear. Leigh turned to his follower. "What's the next move, sir?" Chen eyed the canine with inspecting eyes; he then noticed the bark that the wolf clung to. Latching out a paw and grabbing hold of the wolf's collar he pulled the archer onto the branch as he took the wolf's place- latched against the tree with his claws sunk deep into its core.

It was deep- and very thick.

Chen smiled as he then dragged his sunken claws down the bark of the tree. The remaining archers watched with curiosity as their leader mauled away at the tree bark. Some leaned forward to get a better look; others raised or lowered an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Commander?"The wolf who had swapped places with Chen asked.

The canine leader did not answer as he removed his claws and gently slide a paw through the large cracks made by his thick claws. Then with a tight pull on the underside of the bark a large shard- approximately the size and thickness of a small wooden door had been ripped free from the trunk. Chen peered round the trunk to the fight- Shifu and his students were almost done finishing off the first wave of wolves- Po looked as if he was ready to let go of the log.

Chen turned to his men. "Do the same as I did, quickly!" The remaining wolves lit into action as they all climbed around the rotund tree trunks and began to carve out the shards of tree bark. Chen smiled at his men's' enthusiasm. "First prize to the man who brings me the head of the Dragon Warrior." He announced, encouraging his men to work all the faster whilst he looked back down on the tussle with his steel blue eyes.

Po was losing his strength at an unbelievable rate, this log was too much to hold- but for the sake of his friends he held on tight, not daring to even let one finger relax. There was a sudden silence. Po still held his eyes shut as he felt a hand on his arm, the sense of the size told him it was Shifu. It was comforting and gentle- Po didn't need to look to tell that Shifu was amazed and proud of his student's dedication. "Get on." Po barked as he pulled the log lower for Shifu, the Five- apart from Crane, who flew high into the sky- to board. Shan Yi was the last to get on after he sheathed his sword and took one of the archers' bow and a handful of arrows.

Po looked at his with inquiring eyes. "Just encase." The panther replied.

With the last person onboard the panda wasted no time as he released his grasp on the log with a gasp of relief.

With a slight wobble on his unsteady legs Po fell to a knee. He wanted to rest- to relax so badly. It was only the call of Tigress' voice that the panda's jade eyes snapped open and found himself watching the log slip out of view down to the mountainside. Po groaned as he got to his feet, adrenaline coursing through his body as he scooped up his walking stick and made a wavering sprint for the path edge.

With much force Po leapt from the snowy edge and peered down to the log, it was too far away, he had missed his chance. His eyes widened as he began to descend into the slope. He suddenly then jerked as the speed of his descent decreased. Po looked up to find Crane's claws latched onto the walking staff that he held above his head with both paws.

Po groaned- he just wanted to sleep- but the rush of adrenaline in his veins kept him awake enough to hold onto the staff, though only just. The panda looked down to see that he was being glided towards the log, as his feet touched to large wooden sled Crane released his grip on Po's staff and flew high into the sky once more. Po found his balance on the log as he grasped two thick branches either side for support.

Shan Yi and the others had all done the same.

Po did his best to shield his eyes against the dash of the biting wind, he squinted to find for any obstacles that would surely block their path- all he could see was the sea of clouds that eventually swallowed them whole. For a few minutes nothing but thick greyness came around everyone's eyes as they tried to still keep an eye out for obstructions, eventually coming out on the other side of the clouds and back into the sharp winds of falling snow again.

Everything turned to an ashen colour.

Up front Shan Yi latched his claws into the bark of the branches as he tried to keep a steady foot on the makeshift sled. His hat blew off his head and hung down his back as he stared ahead of the sled's ongoing path, he narrowed his eyes.

He then spotted a tree making its way straight for them. The feline acted fast as he leaned to the left side of the log, trying to shift the weight, but it was effortless. He turned to the others behind him and shouted over the roar of the winds. "Lean left!" The others saw no reason or point in arguing the panther in their current predicament. Seen as he was at the front of the log, he would be the eyes of their steering. They all leaned just in time to see the tall frame of the tree pass by with mere inches of space between them. They levelled out.

"_Argh!_" Po yelled above the holler of the airstreams. Everyone turned to see the panda hunched over and clutching his side, with their eyes turned away from the blowing snow they could all see a dark patch forming in the panda's white fur. Po removed his paw to see a gash in his waist and blood leaking from the wound.

Shan Yi remembered to focus his eyes on the path ahead. He gasped. "Right!" He yelled from the front. Everyone did as ordered and leaned.

Once level again, "Po!" Shifu cried, being the closest, seeing the wound and turned to help the panda.

"Keep going!" He shouted in reply, grasping the branch again, teeth clenched and strained eyes he looked over his shoulder.

His eyes broadened.

Just coming out of the bank of the clouds many figures emerged, gaining speed on the group, swerving side to side on what looked like makeshift sleds like the log Po and the gang were on. They weren't children playing on the slopes. It was the rest of the Thousand Arrows. Po was sure of it. They were heading straight for the group. Po judged that the wolves would surely reach him and the others in maybe under a minute.

Po had little time to think. "Left!" The panther bellowed again, everyone leaned as they rushed pass another obstacle.

He got an idea.

As he was the largest of the group and the heaviest he could steer the entire log if he wanted to. Tighten his lips and slipping his staff into the holds of his backpack Po grasped the right branch- hoping it would support his weight- as he leaned dangerously over the edge of the log; it began to tip further to the left. He continued to lean, trying to reach the ground with his paw.

The others noticed and tried to level out the tipping tree but Po's weight had the advantage. Everyone turned to see what was making their steering so difficult, all eyes landed on the panda. "Po, what are you doing?" Tigress shouted. Po ignored her as he finally reached a level where he had his face at least a foot away from the rushing floor. The panda lowered his paw into the snow; it bumped along the passing floor. Po retracted his paw. Then, he unsheathed his stubby claws and with a loud bawl he punched his paw into deep into the snow.

Po's muscles screamed. His shoulder felt like it was about to pop out of its socket, but he kept his paw in the depths of the snow. "Come on!" He whispered to himself between tightened teeth. The panda leaned lowered and sunk his paw deeper, the snow brushed hallway up his forearm.

"_**COME ON!**__" _He roared.

Finally the tree's speed began to slow, it swirled round. Everyone tightened their grip as the long log swung in a great ark, turning broadside before setting straight again. Po was at the front now. The move had drained a lot of energy from Po's arm. But the panda was awakened, again, by sudden sting of pain that exploded in his shoulder. Po roared louder and higher than any of his companions ever heard.

The panda levelled out the tree as he pulled himself against the branch he still had hold of. He tucked his arm close to his chest.

Shifu made his way next to the panda, taking hold of the branch opposite Po. "Po, what's wrong?"

The panda turned to the Grand Master. "It's Chen, he's following us!" Shifu turned his eyes to the trail behind the log- the others did the same- to acknowledge Po's theory; the Thousand Arrows were gaining.

Now- from the back of the tree trunk- Shan Yi stood poised, starring at the oncoming archers. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl. "Here they come!" He called as the wolves had finally caught up with the makeshift sled.

The pack was upon them.

Shan Yi immediately drew the taken bow and took an arrow from his belt; he drew the string back and took aim. He fired, striking the closest wolf in the chest before he could take a shot at the group. The canine was dead before he hit the ground. The canine whelped as he fell of his small wooden board and into the snow. A few members soft the Thousand Arrows swerved around his fallen body.

Shan Yi drew another arrow and fired.

Another wolf one went down.

"Three O'clock!"Viper shouted to the panther as he searched for another target. Shan Yi wheeled round and fired another arrow. It pierced through the armour of a wolf that had tried to leap onto the sled, the force of the projectile interviewed and sent him crashing into the snow. If the arrow didn't kill him, then the fall into the rushing snow would crush him.

"They're trying to get on!" Monkey shouted as he punched a wolf square in the nose, the canine was sent reeling back and crashing into his companion. They both tumbled into a ball of flaying arms and legs in the snow.

"Don't let them!" Shifu barked as he used the branch to hoist his entire body up to kick an archer in the face. Once back on his feet he turned to Po. "We have to steer this thing or we'll crash!"

Po grunted and nodded his head. "Help the others. I'll steer!"

"No, Po, your arm, you'll do damage to it!" The Grand Master caught his breath. "I'll help."

Po's eyes were set dead forward on the path of the sled. The panda whipped his other arm onto the branch Shifu had hold of- nudging the red panda away from him- with a loud groan the panda pulled with his dislocated arm and titled the log right, jerking the sled out of the path of a large boulder. "You want to help?" He tugged the trunk the opposite way- out of the path of an oncoming tree stump- before levelling out again. "Help _them_!"

Shan Yi drew another arrow into the bow string, searching for a target that was close enough within range. All those who had tried to board the makeshift sled had been easily thrown or kicked off by the Furious Five, the remaining wolf archers had yet to catch up with the fight. But amongst all the sledding bandits, Shan Yi's eyes focused in on one particular member of the mob.

Even though they were meters apart from each other, Shan Yi's burning eyes locked with the ice cold blue orbs of Chen Leigh. The wolf leader lowered his body further to his rough and ready board as he snaked his way through the members of the Thousand Arrows. The members of the horde did the same as their leader as they increased their speed and shortened the distance between them and their prey.

Shan Yi growled lowly as he fired the arrow- it missed.

The panther reached for his belt but discovered he was out. The feline threw the bow at the archers, catching one and causing him to get flung from his board and into the snow. Shan Yi didn't notice his unintentional strike on the archer; he was too focused on Chen. He crouched close to the log, sinking his claws into the wood. "Come on..." He whispered. "...come and get it."

Chen was gaining closer and closer to the log; he balanced himself as he stood up and drew his bow and a single arrow. Keeping one eye on the path ahead and the other on his target, he steadied his arm as best he could. The wolf smirked as he zeroed in down the arrow's body. The wolf was too interested in his shot that he didn't notice the small stump of snow that gave to a sudden drop before continuing on. The sudden jerk in his movement caused Leigh to release the bow string and shoot the arrow.

It missed its target, but struck the branch Tigress clung to, the bark snapped in two against the sharp slice of the arrow tip. The feline lost her balance at the sudden loss of her anchorage, her claws groped at the air for something to hold on to but all she clutched at was thin air. She screamed as she waited for the impact of the snow to come. She felt a sudden jolt.

She looked down to see her vest caught in the grasp of Shan Yi's paw. Tigress' breathing was laboured as she hung from the log with her feet and the panther's grasp on her vest as the only anchorage, the snow rushing mere inches from underneath her. One of the bandits saw Tigress in her quandary and sped to the side of the sled. With a malicious smile he reached out to grab hold of Tigress' cloak. As the canine's paw grew close to the flapping material Shan Yi heaved the feline towards him. She took hold of his body but the panther quickly swapped their positions as he shuffled his way down the trunk. Tigress took Shan Yi's spot, watching as he crouched low against the bark before pouncing at the wolf.

The bandit was taken by surprise as the feline landed on his wooden board, the wolf tried to reach for his sword but Shan Yi was quicker. The panther grasped the bandit by the throat and squeezed, the animal writhed and twisted in his grasp but- with a sickening crunch- the wolf's neck snapped and his body went limp. Shan Yi took control of the board after as he threw the body into the snow.

"Keep going! I'll hold them off and join up with you!" He yelled over the roar of the winds to the group.

Tigress nodded as Shan Yi manoeuvred himself behind the log and in a great swing went far away from the tree, only to return with his sword drawn, heading for the Thousand Arrows.

With one pass through the horde of bandits Shan Yi sliced, cut and slashed his way through a few wolves. Those who had come into contact with the panther's blade crumpled down and toppled into the snow. Satisfied that it would give the Shifu and the others time to escape, Shan Yi made a professional spin of his board and aimed straight for Chen.

The wolf commander saw the panther heading in his direction. He drew his sword. "Take care of them, he's mine!" He barked, the remaining archers nodded and charged for the large runaway tree. Chen stood to full height as he lowered his sword to his side. Shan Yi leaned his board and maintained his balance as he positioned the panel underneath his feet. The two enemies soon came head to head, for a few seconds they just stood, starring at each other- everything else that passed by seemed like a blur to them, all they saw was each other. Shan Yi was the first to move, with a grand swing of his board the panther rammed straight into Chen. Their blades locked, sparks flew as metal scraped metal. Their faces came inches from each other- they could smell each other's breath. They forced each other apart, running down either side of a fallen tree to immediately slide back together and continue their ferocious wrangle.

Po growled against the pain in his arms and waist as he tipped the log out of the way of oncoming obstructions. His body was only fuelled by the rush and heat of the moment, he felt no fatigue. But he surely felt pain. That was good, it kept him awake. They were nearing the bottom of the valley slope. Po then noticed something up ahead. His eyes expanded and his mouth was agape.

"Shifu!" He called to the Grand Master.

The red panda was by his side in an instant. "What is it, Po?" He shouted.

"Up ahead!" The panda nodded. Shifu's blue orbs glanced forward of the trunk, approximately a mile ahead- and closing in fast- was a major problem. What Shifu had thought of being just a simple slope down to the bottom of the valley ended up being a chasm with a single stream running through the bottom, but that wasn't what the Kung Fu Master's eyes caught. It was rather the large gap that separated the mountainside they were on, to the mountain that they needed to reach.

"We won't make it..." Shifu whispered to himself, judging that the space was larger than it seemed from their current distance. "It's too large!" He finally spoke up. "We won't make it!"

"Oh, yes we will!" Po growled as he leaned forward. "There's a slight slope up before the gap. If we can build up enough speed we can make it!"

"Panda!" Shifu screeched. "Are you nuts? There's no way we can all make it."

Po lined up the tree with the oncoming ledge, it was a straight path. "We have to try!" The panda looked up and spotted Crane. He called the avian down to him, close enough for the panda to shout up to him. "Crane, there's a gap up ahead. We're going to need a boost of air. Think you can give it a try?"

The flying Kung Fu Master looked at Po, then to the open ledge drawing closer and then back down to Po. The avian's brown eyes searched Po's emerald orbs for some alternative to his plan but saw that was nothing else- nothing but determination and faith. "I'll do what I can."

Since the start of all this fiasco, Po actually smiled. He nodded in thanks to the bird. "More than enough, I'll give you the signal." Understanding what was being asked of him, Crane took of into the sky again, gaining distance ahead of him and his friends.

Shifu starred at the panda with worried but trustworthy eyes. "I hope this works, Po." He said loud enough for the panda to hear.

"Me too..." The panda breathed. Turning his head over his shoulder slightly, Po called out. "Hey guys, heads up. There's a large gap ahead, when I give the word, everybody jump!"

In the warmth and adrenaline of the moment Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Tigress all froze and starred at the giant panda with shocked eyes. "What!" They all shouted, and then turned to Shifu.

The red panda shook his head in denial. "Wasn't my choice..."

"Po, it's insane!" Mantis snapped.

"No, _this_ is insane!" The panda barked in reply.

"Do we have much other choice?" Viper asked as she tightened her grip around a branch.

Po, and Shifu, didn't reply- Viper, Monkey and Mantis shared uncertain eyes and glances. But Tigress was unmoved like her companions. "I say we go for it!"She piped in. Now Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu stared at her with dubious eyes. "We have no other choice! Either we stay here and fight! Or we brave the jump and push onward!" Tigress locked eyes with Po as he heard the feline take his side. "Do it, Po!"

Po beamed as he looked over his friend; that was till he noticed a particular person missing. "Where's Shan Yi?"

Tigress immediately looked over her shoulder and saw the fight occurring between Chen and the panther. "He's too far! He'll never get to us in time!" The feline cupped her paws over her muzzle. "Shan Yi!" She called up to the panther. He didn't seem to have heard her. She tried again. "Shan Yi!" She tried to gain his attention by waving her arm in the air- hoping he would see it. Po turned his eyes to the approaching cliff. They were less than half a mile away now and drawing closer with every second. It was a directly clear path to the edge. Po looked over his shoulder and gazed at the battle of swords further up the mountain slope.

Come on Shan...

A distance away Shan Yi and Chen Leigh swiped and slashed at each other with lustrous eyes and snow-bared fangs. Their blades clanged and rung with every strike they made contact against each other, metal upon metal- sparks flew every time they collided. Shan Yi swung out again to avoid another tree before sliding back next to Chen. The wolf expected another swing of the sword but Shan Yi had other plans; feigning a swing of his blade, the panther smashed his board with Chen's.

The two lost their balance for a few seconds but Shan Yi latched out a paw onto Chen's vest. The wolf growled as he felt the feline's paw on his body, using Shan Yi as an anchor Chen pulled himself up and swung for the panther. Shan Yi rose up his sword and blocked the strike. Chen tried to backhand him but the panther saw the move, letting go of the commander's vest to grasp his wrist. The two swordsmen groaned against the other's strength.

"This...has...gone on...long enough..." Chen barked. "...it's time...to...end it!"

"You...won't lay...a...claw...on him!" Shan Yi hissed. "Not...whilst... I'm here!"

Chen's lips formed from a snarl in a malicious grin. It chilled Shan Yi's heart more than the snow or sharp winds. "Then it's time...to end..._you!_" Shan Yi was taken aback by the wolf's words, his strength left him. His arms went slack. Chen felt the change in the panther's power and ripped his wrist free to give a sharp slash across the feline's face with his claws.

Shan Yi's head cracked to the side as he grasped his face with his paw. He roared in agony. The boards separated. Chen watched as Shan Yi clutched his face. The panther removed his paw to find three lines of smudged blood on his paw. Shan Yi then heard something, his ears flicked up. He looked up with laboured breathing to find his name being called. Up ahead, just infront of the remaining band of archers Shan Yi saw Tigress' small form waving her arms, shouting out his name every few seconds. He then looked further infront of the makeshift sled at the large chasm.

His eyes widened.

Chen turned his head in the same direction, seeing the same as the feline. As he looked back to the panther he saw that Shan Yi had sheathed his sword and was now lying on his stomach across the wooden board. He shot in front of Chen, heading for the log. Chen was quick to sheath his own sword but instead of getting onto his stomach the wolf knelt down and gained haste.

Tigress watched as Shan Yi's form came rushing down the slope; he had seen her waving her arms. She turned to Shifu. "He's coming!" She watched as Po leaned forward, gaining speed on the sled, everyone did the same except her. Tigress looked back up to the panther; he had sped past the remaining archers of the Thousand Arrows like a bullet. Tigress snapped her head to the front of the tree. It was only metres away now. Fear gripped her heart.

Shan Yi wasn't going to make it.

He was too far away.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Po call out. "Okay, guys! Get ready, on three!"

"One..." Shan Yi clenched his teeth as he pulled back his ears, sinking lower and speeding faster. Tigress watched him draw closer and closer.

Chen was hot on his tail.

"Two..." Everyone got ready to pounce from the tree, Tigress did the same- though contemplating which direction to leap for: the other ledge or Shan Yi.

The sudden white ground gave way to a deep gap of the open chasm as the large tree slid of the edge of the mountain slope.

"Three!" Everyone jumped towards the other side of the chasm, hoping to land on solid ground. "Crane! Now!" The avian swept down from the sky and with a big flap of his wings, sent a strong gust of air rushing past the group.

It was enough.

Po, Shifu and the Furious Five all landed on the other side of the gorge. They tumbled and rolled in the soft cushioning of the snow to break the fall. Tigress grunted and groaned as she rolled in the coldness of the ice but was quick to get to her feet and run back to the edge. Her eyes just caught the sight of Shan Yi disappearing into the trough of the slope before shooting high into the air. She gawked as the feline pushed himself from the board and stretched out his arms as he began his descent.

Shan Yi's golden eyes widened.

"No!" He snarled, realising he was just a few feet short of the edge.

Tigress heard his gasp of realization, thinking quickly the feline stripped her backpack, ripped the cloak from her shoulders and tied a knot in one end. She threw the anchor out to Shan Yi as he disappeared below the cliff side. Tigress felt a sudden jerk on the material as the panther caught hold of it, but the weight of Shan Yi was a little too much for her to hold and caught her off guard. Her body lunged forward and slid through the snow. She tried to find some support, but none was provided, she was slipping towards the edge.

With a scream she toppled over and into the chasm before letting out a sound of something between a squeal and a roar of pain as she felt every muscle in her lower back and tail stretch to their limits against the weight of both her and Shan Yi's bodies combined.

The feline looked up to find Po's back half hanging over the edge of the cliff with his paw wrapped around her tail. Po grunted as his shoulder dislocated felt ablaze. He turned his head to his walking stick imbedded in the snow and earth and then to his friends. "Hurry, I can't hold on to them much longer!" Shifu and the four Kung Fu Masters were quick to rush to the panda's aid as they all worked together to bring up Po, Tigress and Shan Yi. As everyone was brought onto the steady ground they all collapsed in the snow on their backs- their breathing heavy and laboured.

On the other side Chen slid on his board to infront of his men, slowing them all down to a stop at the edge of the slope. The wolf leader glared at the pile of Kung Fu Masters and Shan Yi in the snow.

Shan Yi's head was turned to the side, facing the mountain slope they had just ridden down. He watched as Chen and his group came to a halt on the other side of the chasm. The feline furrowed his eyebrow as he got to his slowly got o his feet. The panther steadily walked over to the snowy rim and glared at the gang of archers. His burning eyes zeroing on the leader specifically.

And then, like some monster had burst from its cage, Shan Yi sunk to all fours, arched his back out and let out the most horrifying, ear-splitting and long-lasting roar anyone had ever heard. The Kung Fu Masters covered their ears and grunted. The horde of Thousand Arrows scurried back at the sound of the fierce bellow. Chen, however, remained where he stood, cloak blowing in the wind. The large wolf stood poised, before he- too- slowly sunk down onto his forepaws, gave a secret, toothy grin and raised his head to the heavens, howling long and proudly.

Soon everything went quiet.

Shan Yi stood to his full height, inhaling and exhaling deeply through clenched teeth, fists balled.

For a few moments, no one did or said anything.

They didn't know what to say- especially to something like that.

Po moved slightly but gave out a sharp yell as he felt the white hot sting of pain run through his shoulder and waist. All eyes- apart from Shan Yi's- turned to the panda. They rushed to his aid. The panda sat up as he clutched his waist. "Po let me take a look at that." Viper said as she used her tail to remove the panda's paw. She sighed. "It's deep. But it should heal." The snake reached into her bag to produce a roll of medical bandages. She began to work on wrapping it around the panda's waist.

Po smiled at the enquiry. "One more to add to the pile." He moved his arm up to throat to stroke the bandage but the panda grunted as he felt his shoulder throb. Po clutched the arm close to his chest. Shifu took notice of Po's actions and went behind the panda's back, running his hands across the back of his fur. When his tiny hands came to rest on the point between Po's neck and his arm the panda yelled out in pain.

"Mantis..." The Grand Master called.

The insect hoped onto Po's shoulder and poked it with his pincer. The panda hissed. "Yeah, it's dislocated."

"Okay, Po." Shifu spoke softly to the panda. "This is going to hurt, but only for a short while." Po nodded and braced himself. With a sharp tug on the panda's arm the appendage was snapped back into place. Po gave out a kind of girlish shriek. "Wow..." Shifu said as he walked to the panda's side. "...never thought you could squeal like that, Po." The panda scoffed but smiled as Shifu ripped part of Po's cloak off and used it to create an improvised sling for his arm.

"Thanks guys." Po beamed as he took a moment to rest.

Tigress smiled softly at the panda, even with all that they had just recently been through this morning he still somehow managed to make people around him smile. It was on that though that Tigress turned to look at Shan Yi by the rim of the mountain slope. She got to her feet and walked over to him. She stopped a few paces from his figure. "Listen..." Tigress began, placing her hands on her hips. "...back there with the arrow and me falling, I just want to say, thanks."

Shan Yi didn't turn, his eyes were too busy focusing on the other side of the chasm, but he acknowledged her presence none the less. "Of course, you saved me from falling to my death." The panther drew up his hat over his face and turned to face her, his head tilted forward so that his straw hat covered his face. "So, I guess we're even."

Tigress was silent for a moment as she eyed the panther. "What are you hiding?"

Shan Yi shrugged his shoulders but still didn't look up. "Nothing." He said quickly.

Tigress was unconvinced. "What's wrong with you? You seem so...reclusive all of a sudden."

The panther flinched a little. "It's nothing." He echoed as he brushed past, but Tigress wasn't about to let him get away so easily. As he moved past her she took hold of her paw onto his arm, wheeled him round and removed his hat. Her eyes widened. Shan Yi sighed as he looked at her with shameful eyes. Sitting across his face, still dripping with fresh blood three fresh claws marks reached from across the feline's eyebrows to his cheek. Tigress dropped Shan Yi's hat to the floor in bewilderment, she let go of his paw.

The panther bent down and picked up his hat, donning it before walking away with a low head. "Like I said: it's nothing." Tigress reached out an arm to take hold of the panther but retracted her paw as she though it better to leave the feline for the time being. As Shan Yi walked up to Po and the others, he stopped to say. "Master Shifu, I think we'd better get moving. No doubt that little rush has pushed the poison through Po's body ahead of schedule."

The panda looked up with stunned eyes. "W-what does that mean?" He looked down to Shifu. Tigress had now donned her cloak and backpack again as she stood next to Shan Yi.

Shifu couldn't bring himself to look at his students. "I think Shan Yi is right. With all that dash and strain, the adrenaline has pushed the poison deeper into Po's body. If that's the case, then Po won't have till tomorrow. If you want my best guess, he may not even have till sunrise."

There was silence.

An eerie silence.

An uncomfortable silence.

It stayed like that for a few good minutes. That is till Po got to his feet. Shan Yi and Tigress tried to help him stand but the panda pushed them aside- friendly wise. After stumbling a bit, the panda walked over to his walking stick, picking it out of the ground and turned to the group. They all starred at Po as a gentle smile etched its way on his muzzle and a gleam of hope twinkled in his eyes. "Then let's get going. I've still got a promise to keep." He beamed.

The entire group smiled to the panda as they all turned and continued on their trek with hope in their hearts yet.

From the other side of the chasm, Chen got to his feet and watched Shan Yi, Po and the others leave, heading up the mountain slope. He 'hmped' with a smirk as they faded from his view. Behind him a small group of what remained of the Thousand Arrows stood, unsure what to make of their commander. They had never seen their leader act in such a fashion before. It was alien to them.

"Take five, gentlemen."Chen ordered as he masterfully placed his arms behind his back. "Rest up." He turned and made his way through the group. Confused as to why their leader was letting the enemy go so easily a single wolf stood forward.

"Sir, why aren't we pursuing them?"

Chen stopped and turned, still holding his smirk in place. "It's a surprise, my friend. Get your rest." He then remembered something, he held out his paw. "Oh, yes. Give me all the rope you have." The group raised their eyebrows simultaneously at the order. "Come on, hand it over." He encouraged. Unsurely the group undid all the rope they had and looped it around the large wolf's arm. "Thank you." He beamed. "Now take a break. We'll move when I'm finished." He said, walking to a nearby rock and sitting down with his back against the smooth surface.

The coils of rope at his feet.

Very slowly- like a professional- the large canine took the first long strand and laid it out in the snow. He puffed out his cheeks and pursed his lips as he let out a long, slow tune of whistles.

The men were uncertain of what to do, but they sure of one thing.

Chen hue Leigh's whistling chilled them all more than the winter-like air.


	16. Eyes of Gold, Souls of White

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Sixteen- Eyes of Gold, Souls of White.

A/N: Hey everyone, chapter sixteen up and running. For those who wanted a quick update- here you go.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

Chen sat, redundant, as he continued work on the threads of rope at his feet. He had long stopped whistling due to a dry throat and chapped lips, he decided to hum instead. It was about an hour or so since the race down the slope of the mountainside and the separation of the two oppositions by the great chasm of the Valley's foot.

The large wolf seized a moment to pause in his handwork and glance up at the gulf with inspecting eyes. He tipped his head to the side slight, like what he used to when he was a young pup interested in something with curiosity. His right ear twitched as a cold snowflake fell onto the tip of the fur strands.

The canine's blue orbs- now calm like a settled sea- moved from the chasm to settle on the small camp positioned just a few feet away. The group had done as instructed, building a small fire to warm their bodies against the chill of the cold air. With the warm Sun's rays blocked by the masses of clouds that seemed to stretch on for miles there was little choice in creating a fire. Some had settled close to the fire with general conversation coming from their lips, others brandishing their swords and tightening the string of their bows.

Chen snapped his eyes to every single one of his men that had survived the attack on the Kung Fu Masters and panther. There was a precise count of ten wolves accounted for: each one Chen looked over with a scrutinising glance. More than enough of them were accurate archers to no end, others better in close combat than far ranged battles. But all loyal to him with not even a single thought of deception in their minds.

A reflection then came to mind. Three days ago he had a rough count of over fifty men, now he was down to only ten. Forty lives lost in the space of fifty-six hours. Many leaders would have been sickened and disgusted with their comrades for being so pathetic and insufficient. But not Chen, he saw this as an advantage: these men who still stood with him now were able to push themselves to the limits and brave the unexpected. Just like Shifu and his students. Sure they may have gotten scared a little by Shan Yi's roar but who could blame them- a person bark is said worse than their bite.

The wolf straightened his head back to its rightful position with a spectre of a smile and looked back down at ropes in his paws. With a stern tug of the rigging in either paw the noose that tied them together groaned as it was pulled tighter.

Satisfied with his work, Chen stopped his quiet melody to stand up and loop the tied together pieces of ropes over his shoulder. Those situated around the small campfire shot to their feet when they noticed their commander stand up, the others were quick to follow suit. They all watched as Chen trudged his way through the gathering snow to the mountain's rim. He dropped the bundles of rope at his feet.

Then, with slow and accurate movements, the wolf drew his bow and a single arrow. He picked up one end of the rope and wrapped it around the body of the wooden arrow. He placed the projectile onto his bow and took a long draw back of his arm. The bow groaned as it was pulled beyond its normal limits. A few of the Thousand Arrows thought that the bow was going to snap.

With a steady arm that looked as still as a statue's, Chen took aim and released the string. The arrow silently sliced through the air over the deep gorge, a tail of rope flapping behind its feathers before embedding itself in the face of the mountain up to the point where all that was visible was the many tied portions of string that lined all the way back up to the small bundle at Chen's feet. The wolf lowered his bow and nodded with a stiff bob of his head. He bent down to grasp the other end of the rope, walking back to the boulder where he sat and looped it around the rotund rock with a tight knot to secure it.

It was rough and probably unsteady but it would get them across, he grasped the rope and shook it a little. The arrow on the other side did not budge- the line was steady. Chen smiled at his accomplishment.

He turned to his men with a leering gaze. "Suit up, gentlemen, we move on."

* * *

Hour by hour passed as the group of Kung fu Masters and their guide trudged through the great expanse, pushing faster and further than they had done ever since the start of the quest. For the sake of Po they doubled, no- tripled their efforts on reaching the White Rose. It was hard to tell how long exactly into the day they had continued their path around the great mountain, how long they had searched endlessly for the healing flower.

There was no Sun to cast its ember glow gown on the gang, the thickness of the expanding grey clouds was all that became of the visible sky.

Eventually the group made their way to the edge of a field of boulders and jagged rocks, each stalagmite- looking rocks made Po's heart race a little, he placed his paw against his chest to steady his nerves.

At the back of the group, walking next to the panda, Tigress focused her attention forward to the feline at the front of the group. Ever since they had crossed the gorge and set off again she followed his being with a curious look in her blazing eyes.

His demeanour had changed dramatically.

He was, to her alarm, suddenly very enclosed within his own mind. He hardly said anything to her or the others. Everyone had seen the new wounds on his face but they thought it better not to say anything. Shifu had tried, on a few occasions, to converse with the panther but he only replied with small words and polite sentences- usually just being single worded. To some extent, it was if the child-like, little-lost boy character had sunken deep behind the barriers of his sullen self.

Tigress didn't want to openly admit this to anyone, but she missed that almost-a-lunatic of a child persona of his. Tigress tilted her head to the side slightly with a prying stare.

"Tigress..." Po's tentative voice slipped its way into her head. The feline blinked a few times before she realised her name was being called by the panda to her side. She turned to look at Po.

"Huh? Y-yes Po?" She faltered over her words, a rarity in Tigress' image.

The panda held a straight lip, he didn't reply. Instead he gazed up at the feline at the front of the group. The panda sighed before turning to Tigress with a smile. He jerked his head in the panther's direction. "Go talk to him. He needs it more than I do."

Tigress was sceptical. "Po, I...I don't know. What if he doesn't want to talk?"

The panda looked sincerely at the panther's back. "Then give him some company. I'm sure he'd like that."

"I'm not really the person for conversation, Po. You know that."

The panda shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lips. "Give it a try. Maybe you'll both get something out of this." Tigress looked up to the panther. Her eyes then landed on Shifu and the rest of colleagues. Po followed her gaze and nudged her softly in the arm. "Go on. I'll take care of them." Tigress was about to deject but the panda was already a step ahead. "Shifu?" The panda called out. Everyone stopped and turned to the panda. "Can we take a break for just a few minutes? I'm finding it hard to walk. I just need a few minutes to rest up."

The red panda sighed in both exasperation and understanding. "Very well, but just a few minutes, the longer we take resting the less time we have to reach the White Rose and any means of curing you, Po."

"Come on Shifu, for once, put your feet up and take a breather." The panda encouraged as he eased himself into the snow; though cold, it did well to act as cushion. The rest of the Five soon did the same; Shifu- for once- additionally removed his backpack to lie down in the snow. He wrapped his cloak tight around his body to protect his fur from the wetness of the wet ground.

Shan Yi, however, strode off into the field of rocks, walking behind one of the large boulders. Tigress watched him with piercing eyes as she walked to follow him. Shifu watched his prize student move away from the group, he was about to get up and pursue on.

"Shifu..." Po's voice caught his ear. The red panda turned to find Po wearing a solemn look, his eyebrows furrowed but a small smirk on his muzzle. The large panda gently shook his head. Shifu understood with a stiff bob of his head and an immense sigh. Due to the Grand Master used to being in such states where he had nothing to do for ages, he always carried around with him his special bamboo flute. Reaching over with his nimble fingers, the sage master slowly pulled out the carved flute. The Grand Master hesitated as he stared down on the instrument with saddening blue eyes before raising it to his lips, puffing out his cheeks he blew across the open hole in the material.

The result; a low, long-lasting melody that sounded somewhere between a lullaby and an echoing howl- it was soothing as it was tender.

Tigress did not hear the sound of her Master's flute playing as she silently slipped round the large boulders, her eyes never losing sight of the panther. She watched from around the corner as the panther unsheathed his claws, which to her surprise were maliciously long, and drew them along the walls of stone. Tigress clenched her teeth at high pitched the sound of the screeching nail on stone. Sparks flew and settled into the snow.

The panther growled low and menacingly as he dragged his paw across the stone before bring his claws up to his face, he watched as the tips gleamed a dim ember colour from the heat of the friction. His lips curled up into a snarl, his paw enclosed into a fist. With a shake of his head- like listening to an unbelievable truth- the panther slammed his fist into the boulder with tremendous effort. The stone crackled and cracked on impact.

Tigress had to act fast; this was the complete opposite of the panther she had met just two days. Taking a deep breath the feline slipped from her spot and stood in full view, but Shan Yi still had his back to her. She noticed that he was shaking, visibly quivering. Tigress tried to think of something to say.

Crossing her arms over her chest and leisurely leaning against a boulder she said. "I never thought of you as the type with anger issues." It wasn't the best introduction to a conversation but it was the only thing that came to mind at the time.

Shan Yi stopped shaking; his breathing slowed and eventually turned into a heavy sigh. He gradually drew his long claws back into his paw; he could sense the work of his action through his paw pads. It made his blood boil. "Everyone has anger problems. If someone was just a happy-go- lucky person they would never know what fear is. Fear of loss, fear of deception and betrayal. We need anger as much as we need love."

Tigress stared at the feline, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Like Yin and Yang?"

Shan Yi gave another gasp-like laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say." He said with a ghost smile.

Silence befell them, the only sound being the low tune of Shifu's music creeping over the smoothened surface of the rocks.

Suddenly, Shan Yi turned on Tigress, tipping his hat back with his paw till it fell of his head. Tigress pushed herself from the boulder and stood with her arms at her sides. She couldn't help but ogle at the three slashes that scarred Shan Yi's face; they were clearly visible as a red hue underneath his dark fur- and then to the old one across his jaw.

Scars.

Shan Yi gazed at the feline with glassy eyes, his lips tight and straight as a line. "Can I ask you something, Master Tigress?"

The feline nodded her head. "Just Tigress."

Shan Yi gave a smile, though it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Tigress, have you ever been betrayed? Felt as though your life meant nothing to another as they gave you hope only to take it away at the snap of a finger." He rose up a paw and snapped two claws for effect. "To have it all taken away just like that?" He looked at Tigress with a hopeful expression.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at the question. "On what grounds?"

The feline shrugged his shoulder. "Any grounds." Tigress' eyes morphed into slits. Shan Yi raised up his paws in defence. "I'm not asking for anything personal. All I want is a yes, or a no."

Tigress relaxed a little but her lips remained straight. "Yes. I do."

"So you know the pain you felt at that time, the anger, the fury? You felt like you'd stop at nothing to get that hope back again?" The panther enquired.

Tigress nodded again. And then a thought came to mind. "What happened...?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, lowering an eyebrow. "You've not been yourself since that run in with Chen Leigh." She noticed that Shan Yi winced at the mention of the wolf's name. She did her best not to show the revelation in her eyes.

Shan Yi stepped closer to the feline, coming within arm's reach of Tigress. "Remember what I said about betrayal?" He asked. Tigress said nothing. She blinked as a means of saying yes. "Well Chen was...he...he's..."

Tigress took a step back from Shan Yi; she silently unsheathed her claws- ready to defend herself if the situation called for it. "He's what...?"

The panther's lips tightened, without warning his eyes hardened. The claws came shooting out as he wheeled round and made three straight slash marks through the air. Tigress jumped back and positioned herself in a stance only to watch as the panther clawed at the closest thing, fortunately, it was just another boulder.

Again and again Shan Yi attacked the corpulent stone with anger and fury unlike anything Tigress had seen of the feline. He eventually turned to slamming his fists against the stone. Tigress' mind flashed back to a few hours ago when the panther unleashed his horrendous roar that chilled her to the bone. She did not know what this animal was more likely capable of. If this feline was unable to control his anger then he could possibly be a threat to the entire group: The Five, Shifu and Po.

Thinking on her toes the feline looked down to her feet and got an idea. She knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow. It was cold against her paws, but due to the freezing winds the nerves had long since numbed- but that did not affect her ability to aim and throw. Not even bothering to roll the snow pile into a ball, Tigress did the most childish thing she had done since she was a young cub. Sticking out her tongue to concentrate she drew back her arm and threw the pile.

Shan Yi never saw it coming. Without warning the panther was struck in the side of the face. He could feel the force of the throw behind it and was lifted off his feet. He landed on the ground, on his back. It didn't hurt, not yet. The panther groaned as he was lying still for a minute before he sat up, legs laid out infront of him. He reached up and touched his jaw.

His eyes narrowed on Tigress who had her paws on her hips, small traces of snow melting on the orange of her fur. She was showing a victorious smile.

Shan Yi growled as he glared at the feline. "What was that for?"

"Nothing..."Tigress said as she rose up and inspected the snow on her paw nonchalantly before looking past it to Shan Yi. "I'm doing what you're doing."

"No you're not!" The panther shouted. "You just threw a snowball, in my face!"He pointed to his jaw.

Tigress put on an expression of mocking astonishment."Exactly!" She beamed. "You got so pent up in your anger it actually made _me_ do something I haven't done in years." Her voice softened as she looked away, almost seeming distant. "Shifu once told me to control my strength. Now, I believe, he means to control my anger: if I let it control me then I become the..." She paused before continuing. She dared herself not to say monster. "...the _person_ I once was. I think, like you said, the same goes for everyone. If they lose themselves then they lose control of who they once were." There was a moment of silence. Tigress turned to the panther. "Can you understa-"

Then-quite unexpectedly- Tigress's face turned from orange, black and white to just one speckled mess of white as she had just got hammered in the face by a snowball. She opened her eyes and blinked as Shan Yi burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, groping his waist as he rolled from side to side in the snow. Tigress brought up a paw and slowly dragged it down her face, wiping the remnants of snow from her face. But surprisingly, she held a clam, easy-going expression.

It went against everything she had taught herself as an adult, but, it was so going to be worth it.

Shan Yi got managed to suppress his laughter long enough to climb to his feet. He reached over and pulled his hat atop his head. "Thanks, Tigress. I really needed that." When he heard no reply the feline looked up to find Tigress smiling coyly, juggling two snowballs in her right paw. "Oh...uh...I should run, right?"

Tigress nodded.

"Well, um...okay...then." The panther took a few steps back, a wry smile on his face. "Bye!" He waved before shooting off amongst the maze of boulders.

Tigress was hot on his heels.

* * *

Po sat idle as chewed down on a bean bun that he had packed for the trip. Crumbs covered his stuffed cheeks as he took another bite and smiled in glee. He downed the rest of the roll without a second thought; dusting his paw and wiping his mouth free of the morsels left behind. Everyone else had chewed down on something to eat during the break period that they had available: Shifu's soothing tune, dancing in the air amongst the little flakes of snow that fell from the heavens.

And then, his small round ears perked upright as they caught sound of something. It sounded like...laughter? "Hey, anyone else hear that?" Po asked to the rest of the group. Shifu stopped playing and lowered his flute. His large ears flickering left and right, then he found it.

Laughter, close by.

The Kung fu Masters got to their feet.

All eyes subsequently turned behind the group as they watched Shan Yi leap high from over the top of the boulder, landing with a roll in the snow before running past the group without the slightest interest. Shifu was about to ask why- and what- the panther was indisputably running from when he spotted Tigress land on all fours in front of the same boulder, her arm raised with a snowball clutched in her claw.

Everyone watched, stunned that Tigress was playing a game of snowball. The very idea was inconceivable, but yet there she was running around with a smug grin on her face. Shan Yi made a sharp turn in the snow as me made a dart for cover.

Tigress saw her chance and threw the ball of ice.

Unfortunately the snowball did not hit its intended target. When Shan Yi had ducked for cover- in the great field of snow- the only thing he could hide behind was Po. That was where the snowball hit the dazed panda, square on the nose.

Tigress froze; everyone froze, before bursting out in laughter at the look of the panda's face. Po blinked and scrapped off the ice with his good arm. The panda reached down with his paw and scooped up a giant heap of snow. Tigress managed to catch a glimpse of the panda raising his arm; she braced herself to dodge the projectile only to observe as the panda spun round and struck Monkey in the centre of his forehead.

The Kung Fu Master was silent for a moment, he looked up to find Mantis rolling around and laughing on his head. The others trying their best not to show their giggles. The golden langur pursed his lips as he dup a heap two heaps of snow, slamming on onto his head and burying Mantis in a pile of ice whilst he threw the other at Crane.

Seeing how this was going to turn out the Furious Five, Po and Shan Yi all quietened their laughter and shared each other a set of looks. And- like one- they all bent down, scooped up a piece of snow, took a target and threw to initiate the battle had began. Shifu watched from his potion high up the slope, looking down on his students and Shan Yi- he smiled and shook his head as things began to escalate. He chuckled to himself at the sight as his hands secretly began work behind his back.

Then everyone stopped as Shan Yi shouted. "Wait!" All eyes turned to the panther before he rose a claw up and pointed - with a sly smirk- to Master Shifu. "All on the red panda, he's not dressed in snow!" Everyone wheeled on the Grand Master. "Get him!"

Before anyone could even get a step in on the red panda a flurry of snow balls rained down on the gang. Everyone dispersed before looking up to find Shifu standing next to a pile of readymade snowballs. The Grand Master smirked. "Who wants to come first?" He asked calmly, raising an eyebrow and juggling a snowball in his small hand. Everyone glanced at each other before sneers crept their way onto every lips of every snowball player in the game.

"_Free-for-all!"_

It was for certain, what merely turned out to be a single one-on-one play had transformed into a fully fledged snowball fight. There was no place to hide; everyone got hit no matter where they went- though Crane did have the advantage of swooping into the air out of throwing range. The group did nothing but rough-and-tumbled in the snow against each other, no teams, no sides.

Po laughed as he managed to land a strike on Shan Yi's back, watching the panther dance around as he tried to reach for his collar to grab the cold remnants of snow that melted into water, trickling coldly down his back.

The panda laughed harder, and then gasped.

Po clasped his chest with his bad arm and raised a paw up to his muzzle as a spasm of coughs exploded from his throat; the panda fell to his knees, dropping his walking stick into the snow. Down on all fours- or three- Po heaved. His fur went rigid and his back hunched as the convulsion grew worse with every breath and haul of coughs. Shifu- still in on the game- spun on the panda and rose his arm up but stopped when he saw Po on his knees.

The snow below where his mouth was a small river of blood snaked its way through the ice. Shifu dropped the snowball in his hand. He plunged down to the panda's side and placed a hand on the panda's back. "Po!" He shouted. "Panda! Cough it out!"

Shifu and Po together had caught the attention of Tigress, the Five and Shan Yi. They all lowered their snowballs. As Tigress' eyes came to rest on the panda she went tense, but then she saw the blood. There was a lot- more than last time. She dropped her ball of snow and sprinted to Po's aid. She watched as he spat out droplets of blood, a stream of the red liquid handing from the edge of Po's muzzle.

"Shan Yi!" Tigress screamed to the panther.

The feline reached into his pouch and produced another few leaves of Slipper Elm; he crushed them in his paw before running to Po's side, he tried to get to the panda's mouth but his head was too close to the ground.

"Hold him!" Tigress wasted no time as she latched an arm around Po's neck and tugged back so he was upright. Po coughed out a gust of red blood; everyone took a step back to avoid the red liquid as Shan Yi shuffled forward and clamped his paw down on Po's mouth. The panda's eyes broadened as more coughs forced their way up his throat only to be blocked by the panther's paw.

Po felt the drips of juices run down his throat, after a few seconds the panda was still. His seizure had passed. Nobody moved. Po gulped hardly, he lightly tapped Tigress' arm, indicating her to let go. Both felines removed their grasp on the panda.

"Thanks guys." Po breathed out as he fell back into the snow. Shan Yi wiped at the blood that had splattered onto his face. Po craned his neck to see the panther rubbing his muzzle with his cloak. "Sorry..." He apologized.

Shan Yi smiled as he waved it off. "Happy to help."

The panda looked up at Tigress' head looming over him. He pointed a stubby claw up to her before letting his flabby arm fall back into the snow. "Nice approach." He beamed. Tigress couldn't help but smile: whether it was meant for her talk with Shan Yi or her lock around his throat, it didn't matter. She bent down to help the panda sit up.

Shifu overlooked his students with an unsure expression. It turned solemn. "Shan Yi..." He grasped the panther's attention. "How far is the White Rose?"

The panther looked around him and lifted his nose into the air; he gave a few quick intakes of the cold air and then a big inhale. "Not far." He explained. His eyes then noticed that the snow had lost its gleam. The clouds looked darker than usual. Shifu noticed them as well. It was getting dark; night was on its way. "I'll go on ahead. I'll be able to cover more ground and find the White Rose." Shifu nodded in approval. "I say we camp here for tonight. No offense, but Po isn't any condition to go on, if I go alone I'll find the Rose and be back by midnight." He removed his backpack but still kept his cloak and hat. "I'll be back, I promise."

Shifu nodded and looked at Po in Tigress' arms to find the panda...sleeping? He snapped his head back to Shan Yi who seemed calm considering Po's manner. "Slipper Elm, works great on the throat and- when in the right dosage- acts as a great knock out." He said before turning off and sprinting on all fours into the distance.

Shifu stood immobile, mouth agape. He soon came back to his senses and turned to his students. "Set up camp. Put the tents up, we'll need them." Shifu ordered softly as he turned to leave. "I'll take first watch."

By the time a fire had been built and the tents had been set up night-time had befallen on the mountainside. Shifu sat around the fire, alone. All his students were in their tents for the night, catching as much sleep as they could before their turn at being sentry. Po had been placed inside his own tent- with some trouble. The Grand Master sat with his legs crossed in the snow, cloak around his shoulders, his eyes closed but ears upright as if frozen in place. The warmth of the fire felt like a touch of a soft hand on Shifu's face, it stroked and caressed his fur like a mother to her child.

_Crunch...crunch._

Suddenly his white-tipped ear flicked, Shifu's brow furrowed and he opened his sapphire blue eyes. He scanned the area around him, the darkness that encircled the camp. Shifu's penetrating orbs searched every part. When he was convinced that it was nothing the red panda closed his eyes again and took a deep breath to retrieve his meditative state.

_Crunch... crunch! _

Okay, that time he heard something.

The Grand Master slowly unwrapped his legs and bent down to grasp his bamboo flute. Shifu got to his feet and scanned the darkness once more-this time being thorough. His heart quickened and his breath got caught in his throat. His ears sprang forward and he dropped in to a fighting stance, a figure could be seen in the gloom of the shadows. It was growing, walking towards the camp. "Shan Yi?" Shifu called out. The form did not reply, only walking closer, the sound of the snow crunching under its weight.

Soon its face was caught in the flicker of the dancing flames. The animal smirked as they shook their head. "Afraid not, old man."

Shifu moved to strike the figure but suddenly felt the weight of a blow to his head. His legs crumpled as he fell to the ground. The flames and the figure faded into darkness.

* * *

Po twisted and turned in his bed as the effects of the Slippery Elm began to wear off, the panda's ears flicked at the sound of a voice. "_Panda..._" It was calling him, it wanted him. "Panda...!" Po's eyes droopily opened. His forehead felt like it was kicked by a horse. "Panda!" The voice bellowed once more. It was Shifu's voice- how could he forget, or ignore, the red panda.

Half awake, Po groaned as he turned and slid out of his tent, grabbing his walking stick for support against the hazy wakening. When the panda was outside he glanced towards the fire. His eyes widened before narrowing down into a mighty glare. Po balled his fists tightly.

Situated around the fire Shifu, Tigress, Crane and Monkey knelt, their arms tied behind their backs- no doubt their feet also bound. Po spotted a writhing bag, Viper and Mantis had to be inside. Each Kung Fu Master had two wolves standing behind them, arrows trained on the back of their heads. For precaution, Shifu had an extra two wolves at his side.

But the one form that Po's eyes narrowed in on was the lone wolf standing opposite from Po across the fire; his cold blue eyes ablaze in the shimmer of the flames.

"Evening Dragon Warrior." Chen Leigh smirked.


	17. Darkest Before Dawn

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Seventeen-Darkest Before Dawn

A/N: Chapter Seventeen, the point of which we reach the pinnacle of ours story. And to further that notice I warn it may take some time to draw up ideas for the next chapter, but for now...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my characters.

* * *

Po had brusquely believed that Chen would catch up with the group sooner or later. Unfortunately, it was sooner. The panda did nothing but stare down his nose at wolf, his jade green eyes acting as if trying to pierce into the leader's very soul. Chen seemed unfazed as he smirked back at Po with a leering set of blazing blue eyes, paws professionally placed behind his back. The fire between them crackled and spat embers into the sky, the small burning remnants drifting aimlessly in the air amid them.

It was like a game of cards, and Chen had the good hand.

Po leaned a little onto his walking stick, taking hold of it with both paws casually. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't difficult." The wolf replied. "Your tracks lead us right to you." Po mentally cursed himself for forgetting to cover their footprints- it was a novice's mistake. "I would have thought you'd been smart enough to hide them as you continued on." Chen added.

"We had other issues to think on." Po countered calmly.

"Oh..." The wolf sarcastically replied as he reached into his cloak and pulled out something that made Po's heart leap and his blood run cold, his paws tightened their grip on his walking staff- the wood silently groaned under the extra tension. Held up in the light of the fire, Chen showed a small vile. Its contents: a dark green liquid that Po was all too familiar with. "You mean like this?"

It was the very poison that ran through his veins, killing him little by little from the inside out.

Hei An's Dragon's Breath.

Po drew his ears back slowly. He was as scared by the vial as much as he was angered. His heart soon began to hammer against his chest, threatening to break through his ribs. The panda willed himself not rush up to the wolf and knock the vial from his hands before snapping Chen's neck. He knew that if he made the wrong move then his friends would pay the price for it with their lives. Calming himself, Po asked. "How did you get that?"

The wolf shrugged but smiled with delight as he address with carefully chosen words. "Your old friend, Hei An, passed it on to me. He was so gracious to give me such a special thing such as this." Po was dubious. Chen continued on. "I almost feel honoured."

"_You_..." Po growled. "You murdered him."

The wolf shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't kill him." Po raised a sceptical eyebrow. Chen's smirk grew. "Shan Yi killed him. But you have to think about that statement very carefully."

Po's eyes turned to slits and his lips curled up slightly, showing a few teeth. "You lie."

"Do I know?" Chen chuckled. "Well, where is your guide then, huh?" Chen waved his arms out as he spun around, motioning to the grand expanse of darkness the surrounded the camp. The wolves behind each of the Kung Fu Masters laughed wickedly at their leader's taunting. "Where is this so called friend of yours? Did he abandon you? Did he run, with his tail between his legs?" The archers laughed harder.

"He'll be back!" Tigress hissed, catching both Po and Chen's attention. The large wolf starred at her. He over looked the feline with lustrous eyes. Tigress held her glower in return. "And when he does, he'll shred you to pieces!"

Chen's blue eyes scanned her face. His smirk broadened as he looked up to the two wolves behind her. He gave a stiff nod. One of the archers understood and immediately placed their foot on the small of Tigress' back and pushed her into the snow. The feline grunted as she fell face first into the ice, she turned to roll on her back but the two wolves were on her in an instant- they held her down. Her clothes began to dampen as the cold seemed through the cloth of her vest and pants.

"Tigress!" Po cried as he made a move for the two wolves but was abruptly stopped when he felt the sharp blade of Chen's sword against his throat. Po visibly shuddered at the touch of metal against the bandage where a scar was now beginning to form. Memories of Hei An's claws dragging across his neck returned to the panda's mind.

"Easy there, big boy!" Chen said with an impious smile. "...we wouldn't want any trouble now, would we?" He slowly slid the blade across the material of the bandages around the panda's neck, cutting the cloth a little. "I wouldn't try and act all like the hero here. I've planned ahead: I've positioned archers all around us, I give the signal..." Chen slowly rose up his paw with the vial of poison in it. Po's eyes darted from Tigress on the floor to Chen and back down to the feline- fear clearly showing in his emerald orbs. "...and you'll be on the dead before you hit the floor."

Po gulped, hard. He knew that Chen was no bandit to play around with; he was serious with his words as much as he was deadly with his blade. The panda knew he had to be strong- not for himself- but for his Master, for his friends, for Tigress. The panda sighed as he turned his head to glance at the wolf commander. "What is it you want, Chen, money, jewels, _me_?"

The wolf's muzzle lost its smirk. He lowered the blade from Po's neck. The panda let out a breath of relief. It was short lived. Without warning Chen roared and swung for Po's face with the hilt of his sword. The panda was knocked from his feet and into the snow; his walking staff was thrown a few feet away.

"_PO_!" Shifu, Crane, Monkey and Tigress all cried.

Chen dropped his sword and removed his cloak, throwing it into the snow. The vial of poison was also cast aside. With a powerful stride in his step Chen drew closer to Po. The panda was on his knees, a paw up to his face. He removed it to find blood dripping onto his paw. The strike had torn a gash into his cheek. "You senseless..." Chen kicked Po in the side, the panda rolled over in the snow with a groan. "...idiotic..." He stomped his foot down the panda's chest. Po curled up in response and gagged as the air was taken from his lungs. Blood splattered from his muzzle and up onto Chen's face. "...sorry-excuse-for-a Kung Fu warrior!" Chen hissed as he struck down on the panda again, this time on Po's healing shoulder.

Everyone cringed as the panda let out a cold-blooded noise- no words but pain and anger mixed together. It masked the sickening crack of the bone coming out of its socket. Tigress felt tears come to her eyes, she wanted to look away. To shut her eyes and wake up to find this all being a dream and she was still in her tent, fast asleep. But this wasn't a dream or some conjured up realm of her imagination.

Po's voice was all too real.

"You think this is all about you..." The huffing wolf continued as he looked down his muzzle at the moaning panda in the snow. Po clasped his shoulder and clenched his teeth together. The strike to his shoulder was a strong and brutal one; it had dislocated his shoulder again. Chen looked up from the panda to the dark sky. He spun around slowly with his arms raised. "...you think that everything revolves around you. Around the great Dragon Warrior!" Chen's blue eyes snapped back down on Po's body. "This was never about you!" He spat.

Quite suddenly the wolf turned and strode back to the group. Po watched in agony as the leader marched back to the campfire and grasped one of the Kung Fu Masters. The panda gradually groaned as he reached out with his good arm and dragged his body through the snow, trying to make it after the wolf. It was only when Shifu's small frame was thrown infront of him that he stopped crawling. Po's jade eyes widened.

"Shifu...!"He whispered as he reached out to touch his Master.

"Po..." Shifu's face looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He tried his best to smile.

"Pitiable!" Chen barked as he marched up to the two pandas. "Even when facing certain death the Grand Master Shifu cannot but hide the truth from those closest to him. How long has it been Shifu, ten, twenty years since we last met?" Chen mocked. "And in that time never have you really told them the truth. Who Hei An really was, what _really_ happened to his family!" The large wolf stood Shifu's side before delivering a kick to the red panda's stomach. Shifu grunted as he rolled over. Shen stared down on him with bitter eyes. "You've lived all your life as a lie, Shifu. You lied when you raised Tai Lung, you _lied _when you took on Hei An. You_ lied_ to his Mother as she drew her last breath in this world that you would protect him and love him. You're a born liar Shifu." The wolf slammed his chest in anger. "You're no more a liar than I am!" Chen growled.

Po grunted as he got closer to his Master, finally taking hold of the red panda's cloak and dragging Shifu towards him. He brought their faces mere inches away. They had nowhere else to look but each other.

Chen scoffed as took a step back to enforce his words. "Look at you! Both of you!" He snapped. "_Pathetic!_"

Po took a deep breath as he gazed into Shifu's sapphire eyes- still burning, still full of energy. Po smiled. "How long till it happens?" He asked in a whisper.

Shifu murmured back. "Any moment now..."

The smile from Po's lips faded a little as he wore a solemn expression. "I have to let it take over." He sighed.

"I know." Shifu nodded. "But I'm not giving up on you, Po. I promise."

* * *

A small distance away from the camp, Chang- one of the wolf archers- sat perched against a boulder. His position could not have been a better choice. Sure his other comrades had taken separate locations but none of them had a clearer shot than his own. With his bow lowered out of sight, an arrow clipped into the string, he watched as the scene below unfolded.

It was like he had the front row seat to the best play of the year.

His brown eyes could not be torn away from the fiasco between his commander and the panda. Chang actually enjoyed himself as he gazed down on the camp, gazing at the way Tigress was pushed into the snow. He chuckled at how the panda tried to run for her only to be stopped by the commander's sword. And then the sight of Chen smacking about the Dragon Warrior like a rag doll thrilled him all the more.

The wolf's eyes suddenly darted away from the camp below to up above where a few morsels of snow trickled down the slope. Chang's eyes hardened as he slid his paw up the string of his bow as he scanned the region.

Nothing.

Chang relaxed as turned back to the camp.

Then his ears flickered upright- the sound of whistling ringing through his ears. It was coming from behind him. Chang jumped to his feet and wheeled round with his bow raised. Only to have it knocked aside and out his hands before the blade of a knife was plunged deep into his chest and his entire body was hoisted into the air. The wolf convulsed as blood dripped from his maw. He looked down into the face of his killer.

His face was covered in black fur, apart from three scars that ran from his eyebrows to his cheek. His eyes burned a fiery yellow, fangs bared in a toothy grin. "Evening." He smiled before digging the blade all the way up the hilt, by then Chang's legs had already stopped twitching.

* * *

Down below at the camp Chen strode up to the two pandas. "Enough!" He barked. His paw shooting down to Shifu's small body and swiftly jerking him out of Po's grasp before throwing the red panda aside and latching a paw onto Po's neck. Shifu screamed for his student as Po was hoisted from the snow. "It's been a wonderful time chasing you about, cub_._ But now it's time to say goodnight!"

Shifu watched with horrified eyes as Chen slowly opened up his maw revealing a row of fierce-looking, razor-sharp teeth. Po began to writhe in the wolf's grip, trying to pry away from Chen by all means- they all turned up effortless. The panda's face hardened as he braced himself, hoping for a miracle.

Fortunately, he was given one.

Chan clamped his mouth shut as he wheeled round just in time to see the two men that had forced Tigress to the ground fall, an arrow lodged in the small of their backs. "What the-" Chen stammered only to witness three more wolves howl before crumpling to the snowy floor- dead. The remaining archers turned from the Kung Fu Masters and raised their bows.

"Where's it coming from?" A wolf cried before an arrow lodged itself in his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"There's someone out there!" Cried another as he took a step. There was a faint _whoosh_, followed by a howl of pain as the archer was knocked from his feet and sent to the ground with an arrow protruding from his throat.

Chen released his grip on Po's neck and ran to collect his men, barking orders. "Form a circle, douse the fire!" The commander sneered as he kicked snow into the flames. The fire immediately went out and darkness consumed the camp.

Nothing happened, none of the wolves dared to move.

Chen's blue eyes glowed in the shadows as he looked for the shooter. It was beyond obvious to him that Shan Yi had returned. He must have taken out the other archers poisoned around the camp before raining fire down on the group. The only question was, however, where was he?

Tigress tried her best to shuffle towards Po through the snow. She wanted to reach the panda and comfort him in through the ambush. Thanks to her feline eyes she was able to adjust to the darkness quicker than anyone else. She spotted Po's large silhouette, he was still- disturbingly still. She shuffled faster, but her bound wrists and legs made it almost impractical of moving without them tearing into her skin. She then stopped as a figure slumped next to her, her eyes turned to the side and connected with another set of ember orbs.

They were very familiar.

"Sha-" Tigress was cut off as the feline clamped a paw over her mouth. She watched as he raised claw to his lips. She nodded and he removed his paw. Her head turned to Chen and his men who seemed too busy trying to see through the shadows of the night, looking up at the area around with such intensity that failed to notice the feline slip past and lay down next to her. Tigress motioned to her bound wrists with a flick of her head. Shan Yi nodded as he unsheathed a single claw and mutely cut through the fibres of her wrists and legs.

Shan Yi moved with such swiftness in the snow it made him seem like a ghost, he kept low to the ground and eyed Chen's group as he made his way round to Crane and Monkey, cutting their bonds. It was then a wolf archer looked down on him and moved to lower his bow.

Shan Yi didn't waste a second as he pounced on the wolf, surprising the entire gang, and slicing his claws across the archer's chest. Chen turned to feline and snarled. "Kill him!" The archers were quick to draw there bows, but Crane, Monkey and Tigress were even quicker to intervene. It was only seconds before a fully-fledged battle ensued in the snow. Viper and Manti were freed from the bag as they joined in.

In the heat of the fight no one noticed as Chen turned away and made for Shifu with menacing eyes. The red panda tried to scurry away but Chen was on him within an instance. The wolf leaned down and snatched the Grand Master up in his large paw. "You'll be the first to die!" He snarled, as he began to squeeze, raising up his other paw and unsheathing his black claws.

There then came a growling noise.

Chen snapped his head to the side as he watched Po's large form rise up in the snow. Chen snarled harder as he noticed the panda's eyes burning like a green fire in the night air. The large animal ripped his cloak- and sling- from his shoulders, he tugged his displaced arm back into its appropriate place, not even flinching. Chen saw where this was going; he lowered Shifu in his paw and dropped the Grand Master into the snow before turning fully to the panda.

Their eyes met, and the challenge was set

Shifu gawked at his student. Po's eyes were blazing and his lips were drawn back in the most unpleasant snarl Shifu had ever seen, the panda's ears were pinned down and saliva dipped from his growling muzzle. The way his fur stood on end and his chest heaved up and down, Shifu- and Chen- knew it without any doubt.

Po had turned feral.

And then- like an introduction to a sparring match- Chen slowly lowered himself down to all fours, spreading his weight in the snow and growled as his eyes began to glow an azure blue. Po did the same, never taking his eyes of the wolf. Chen arched his back and curled his maw into a ferocious snarl.

Po roared.

It was then; they lit into each other, ready to tear each other's throats out.


	18. A Dawn of Bloodshed

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Eighteen- A Dawn of Bloodshed

A/N: Well everyone, here it is: the pinnacle of the story. I have to give thanks to Black Raider, who of which helped me along the way. Thanks BR.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

"Whoa!" Shifu gasped with pinned-back ears as he rolled in the snow, moving just in time to avoid the writhing mass of black, white and grey that landed just mere inches from his body. With gawking azure eyes the Grand Master- at the same time- could not bring himself to tear away from the brutal standoff between Chen Leigh and his now feral student, Po. Nor ignore the fact that if he didn't move out the way of their brawl, quickly, then he was going to be one flat red panda- but the infuriating fact that both his wrists were bound behind his back along with his feet made it almost incapable of even shuffling.

Then it struck him. The snow of these mountain regions was made up of soft snow built upon a layer of ice and another layer of soil. Shifu acted swiftly, stretching his limbs past their usual limits as he curled up and rolled his arms from underneath his feet and brought them up to his chest. Not even waiting to pause he rolled onto his front and began to scrape away at the snow with his bound hands. It was cold against his bare hands; he could feel his nerves screaming for warmth but pushed onward with a rushed breath. The sound of growling, snapping and roaring coming from behind him grew closer and fiercer. The Grand Master doubled his efforts and dug deep into the fallen snow with cupped hands. Once satisfied with that the hole would be suffice Shifu rolled into the gap as Po and Chen's undomesticated bodies tumbled over top.

To the naked eye anyone would have thought that Shifu had been flattened in the scrap of the two raging animals but in real terms- and in some literal sense- he actually laid at the foot of the fight. Shifu had perceived the hole to be deeper than it looked, only to find that when he fell into its tiny gap he noticed that with one wrong move of his body he would somehow get caught up in amongst the claws and drooling fangs. With a fast-beating heart the Grand Master witnessed the brawl from an all new angle. His blue orbs catching a second's glimpse of Chen's malicious muzzle and the emerald fire in Po's eyes as the poison pushed him further into his animalistic state.

After less than a minute the scrap moved from over the gap, allowing Shifu to sit up in time to see Shan Yi jump to his side and cut through the bonds. He helped the Kung Fu Master to his feet. Shifu glared up to the panther.

"What took you so long?" Shifu barked.

"It's not easy looking for a White Rose in the _snow_, y'know." The panther countered calmly. Then his ear twitched. Shan Yi turned and delivered a full round house kick to an oncoming wolf's jaw. The canine was sent spiralling to the floor. "Where's Po?" He asked. Shifu looked off to the side and Shan Yi followed his gaze, resting his eyes on the battle for survival between the panda and wolf.

"Did you get the Rose?" Shifu demanded more than asked.

Shan Yi tapped the pouch on his belt. "Safe and sound." The panther then looked skyward; the clouds had dispersed, giving way to the purple and orange torrent of sunrise on the approach. "We don't have much time! As soon as the Sun hits this field, that's it!"

Shifu gazed up with fear in his eyes. He looked back down t Po and Chen who seemed oblivious to anything besides each other. "We can't help Po till he's dealt with Chen." The red panda explained.

"But even then, Po would still be in his feral state. He could turn on anyone of us." The panther added. Shifu could not deny it, Shan Yi was right. Even if Po did defeat Chen Leigh, there was a high chance that he would lose all sense of depicting friend from foe- it was only by chance that the panda knew to direct his fury towards Chen. Yet, even at this stage; Po was a threat to everyone around him. But the panda was in there somewhere, Shifu never doubted it: Po's heart was bigger than his stomach.

Shifu then spotted a wolf making a sneak attack on Shan Yi. The red panda leapt up over the panther and landed a strong foot onto the lupine's nose, the bandit howled as he clutched his broken nose, falling to the floor. Shifu turned to Shan Yi. "One problem at a time, my friend." He said. The panther nodded before he looked to where the Five were situated, fighting off the remaining members of the Thousand Arrows- they wasted no time in joining in the battle.

Chen howled as he felt Po's jaw clamp down on the skin of his neck. The pain burned like a fire from within, but he was too fuelled by his ambition to take down his opponent, to even consider his wounds for a millisecond. With a mighty kick of his back paws Po was sent from his body and crashing into the snow. The panda snarled as he slowly pulled himself from the cold floor. Chen rolled onto his front and pushed himself up onto all fours and took a step, only to slip back against the snow with a growl. Getting back up he rose up his arm to find bite and claw marks running all along his forearm. Chen laughed at the sight. "What is this cub?" He barked. "This is nothing. It's a scratch!" Chen lowered his arm back to the floor and slowly began to circle the panda. "It's going to seem like nonentity compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Po's lips rose higher and his eyes burned brighter.

Chen took the challenge, growling as he sprang forward with claws unsheathed. Po rose to his full height and spread his arms wide to swipe the wolf with. But there was more force behind Chen's strike than the panda had anticipated, they were both sent careering into the snow in a blur of snapping teeth and slashing claws. Chen opened his large maw and drove it down into Po's shoulder, the panda roared in pain as he reached over and grasped the wolf by the ruff of his neck fur. With a potent jerk Chen was ripped free from the panda's body and thrown into the snow, but evidentially taking a small chunk of skin with him. Chen slid across the icy surface, his claws raking through the snow as he came to a halt, his mouth red with blood and fur strands. He spat them to the ground.

The wolf commander took not even a second's breath as he sprinted forward and pounced on Po once more. The panda had been distracted by the tear in his shoulder that he had given Chen the opportunity to lunge onto him and send them both rolling down the slope. Chen used the momentum of the roll to take a concrete grasp of the panda's head, crushing it in his grasp as he planted his feet on the ground and took a grand swing of his arms in sending the panda through the air.

"PO!" Tigress screamed as she saw the panda's body hit the snow. Her eyes hardened and turned to slits as she landed a back flip kick on the archer she was currently dealing with. The wolf spun and landed face down in the snow. He didn't move. Tigress curled her lips as she left her friends and lit for Chen. Her heart beating harder and faster than she had ever known: blood boiling as if like lava.

Po landed with a heavy thud, the snow spraying up as his body bounced and grinded to a halt. He was still, very still. Chen heaved breaths in and out of his body, fresh blood dripped from his open wounds, staining his grey fur and the snow a crimson red. "It's time to end this!" He snarled, slowly crawling up to the panda's body.

The wolf suddenly was thrust sideways as Tigress slammed her body into Chen's. Snapping wildly, Chen tried to sink his maw down on Tigress but his awkward position made it difficult to even try and turn his head in her direction. Chen then yowled as Tigress jumped onto the large wolf and swiped her claws down his face. Three new gash wounds opened up, more blood trickling down the commander's cheek.

Chen snarled as the claws raked his face, tearing into the flesh. He tasted blood in his mouth but wanted more. With his eye glowing ablaze, the wolf smartly rolled over, crushing Tigress underneath his hefty weight. Back on his paws, Chen barked as he reached down and snapped at her. Tigress- being on her back and slightly disoriented- swiped at the wolf endlessly but Chen seemed unfazed by her claws, brushing them aside as he finally managed to grasp something in his strong jaw.

Tigress screamed as she felt her tail get mauled by the wolf's razor-like teeth. She reached round to swipe at Chen but the wolf only jumped back and dragged her through the snow by her tail. Tigress clawed at the snow, trying to find something to take a hold of but there was nothing except crushed ice. And then, quite abruptly, Tigress felt her entire body lift of the ground before being swung in a great arc and slammed back down into the snow. It cushioned her fall, but only just. Tigress groaned as a throbbing sensation erupted in her head. She did not feel Chen's teeth leave her tail, only to come soaring down on throat, sinking deep into her shoulder and neck.

There was a moment, when everything came to a standstill.

Everything- and everyone- paused.

Tigress had unleashed the most horrendous, chilling, and unbearable scream of her life. It was loud, it was high and it was filled with an ongoing ring of unbelievable pain.

Shifu, the Five and Chen's men stopped their fighting as they all turned to the wolf commander. Out of all that bared witness to this terrifying, petrifying moment Shifu was hit the hardest. In the few seconds his sapphire eyes caught sight of Chen's bloody fangs sinking into Tigress' neck, the fire from the Grand Master's eyes left him. His blood drained. Darkness swept over him, images of the lioness shrieking at the wolf chewed down on her skin. Only it wasn't her cream fur that was ripped by Chen's teeth. It was the black and orange tint of Tigress. The sound of the ear-splitting scream that echoed through the snow blizzard all those years ago, but it was not the lioness' scream that rang through the mountains- it was Tigress' voice.

Shifu tried to call for his daughter, but no words or sound came from his lips. The whole world had just shattered around him. More memories of the past reaching inside his mind and taking hold of him. He just wanted to wake up and find this all to be a dream. Unfortunately, it was real, very real. He was going to lose another student, another person whom he loved dearly.

...Not whilst he still had breath in his lungs!

Shifu was always told to never let his anger consume him. He taught that to Tai Lung, he taught it to Jing Shen; he taught it to Tigress too. But of all times; when a person sees the being they hold close, get hurt before their very eyes, everything they knew- self-control, love, lost, lust, anger, fury- it all gets mixed up and morphed into the most deadliest of thoughts. Shifu balled his fists, his teeth clamped tight together. His chest swelled with all the emotions of the moment, with his ears drawn back as far as they would go Shifu felt the fire reignite in his eyes, the anger flow through his veins. Thrusting a wolf archer out of his way the Grand Master bolted through the snow and made for Chen.

The battle between the remaining Five and Chen's men had started once more, only this time the Kung Fu Masters were fuelled to avenge their life-long friend. With an echoing, simultaneous cry, their moves became more powerful and stronger than they had ever been before.

Shan Yi still stared at the fiasco with disbelieving eyes. Then, slowly and steadily, the panther's golden orbs turned to slits, his face hardened in a snarl. With a great yell he wheeled round and thrust his blade deep into the heart of the nearest archer in range before pulling the sword free and swinging for the next.

Chen's hold on the feline's neck was firm and locked tight. Tigress's scream was like music to his large ears; he smiled through the bite as he gave a large swing of her body and released his jaw, the feline was thrown through the snow- landing right next to Po.

She did not get up.

Chen's breathing was laboured; he was low to the ground, the snow brushed against his underbelly. His teeth were soaked in cerise blood, he licked his lips tastefully. He leisurely and unhurriedly edged towards the tiger and panda with lustrous, piercing eyes. Chen teased himself as he casually drew near to the pair, his teeth tingling for the hunger of more blood.

"_**CHEN!**_" Shifu bellowed, catching the wolf's attention in time to plant a vigorous kick straight onto his nose. The wolf and red panda flew together through the air and landed a great distance away from Tigress and Po. Not a mere two seconds passed before both were on their feet again and storming for one another.

A small detachment away from Shifu and Chen, Tigress lay on her back in the snow. Her tail ruffled and dotted with holes where Chen had sunk his teeth into the flesh. Blood poured from the wound, little by little, forming a small river beside her body in the ice- most of it, coming from the holes in the side of her shoulder and neck. Her breathing was shallow and weak, tears in her eyes. But it was not the pain that brought her to cry, it was the image of Po beside her, an arm's length away.

The panda was in a worse state than before they had set out on the quest over four days ago. His fur was messy and uneven; tooth and claw marks tattooed his body, blood dripping from open wounds, a large chunk of skin missing from his shoulder. His bandages were shred to pieces, the cuts reopening from the brutal inflict on his body from the fight. But out of all that Tigress saw about the panda, it was the softness of his face. The way his eyes were closed and he seemed peaceful too. It made Tigress' heart melt.

"Po..." She breathed out, a trail of red liquid slipping down the side of her maw. Dragging her arm across the cold snow she brought her paw up and gently cupped the panda's cheek. "Po...I'm so sorry. For everything." The panda did not stir or move. "But I'm thankful..." She smiled as the tears finally escaped her- she didn't want to - she could not stop them. "...thankful for all you've done for me." Her lip began to tremble. "You kept your promise. You saved the best dance for last. Once dance...one chance."

The feline tightened her lips and furrowed her brow, with her last remaining strength Tigress rolled herself towards Po and onto her front. The ice and snow was cold and damp against her clothes and fur, but she did not care. With a painful cry she pulled her body closer to the panda's, eventually collapsing on his chest. "Po..." Tigress sighed weakly; life for her was dwindling on a thin line. The words were starting to get stuck in her throat but she forced them up. "Po, I know...you're still in there. I know... you can win... this fight. I-I...believe in you." The feline then raised her head and looked at Po's sleeping face.

"Po..." Tigress whispered with tender care. "I love you." It was not a lie; it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her or the loss of blood, she _loved_ him. With all her heart and soul she loved the panda. And to seal those words, Tigress leaned down and planted the softest, longest and most loving kiss on Po's lips. She parted with drooping eyes. "I love you...Po." She murmured once more before dropping down next to the panda's side. And with her teeth clench tight, and her cling of life slipping bit by bit, she hissed.

"_Now get up_!"

It was then, as if life had been passed from Tigress into the panda through that single kiss, Po's jade eyes snapped open.

* * *

Shan Yi rose up his sword in time to block a strike from one of the wolves, the two pieces of metal clashed together in a burst of sparks. Shan Yi gritted his teeth as he reached out with his free paw and took hold of the lupine's throat. With a crushing grip Shan Yi pushed the wolf backwards till they fell into the snow. The panther straddled the archer as he dropped his sword and slammed his fists into the wolf's cheeks over and over again. When the lupine did not move Shan Yi took his sword and plunged it deep into the wolf's chest to ensure he was dead.

The panther looked up as he stood on his feet. He looked around to find that the remaining archers of the Thousand Arrows had fallen to the floor- all dead. The Five huffed and gasped for air as they finished the last of the wolves. They all looked at each other and then to Shan Yi. The panther nodded as he took a deep breath. His eyes then looked skyward to the mountain peek – the snow atop was glowing with an orange tint. Shan Yi wheeled round and snapped his attention to the horizon.

The Sun was coming up.

Shan Yi reached into his pouch and produced from it a few more leaves of Slippery Elm and a large flower. Its stem was green with a single leaf, but the main attraction was the colour of its cream-white petals cupped together in a perfect articulate circle, he gently closed his paw around the plants, crushing them as he sheathed his sword and reached around to his back where he produced a little throwing knife.

Po had no more than a few minutes.

"_Argh!_" Shan Yi and the remaining Five snapped their gaze over to the battle between Chen and Shifu. The red panda was underneath Chen's large front paw, a tight hold on his small frame. With a looming snarl, and a faint smirk tugging at his lips, Chen began to push down- putting his weight on the Grand Master. Shifu felt the air get sucked from his lungs as ribs began to crack under the pressure; he gasped for air but couldn't bare himself to swallow any. His eyes started to roll in the back of his head.

Darkness began to take over.

Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper were quick to move in but Shan Yi stopped them. "No!" He barked. "He's too strong! You can't take him, none of you can!"

"We have to help Shifu!" Viper snapped. "We can't just-"

Everyone suddenly covered their ears as piercing roar filled the mountains. Everyone looked to se Po on all fours, his back hunched and his fur bristled. Shan Yi stared at the panda with awe, he was still alive. Everyone believed Chen had finished him off, but there he was! The panther's eyes then darted to the figure lying underneath the panda's hulking frame, it was Tigress. She was breathing, but it was thin- her chest slowly rising and falling.

Chen's eyes were immediately on the panda. They burned with an intense rage. Leaving the grand Master in the snow, Chen slowly turned and made for Po. The panda, in return, made one last glance down at Tigress with soft eyes. He lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek affectionately before looking up to Chen with malicious orbs. The panda went on full speed.

Without hesitation in their movements, Po and Chen bucked against each other in the snow. However, this time, Po had the upper hand. Using his own weight against the wolf's, Chen was forced onto his back and into the snow. He was helpless, the wolf snapped up with his sharp teeth but Po's face remained just out of reach. With a raise of Po's paw he brought it down on Chen's arm, the bone snapped as it was bent beyond its limits. The wolf howled out in pain. Po did the same with his other arm, Chen howled out again.

Now Chen was pinned; he tried to push the panda off with his feet, but Po was as unfazed by the scratching at his underbelly. Since the beginning of the fight Chen had not once shown fear in his eyes, now- his entire body was riddled with it. His ears drew back and his chest swelled with terror. Po's eyes bore into him, his face was stoic.

There was silence between the two males.

Chen's face then toughened. With a stiff lip the wolf craned his neck out and unleashed his final howl.

It was long and it was proud.

Po saw his chance, opening his mouth the panda fashioned a row of blood-stained teeth, his lips curled back, he dove for Chen's neck. The howling was shaken a bit as Po bit down on the wolf's throat- holding in place- eventually the howling turned to gurgling growls and low whimpers before settling down into complete stillness.

The Sun's rays were now at the foot of the mountain now.

Only seconds to go.

Deciding it was the right opportunity, Shan Yi made a run for Po; Shifu had managed to gain consciousness in time see the panther dash for Po, who had his back turned to the feline. The rest of the Five, on the other hand, made a hasten scurry for Tigress. Believing that Shan Yi could handle himself Shifu climbed out of the hole and ran after his students. By the time he got to his daughter's side, she was hardly alive. She felt cold, but not because of the snow.

Her eyes were fluttering. Shifu's knees gave way as he buckled next to her head in the snow. He scanned her body with dancing eyes before looking up to Viper. When he made eye contact it was clear the question he was asking. The Kung fu Master lowered her eyes. Mantis was perched on Tigress' chest; he pressed a pincer into her skin for a pulse. When he couldn't feel one he pressed harder.

"She's alive, but barely." The insect explained solemnly. "She needs a real doctor, otherwise she won't survive."

All eyes snapped behind them as the group watched Po, growling, spin about, Shan Yi tightly hooked onto his neck with one arm, the other raised. It didn't look like he was intending of letting go. Po gave a buck of his shoulders and slammed his head back into Shan Yi's. The panther was dismayed for a few seconds but managed to bring his arm down into the panda's chest, right where his heart was. Po yowled sharply and growled as he reached over and took hold of Shan Yi's head, bringing him over his shoulder before throwing him into the ice. The panther landed with a grunt, next to Chen Leigh's body.

Po then spun on the group, they all froze. He was still feral, too feral. The panda jumped to his hind legs as he towered over the group. Shifu positioned himself in front of Tigress and the others, ready to battle the great bear if necessary. But something startled the red panda, Po's growling dimmed and the panda looked down, but not at Shifu, rather at the piece of metal protruding from his chest. The panda reached down and pulled the metal out with a quick tug to find it was throwing knife. The tip of the blade was covered in blood, but with a mixture of a white residue.

The panda blinked. "Shifu..."

The Sun bust out from over the horizon of mountains, its glow and warmth enshrouding the felid of snow. The Grand Master's eyes began to water. "Po..." He choked in reply.

The panda gave a smile, one of those 'it's going to be alright' smiles. "Thank you." He said before collapsing to the ground, the blade rolling out form his paw and into the snow. Shifu was by his side instantly. Po gazed up into his Master's sapphire orbs. "Thank you...Shifu." He whispered with fluttering eyes and a grin that was as bright as the Sun itself, before going still.

* * *

Shan Yi groaned as he sat up in the snow next to Chen's motionless body, rubbing his temple. The feline brushed off his hat as he watched Po falter to the ground and go limp. Shan Yi smiled. When the panther had jumped on Po's back it was to try and insert the throwing knife into the panda's chest and heart. Hitting that precise point, it would start the flow of the toxins of the mixed White Rose serum and the juices from the Slippery Elm.

It had seemed to work. The cure was more likely running through Po's vein right that instance. The Slipper Elm was an added measure to help the panda sleep. He wasn't dead, just asleep.

Shan Yi suddenly felt something grab his wrist; he jumped to find it was Chen's large paw. The panther growled as he produced another throwing knife and straddled the large wolf, the tip of the blade positioned up to his chin. Shan Yi hesitated, Chen was alive but barely: blood gurgled from his mouth and the fresh holes of tooth marks in his throat. Chen was going to die, but not before Shan Yi had his way. "How is it you're still alive?" The panther hissed.

Chen chuckled a little. "I'm persistent to everything." His laughter was cut short by more coughs of blood. Shan Yi's face was expressionless. "Even from when you were a cub, I was persistent."

Shan Yi put pressure on the blade, the tip poking into Chen's jaw. "When I was a cub, my parents were murdered. Killed and taken away from me."

Chen laughed harder. "Your mother was killed, oh yes. But not a day goes by since then those memories haven't haunted me."

Shan Yi was taken aback. He blinked, ears perked forward in interest. "Scum like you don't get haunted by their past, or their present." He pushed the blade further against Chen's chin. "I just want to know one thing, Chen."

The wolf looked at him with a soft smile, he already knew the question. "Why..." He whispered. Shan Yi narrowed his eyes. Chen chuckled again, softer this time. "It's very simple, _my boy._" Chen coughed as more blood plastered up onto his face. Shan Yi winced a little, only a little. "Miracles can happen. They are always possible. Anything is possible."

Shan Yi was growing inpatient; he grasped the wolf's collar and shook him. "Get to the point old man!" He growled.

Chen gently smiled as he rose up a shaky, bloodied paw; Shan Yi pressed the tip of the blade into the wolf's jaw, piercing it a little. "Please..." Chen begged. Shan Yi searched his blue eyes for some type of deception or trickery. There was none, only a pleading little pup who wanted to share something special. Keeping the blade where it was, Shan Yi allowed Chen to take hold of his head and bring it down to the wolf's mouth.

As inaudible words were passed from the wolf's dying lips, Shan Yi's eyes grew and grew.

He tore away from the wolf, falling onto his back and dropping the knife before scurrying away from the body of the lupine. With disbelieving eyes Shan Yi stared at Chen, tears forming. The wolf tilted his head to the side and gazed at Shan Yi. The panther wanted to tear his eyes away and hide himself, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to secrete himself.

"It...It-it can't be..." Shan Yi gasped, his chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. "..No...No, no! _No_! _**NO**_!"

In his last breath of life, Chen Hue Leigh sighed with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry..." The light went from his blue eyes as the essence of life finally escaped him.

Shan Yi could do nothing but let the tears come in waves as he cried his heart out.


	19. All in the Snow

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Nineteen- All in the Snow

A/N: Well this is it, chapter nineteen of the story. It's a sum up of everything that you people ask yourselves and me. But do expect one more chapter to be added.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

It was winter now.

Taking in a deep breath of evening air, Shifu sat dangerously perched on the tip of the jagged rock that supported the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, leaning back on his hands with his legs freely hanging over the large drop back of the mountainside. The red panda took a deep inhale of the crispy winter air. It tickled his nose. His azure blue eyes glanced skyward, to the large moon that sat high in the sparkling night air- its face fully glooming in the dark hours of the night.

Shifu smiled up to the large moon.

His large ear twitched: the sound of wood on stone and snow, footsteps shuffling his way. They stopped at his side. "Is this spot taken?" The low but familiar voice of a loveable panda with green eyes asked.

"It's always welcome to you, Po." Shifu acknowledged with a shake of his head, patting the smoothened stone surface. "Still recovering from your injuries I see."

"Yeah, it may take some time for me to fully heal but I'll be better in no time. If I can go through these past few months having to walk around with a stick in my hand, then I can wait a little longer." Before too long the panda had set down his waking staff and took the empty spot beside Shifu, his legs dangling over the edge with a small swing in their motion. Po decided to lean back all the way to the floor till his head was resting in his arms. He stared up to the starry sky with a lost-child gaze. He was comfortable."Hey, Shifu." Po called.

"Hmm?" The Grand Master replied.

The panda was quite for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. It eventually came out with him asking. "Do you think that things played out like they did, knowing that we couldn't have changed them?" His eyes never left the sky. Shifu raised an eyebrow and turned to his student. The panda did not look at him, his eyes permanently fixed on the stars. Po didn't need to actually see Shifu's face to know what look his Master was wearing. The panda shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying. What if everything didn't turn out like it did? What if it got worse, or better?"

Shifu pursed his lips and settled down to lying on his back, hands neatly folded on his stomach. "I'm afraid I can't answer those questions, Po. But what I will say is that if things did go either way than how they did, you'd be discussing the very same subject but on those terms." Shifu sighed. Po was silent. "I guess we'll never know."

The giant panda blinked a few times, like his eyes were taking photographs of the stars before he asked with some hope in his voice. "Has there been any news from Shan Yi?"

Shifu's eyes averted from the stars. "I'm afraid not. There been no word from him ever since we got back to the Village of Xi'an."

"I thought he'd wanted to come and see this place, I mean a real personal tour of the place." The panda said aloud. "He just left without as much as a goodbye."

Shifu rolled his head over to face Po. "Not everyone can share you enthusiasm for Kung fu, Po."

"No, no that's not what I meant." Po interrupted softly. "It's just, when we first met Chan Yi he was like...like..."

"Like you." Shifu finished.

Po felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Yeah." He sighed happily. "Like me, full of energy and life. I'll admit he was a bit crazy for my taste from time to time but all in all he was a great guy- someone who you search so hard to find and rarely meet." Po's face then went solemn. "Ever since we ran into Chen on the slope he had acted different. I'd never seen Shan Yi act like that before."

Now it was Shifu's turn to become hushed. Po went back to focusing on the stars- he didn't require an answer. It was just his mind speaking aloud.

For once, the silence soon became too unbearable for Shifu to not say something. Thinking quickly the red panda changed the subject. "Po, may I enquire to ask a very personal question?" Shifu sat up let his posture go slack as he hunched over, elbows on his knees.

Seeing where this was going, Po followed suit and gradually sat up. He placed his hands behind him and leaned back casually; by just glancing at Shifu's demeanour it told Po that a lot was about to either be asked of him, or from him. He braced himself. "Fire away." He replied with a full on grin.

Shifu took a deep breath and sighed through his nose. "Is it true that you and Tigress loved each other?" Po was still- not disturbingly or surprised like- just calm. "I was told that you two were talking to each other the night we stayed at the inn in the Village of Xi'an. And then things escalated and eventually you two kissed." Shifu quickly lowered a bushy eyebrow as he side glanced at Po. "That is as far as it went, true?" Shifu caught sight of Po's head casually nod. In his mind Shifu was satisfied, but he didn't say or show it. "Then why did you keep it from me? Why hide something like that from me. I mean, I may not be her real father but still the principle counts."

Now Po sat forward, his back hunched. "I knew this would come sooner or later, Shifu." Po explained with a composed manner. His words were straight and to the point, never stuttering or tripping over themselves. "Yes I did love Tigress, and I still do, even now. And yes we did just kiss in the village of Xi'an, but the reason why we kept it so secret from you and the others is because we believed it would only add to the amount of trouble we were already in. I'm not talking about me and the poison but about you Shifu. With all that happened with Hei An, or Jin Shen, we didn't want you to get any more upset or worried than what you already were."

Shifu was stunned, astonished by the way Po elucidated his feeling for Tigress and why they had kept their love such a secret. He was touched, truly touched. "Po, I'm always proud to call you my student. I'm always proud of what you accomplish even if I don't show it. But believe me when I say that you could have only made me more upset and worried if I were to ever loose you, or any of the Five."

And as if sharing one mind and a single voice the Dragon Warrior and Kung Fu Master simultaneously said. "Especially Tigress." Both Masters looked at each other and smiled with simple nods.

Shifu smiled with pride and serenity. His azure blue eyes burning with an intense passion for his loved ones, it was as if they held a fire within their azure orbs.

Po beamed brightly, his emerald eyes reflecting in the glow of the moonlight, a twinkle of a child amiss their sturdy gaze. The little-lost boy was back. It was then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was small and still very young, stem as green as fresh grass amongst the crisp white snow. It was the little sapling of the peach seed- the symbol of new life in Po's eyes.

How right he was. The panda reached across and lightly brushed it against the back of his paw. Its only leaf brushed against the strands of fur on his claw. He looked away and stared out into the far horizon of mountains. "Yeah, especially Tigress."

It was then a rasping voice echoed in the air. It was disquiet, softly spoken and quick. Both Kung Fu Masters turned when they recognised the rough heaving of the well known Palace messenger goose, Zeng. "Hey, Zeng." Po welcomed. "You seem a little out of breath." It wasn't an intended sarcastic remark but that's just how it came out.

Zeng ignored the comment. "Master Shifu." He addressed with a heaving gasp.

"Whoa, Zeng! Slow down. Take a deep breath and then tell us the news." Po instructed as he got to his feet, picking up his walking staff for aid. Zeng did his best to follow the Dragon Warrior's advice, though it came out more like a rattling snake than a sigh of relaxation. Po smiled at the effort with an approving smile none-the-less. "Okay, _now_ tell us what the problem is."

Zeng managed to settle his nerves enough to speak. But as every word came out, it seemed to welcome back the anxiety. "Thank you Master Po." Zeng smiled at the panda who nodded as he casually leaned on his walking staff. The goose turned to Shifu who got up from his position. "Grand Master Shifu, there was someone at the door for you."

Po raised an eyebrow and looked down to Shifu who seemed to be wearing the exact same expression. By the look on each other's faces Zeng and the Kung Fu Masters could tell that they were not expecting any visitors or guests this night- or any time soon for that matter. "Who were they?" Shifu asked slowly.

Zeng shrugged his shoulder nervously. "They never gave their name. When I asked who they were they just said an old friend of the Grand Master."

"Well, what did they look like?" Po asked, his suspicions rising slightly, sharing looks with Shifu before eyeing the goose.

"It was hard to tell." Zeng admitted as he fiddled with his feathers. A clear sign he didn't like where this was going, Shifu and Po didn't either. "They wore a straw hat and a brown cloak. I couldn't see their face from beneath the hat. But I could tell that they were a feline of some kind." Zeng then rose up a single feather and reached into his robe. "Oh, they left you a message, Grand Master. They said to give it to you or the Dragon Warrior. I tried to speak to the feline but they were already turning to leave." The shaky goose produced a rolled up parchment in his wing. He handed it over to Shifu who took it with a soft- but forced- smile.

"Thank you Zeng." Shifu said. The goose bowed before flying off to his other duties, seeing he was no longer needed. When the red panda was sure Zeng was out of sight he unrolled the parchment and red it to himself. At first Shifu was stumped by the writing and its context, it was only after he reread the script several more times did his ears drop and his heart leapt into his throat. Po noticed his Master's distant expression towards the parchment.

He leaned down to Shifu and placed a tender paw on the red panda's back. Shifu jumped slightly at his touch. Po conjured that something staid was about to go down. "What's wrong Shifu? What does it say?"

The Grand Master allowed Po to take the scroll. The panda unravelled the parchment and read aloud the contents of the writing. There wasn't much of it. It wasn't even a fully fledged sentence. Po's reaction was the same as Shifu's when he first read it.

_Everyone, meet me in the Hall of Warriors..._

Po lowered a sceptical eyebrow. "Shifu?" He asked the Grand Master. "W-what does it mean?"

Shifu was still in his distant realm of his own thoughts. His blue eyes blinked a few times before he finally looked at Po. His face went expressionless. But Po could see right through the mask, underneath Shifu was either scarred beyond life itself or he was swelling with a burning rage, just waiting to unleash it at the right moment. Po couldn't tell which one- it was as if the red panda had reverted back to his old cynical self.

"I think we better wake the others."

* * *

Grand Master and Dragon Warrior, together, reached the hallway of the student dormitories. It was quiet and still, candle lights blown out- a clear indication that everyone was asleep, lost in their own dream worlds. The floor boards silently creaked under Po's weight, but he didn't mind; he and Shifu were going to be waking up the residents anyway.

Where Po had now become the unswerving and serene person of the group, Shifu had gone in the complete opposite attraction. Po caught sight of it all: the way his eye twitched when he couldn't believe something that was undoubtedly staring him right in the face, the way his ears were somewhere between standing upright or being held down- apprehension and anxiety- and finally, eyes interested on the ground. A sign that he was either lost within his own mind again, disheartened, or uncomfortable.

Po couldn't bear to see his Master. He laid a large paw on Shifu's shoulder, he was trembling slightly. "Shifu, don't you think you're thoughts are getting the best of you?" The panda's jade eyes were sincere. "What if it's Shan Yi? Maybe he's passing by."

Shifu turned. "Po, if it is Shan Yi then why send us a letter with only one little message on it?" He held up the rolled up parchment in his hand, it was crumpled around the area where the sage panda's nimble fingers had kept a constricting grip on it. "Why get Zeng to deliver it to us when we could have spoken in the Arena? If a person does such a chain of acts, keeping certain people out whilst hiding their identity from any of us in the Palace, then you can be sure that it may not be someone friendly."

Po shrugged his shoulders at Shifu's words. "Shan Yi was one to do crazy things. That we both know. But how can we judge this person before we get to really understand who they are?"

Shifu opened his mouth to object Po's view but the panda was quick to give a look. The red panda sighed; he knew there was no point arguing against something he couldn't win. He had made that mistake of judging Po before he could fully come to understand the panda when he first joined the ranks of the Kung Fu Masters. Shifu tuned and knocked on the door closest to him, his face was grave. "I'm just thinking of yours and the others' safety."

Po smiled. "Hey, we're Kung Fu Masters and the Dragon Warrior: we can take anything." He winked.

Shifu couldn't help himself but chuckle at the panda's sprit, not matter what Po was or will be put through he always managed to find a way to smile in the end and make others around him laugh- no matter the situation. "Your charisma never fails you, Po."

The door opened, Viper sat in a coil in the doorway. "Po? Master Shifu?" She tried to not wipe the sleep from her eyes, knowing it was inappropriate to appear in such a manner. "Is there a problem?"

Po grinned as he saw his moment to move off, leaving Shifu to explain in brief detail before he and Viper moved off to the other remaining male dorms. Leisurely walking to the end of the hallway Po stopped as he reached the end, looking to his left and right at the two doors standing either side of him. To his left was the door leading to his own room and all his personal belongings that he had brought up from his old room back down in the Valley of his foster father's restaurant. To his right, the room of the person he will always love, Tigress- It was empty now, almost void of life.

Just a room.

Taking one last look at each door, Po turned left.

Slipping inside he closed the door and stared at his bed. He smiled widely. Silently treading to the bedstead he turned and gently perched himself on the edge, sitting close to the bundles of covers spread unevenly across the mattress. The panda laid down his walking staff against the nightstand before he reached across and used the back of his paw to stroke the cheek of the form sound asleep, wrapped up in the covers.

The sleeping figure stirred slightly and nuzzled the familiar touch of Po's warm fur against their jaw. The panda's smile broadened as his eyes softened, how close had he been to losing her, this person he loved? How much he loved them, and still did- infinitely. It was because she survived that he survived- she drove him to fight for life, and when he succeeded, it was he who returned the favour and pushed his love to fight for her life. For days he never left her side as they returned to the village of Xi'an. It was there they spent time waiting as the local village doctor worked tirelessly to save her.

The images shook Po's mind and made his body shudder.

It was only when the doctor came from the room did he say that she was going to survive. The tension that was released was so great that it actually made Po and Shifu faint, together. From there on since she would have the scars to prove the battle took place. Po cursed himself for letting her get hurt; it was his fight, he was the one who was meant to take on Chen Leigh. Her stubbornness sometimes really did get on Po's nerves.

The panda pushed all those thoughts aside as he cupped his lover's cheek. He waited as her eyes fluttered open; they were shining a golden yellow- still ablaze, still full of life. "Hey sleepy head." Po cooed.

Those golden eyes blinked as they mixed with a seductive smile. "Hey." She whispered back.

Po got straight to the point. "Shifu's gathering the others. He got a letter from someone at the gates. It said for us to all meet them in the hall."

She sighed. "I know I'm used to an early wake up call, but this is just ridiculous." She sat up, Po winced a little as his eyes darted down to her neck, seeing the scars forming in the shapes of circles where Chen's teeth had sunk into the skin. Po brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "Who were they?"

Po shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. When Zeng answered the door and was given the scroll the person was already turning to leave."

"They left, but gave you a scroll saying to meet them in the Sacred Hall?"

"That appears to be case." Po answered. He reached over and took his walking staff in hand. He pushed himself off the bed and turned to her. He reached out a tender paw. "Think you can walk with me on your arm?" He beamed. She looked up with him, raising an eyebrow. Po chuckled. "Oh, come on, Tigress. Everyone already knows about us."

The feline blushed as she reached up and slid her paw into Po's. His touch was warm and welcoming to her, she suddenly felt safe again, free of the world and its terrors. She was back with him again, standing on the mountain ridge in the Dragon's Pass, nuzzling his cheek as the Sun engulfed them both in its mighty shine. His arm wrapped around her, a shield to the cold.

"Let's go."

* * *

With little effort, Shifu forced the large wooden doors of the Sacred Hall open. Creaking and groaning they swung in great arcs on their hinges. A winter breeze swept past the group of Kung Fu Masters, they all shivered at the cold touch of the wind as it danced its way through the jade hall before settling down.

Shifu's eyes were set forward with a stern gaze; the entire Sacred Hall was empty apart from a silhouette that stood that the base of the Moon Pool, leaning casually against the wall of the Thousand Scrolls, one of the teaching parchments in its grasp. Shifu's azure orbs scanned the room, everything was in place and nothing was taken or missing from their stands. All the relics and artefacts were in place.

There was a vibe in the air, Shifu could sense it. It made his spine go rigid and his fur bristle. It was strong and dark, but with a light touch. The Grand Master's eyes protruded the figure standing by the Pool. The group moved forward, the echoing sound of Po's staff clicking on the flooring.

The figure acknowledged the group's presence when they were close enough. Their eyes focused on the scroll in their paw. "It's been said that Tai Lung was among the first to have ever read and mastered all one Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu: a devoted action to his life's work in achieving to be the greatest Kung Fu Warrior of the dynasty." The figure closed the scroll and gently set amongst the heaps in the shelf where it was taken from. "His will power was unmatched and unquestioned. Some saw him as a hero, both before and after he lay waste the Valley of Peace; others saw him as a villain in the same context."The form turned to the Kung Fu Masters; they stopped and stared at the figure- their face was concealed beneath a straw hat. "What do you think, Master Shifu?"

Po glanced down to Shifu and then back up to the mysterious animal. They were veiled beneath a brown cloak and straw hat. Not much could be seen about them apart from their dark muscular arms and black tail. Po raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"People's opinions on Tai Lung mean nothing to me. He was, and still is my son. It's true that he was lead astray but only because I drove him to whom he became." The red panda answered carefully with truth in every word.

The figure's reply was of half surprise, half content. "So you admit that it was your fault?"

Shifu nodded with his hands masterfully placed behind his back. "Yes, I do?"

The feline crossed their arms over their chest. "And what of that other student of yours, what was his name...Jing, Jing Shen."

Shifu's ears perked forward, one twitched a little. "I'm not sure how you know about Jing Shen about it was not my fault. I raised him properly; he was just too angry one night to allow me to explain why the woman he loved ran out on him."

"She was with child." The feline's tail twitched slightly.

Po narrowed his emerald eyes on the figure's hat, trying to pierce through the straw and see the face underneath. He felt a smirk snake its way across his lips. "How do you know that?" Shifu challenged as he step forward.

"I've heard the story." The feline retorted calmly. "She was pregnant and she didn't want Jing Shen to find out, so she ran away."

"And so have I and Tigress." Po piped up. He feline unfolded their arms and slowly made their way around the Moon Pool; Shifu and the Five were tense as Po stepped forward, eventually meeting the mysterious animal on the rim of the Moon Pool. Their reflections danced in the ripples of the water. Po could feel the feline's eyes staring at him through the material of the straw hat. "There was only one time that story was told. Up in the mountain of the Dragon's Pass, inside a cave where we sheltered from a snow blizzard." Shifu and Tigress' faces began to gawk in astonishment, realisation was hitting them swiftly. Po continued on. "I believed that it was only me and Tigress who heard that story when Shifu told it. But there was one other who listened in, a panther, a feline who guided us through the storm, sitting at the edge of the cave's mouth."

"It's been a while, Po." The feline smirked as he reached out his paw and tipped his hat back. Po beamed as he reached out and took the paw in a hearty handshake.

"Too long for my taste, Shan Yi." The panda added. "Too long."

Shan Yi smiled as he turned to the group of Kung Fu Masters. "Hey, guys." He looked at the Grand Master with glowing eyes. "Shifu." The red panda nodded in acknowledgement before Shan Yi glance to Tigress, he bowed his head. "Master Ti-"

"Remember, Shan Yi, just Tigress."

The panther's smile broadened. He turned back to Po. "I hope you can forgive me for just leaving you all at the village of Xi'an." His eyes were shameful and saddened. "I had to leave, there things I had to attend to that were very important to me."

Po rose up a paw, interrupting the panther in the most generous was as possible. "Shan Yi, you don't need to explain to us the reasons for your leave, all we wanted- or at least, I wanted- was a goodbye."

The panther tipped off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck with uneasiness. "Heh, sorry."

Shifu stepped up. "There's no need for an apology, Shan Yi. Like Po said, your reasons were your own. So, why come to the Valley of Peace all of a sudden?"

The panther turned back motioned to the great hall with a sweep of his large black arms. "Well to see my friends of course." He then turned back to Po. "And to check up on Po, seeing if the cure was working well." He looked the panda up and down with inspecting eyes. "But from the looks of things he seems in tip top shape, apart from the wounds- which I'm sure will heal in time." His golden orbs then snapped to Tigress, he walked past Po and up to the feline with a smile. "May I?" He enquired. Tigress nodded as she craned her neck. Shan Yi's hands were cold against her skin as she felt him pull her collar aside, slightly exposing the many bite wounds that dotted her neck and shoulder. The panther eyed them closely. Tigress could feel his warm breath on her fur; it sent a shiver down her spine. "Hmm." Shan Yi eventually said as he pulled back. Tigress straightened out her top. "It seems those wounds are closing up nicely. They'll heal up, but the scars will remain I'm afraid."

"More to add to the pile." Tigress smirked as she side glanced at Po.

Shifu raised a bushy but sceptical eyebrow. "I didn't know you were an experienced in the medical field, Shan Yi."

"One, of a few things, I prefer to keep personal, just to myself." The panther sighed. "I'm glad things have turned out well for all of you." Shan Yi said as he reached over and pulled on his straw hat. "It looks like all of you are going to go far in life." The panther then smirked as he eyed Shifu. "You Shifu, I give about ten more years." He waved a hand in the air, scrunching his face as he spoke. The entire hall was filled with laughter at the panther's joke. Even Tigress and Shifu couldn't help but chuckle at Shan Yi's broad courage and open jokes. "And now, my fellow Kung Fu Masters, it's time I move on."

There was sudden lot of saddened eyes. "Must you leave so soon?" Po asked gravely as he looked to the panther.

Shan Yi rose up and placed a gentle paw on Po' shoulder. "I'm afraid so, Po. I have to be on the move. I'm always on the move; it's my life to live on the road." The panther then gave everyone a convivial smile. "But keep your heads up, guys. Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. I'll be back, trying to visit as much as I can."

"Well know this Shan Yi, you're always welcomed here. If you need a place to stay, do not hesitate to think of coming back here." Shifu spoke up with an earnest voice.

Shan Yi was silent for a minute, his ember eyes becoming glassy from the tears that began to form. He lowered his head to hide his face as he wiped the liquids from his eyes. He sniffed. "Thank you, Shifu. That means a lot to me. But for now I'll stay with the road, it's my calling. It's my home away from home." He then took a deep breath and made for the entrance doors of the Hall. "I must really being going now, there's a long trek ahead." Shan Yi looked over his shoulder and waved as he heard everyone calling goodbye to him. His pace was slow in the moonlight, his feet brushing against the smoothened stone of the walkways leading down to the Palace arena. The walk was very familiar to Shan Yi, as if he had walked it many times in his life.

That part was true, everything was familiar. Everything was the same.

As the panther made his way down the last steps of the Palace and into the Arena, Shan Yi couldn't help himself but rise up a paw and slowly drag it across the jade stone of the stage. It was like velvet against his paw pads. More tears came to his eyes. When he was just about halfway to the red double doors his ear twitched to behind him. "Shan Yi." It was Tigress and Po's voices. They were calling him. The panther turned to find them rushing down the steps and making their way to him. He was quick to wipe his eyes in an effort to hide the tears.

"Po, Tigress." He fully turned to the pair. "What can I do for you?"

Their faces were straight and expressionless. Shan Yi felt uneasy in their presence all of a sudden. "Out all you've said and done for us, there is one thing that you have to answer."

"Uh...sure." Shan Yi hesitantly replied, his eyes darting between.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. Po was the first to start off. "When you ran into us at the entrance to the Dragon's Pass, we didn't have the slightest clue as to who you were. But as the days progressed on we got to know you more and more. Your actions, the words you spoke, how you spoke. We took it all in."

Then it was Tigress' go. "And then we thought outside the box. Wherever we went, after the Thread of Hope and the run in with Chen, the Thousand Arrows always managed to find us. Now we're not saying that you were responsible for them being able to track us down, but since the event on the mountain slope you changed. You went in on yourself with pity and anger."

Shan Yi was very unsteady on his feet, but his expression was placid - calm and in control.

Po continued onwards. "And we were told by Shifu; after Chen was defeated he caught you sharing words with the guy. He watched as you cried your eyes out, he thought to leave it alone. But we decided otherwise."

Tigress crossed her arms over her chest, eyes burning in the moonlight with such force that Shan Yi felt himself get punctured in the heart with a knife. She took over. "And the knife you covered with the White Rose and Slipper Elm's juices. There was only one place that we've seen that blade before." The feline reached into her robe and pulled out a very similar blade or the top part of it at most, the rest had been snapped off. "There was only one other person who had those kind of knives on him."

"Hei An." Shan Yi finished. The pair bobbed their heads shortly and stiffly, though their eyes never left the panther for a second.

"So answer us this." Tigress glared. "How long did you think you could keep up the image of a panther till we found out, Hei An?" Po tightened the grip on his staff.

The feline was quiet for a long time. Po's grip hardened even more. Tigress clutched the blade tip between her claws, muscles tensed.

After taking in a deep breath, Hei An replied. "That night, months ago, when I came back to this Valley, blood thirsty and driven by the anger of my past I hoped that I could get revenge by destroying the only person who had been able to reach Shifu on a personal scale." The feline looked at Tigress. "I knew of your past and so I knew it would be too easy for Shifu to grieve. I wanted his pain to suffer, to last long as a slow as a painful death." His eyes then switched to Po. The panda's face was grim and furious at the same time. It made Hei An's spine tingle. "So you were my target. When I learned of the poison as a cub and was pronounced dead to this place, I set out for it. For years I wandered the land in search of it- eventually managing to take it within my rasp. That's when I returned." The feline turned away from Po and Tigress, he looked skyward to the large Moon sat perched amongst the stars. "I had heard stories of Chen's group, so I set out in for him when you moved out for the White Rose. He was ordered not to harm you, I pushed his limits and he eventually turned on me at the slope." He then wheeled round on the pair, his eyes glassy with more tears, bloodshot. "And when Shifu told that story, of my past and my mother, I wanted nothing more than to change my ways. I wanted to kill Chen with, my own claws, and help you survive.

Tigress and Po eyes burned into the feline. "I changed my appearance to disguise myself from any suspicion. I cut my mane and my tail fur off to keep up the illusion." He rose up a paw and slowly pushed his straw hat till it fell down his back. "And then, when Chen was defeated and he whispered into my ear." Hei An hesitated. "That was when the truth was fully revealed."

Po's eyes were glistening with interest as the feline spilled out his heart and soul. "Back up in the Dragon's Pass, in the field where the battle had taken place I listened as the wolf's dying words touched my ears. He told me that miracles could happen: that they _did_ happen. And when I leaned down to his mouth, he whispered something into my ear that I never wanted to believe." Hei An took a deep breath. "When I was conceived, my mother was young and deeply in love."

"Chen." Po and Tigress gasped at the same time.

"Yes. I know that two species cannot have children; even if they do it happens on rare occasions, very rare occasions. But it was proven true. I guess you can say I'm some sort of hybrid."

"Chen...was your _father_." Tigress whispered.

"And now you know. I don't care if you wish to kill me now or hit or beat me. I won't hold back. You can also tell Shifu and the rest of the Five. They deserve to know." Hei An looked away with shamed, tearing eyes. The crying was unstoppable. "My life was made of so many wrongs, I just want to make it right again."

Tigress and Po looked at each other for a long few minutes. They said nothing but their eyes connected in a way that had occurred so many times in the past it just seemed like a second language to them. Finally Po was the first to move, he slowly titled his head down and up. Tigress did the same.

"Hei An." Tigress called to the feline. The feline turned to Tigress with crying eyes but a straight lip and stiff jaw. "You promise to keep your word that you will change your ways, to do good for yourself and others?"

The feline nodded. "I can't promise anything, but I will die trying."

Tigress then slowly stood up to him till they were about an arm's length apart. "Then we will keep a promise ourselves. We will forget everything about who you really are, who you were and your dark past. You will be able to return to the Palace and the valley of Peace; we will not tell Shifu or anyone, if you let me do just one thing."

Hei An stiffly nodded. "Anything, if it means to be forgiven."

Quite suddenly Tigress balled her fist and struck the feline right on the nose. He grasped his nose and crumpled to the floor. "That was for my family!" She hissed. Tigress turned to Po with a smile, her knuckles throbbing but the rush of adrenaline in her body thriving all the more. "That felt good."

Po chuckled to himself before he reached down and offered the feline a paw. "Consider yourself forgiven Hei An, you're part of the group once more."

The feline smiled as he got to his feet. "Thanks you two." He reached over and pulled on his hat. "I suppose I did deserve that." He smirked before walking towards the door. He paused and turned to the pair as they embraced each other in loving arms. "And the names Shan Yi." Upon reaching the gate the feline took once last glance over his shoulder before opening one of the doors and disappearing out of sight. Tigress and Po turned to leave as the door closed, only to stop when they heard Shan Yi's voice speak up once more, rotating to find his head poking through the gap. "Oh, and one more thing..."

He smirked, saying a set of words that made both Po and Tigress stare at each other with shock before Shan Yi pulled his head back behind the door once more.

"Tai Lung says hi."


	20. Epilogue

Are We Mortal?

Chapter Twenty- Epilogue

A/N: To all my readers, this is it. The story must come to a close, I'm afraid. But I will leave with this parting gift to you all.

Enjoy!

And a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, just my characters.

* * *

The snow crunched softly underneath his feet with every step, a trail of footprints left behind him. The touch was cold against his feet, the ice that got caught between his paw pads melting against his body heat. A cloud of vapour blew from his nostrils, curling and twisting in the frigid winds before dissipating into nothing. His fingers were numb, the nerves shot to the point where they could feel nothing.

Shan Yi rubbed his paws together and cupped them up to his mouth. He breathed a warm breath of air onto his claws before viciously rubbing them against one another once more.

The panther took a moment to rest and sat on a local bench, his back hunched forward. Shan Yi's ember eyes looked up and around him. The night air was cool and light on the empty street, the stars now hidden by an oncoming wave of grey clouds, the Moon just poking its face from over the tip of the bank of clouds. Its luminous shine still glowing bright as it lit up everything below which candles, winter lanterns or indoor lights could not.

The snow sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds were buried beneath its crusted white membrane.

Shan Yi was marvelled.

Half of his young life was spent locked up in the walls of the Jade Palace and in the Valley of Peace, protected and bound to the rules of Kung Fu; the other half, wandering the landscape with a weary soul and a broken heart. But now it was fixed, it was whole again. Well, almost.

A third of his way through life and he had already lost his family. His mother, killed in this very village, murdered at the hands of Chen Hue Leigh, leader of the Thousand Arrows.

Former leader, Shan Yi corrected himself, and former father.

Father. The word still burned his throat like a strong alcoholic beverage. It was like a kick in the chest, the air was stale all of a sudden. Shan Yi felt his lip tremble, his eyes stung as tears fought their way forward. The feline clamped his eyes shut and shook his head violently.

No, this was not the time for tears.

It was time of joy and happiness when people would come together and accept each other without a second thought. No matter whom they were. Even the most ruthless of criminals and animals were generally sympathetic towards each other. Shan Yi smiled, he understood now. That was why Po and Tigress had forgiven him, allowed him to leave without the break out of a fight or alerting the others. His identity, his shadowed past, was a thing of history. No one would know, no one would ever find out.

And the cost of it, a aching nose and thumping headache- courtesy of Master Tigress' fist to his face.

He made a promise to change his ways, he said he'd die trying.

So be it.

The panther rose up his paws to his lips and blew another vapour of warm air into them.

His ears then perked up from underneath his straw hat. He looked up from his paws to across the snow covered road from where he sat. Through an open window Shan Yi watched as a cluster of pigs, geese and rabbits moved past the pane without even a glace in his direction. There was laughter and smiles of every resident in the building, lanterns hung from the roofs on hooks and string all of them in various colours and designs. The smell of food crept in the air and warmed his nostrils. Children running by in their best robes.

Shan Yi felt his smile broaden at the sight, pushing his hat back slightly to get a better look. It was then something small, light and very cold landed in his nose. The panther wrinkled his nose at the wetness on his muzzle. He twisted his neck and looked up to the sky once again. The Moon was completely gone now, as were the stars. In their place, a sea of clouds where tiny snowflakes fluttered down to the ground dancing in curls and spirals.

Shan Yi pulled his hat forward till it was straight again and rose from the bench and walked to the edge of the of the village. When on the outskirts he paused and looked at the many fields surrounding the Valley, all covered in a fresh blanket of white. Just beyond one of the fields he spotted the very thing he was looking for.

A Tree.

Shan Yi saw that the path was dark and uneven, he looked around and found a lantern, taking it off the hook as he held in it his paw. The light escaping through the top opening of the lamp flickered across the bottom of his face, giving Shan Yi a ghostly appearance. He set off across the snow covered field, disrupting the even surface with more footprints. Without the shelter of the buildings in the village to protect him, Shan Yi pinched the parts of his cloak together to shield his body, the ends bellowing behind him, as the winds brought up a sharp gust.

The panther tipped his head forward to shield his eyes from the still falling snow thrusting in his direction thanks to the winds, looking up every now and then to make sure that he was heading in the right direction. It took him a short while to reach the tree but when he came to standing underneath its baron branches and twigs Shan Yi looked up and stared at the tree with ogling eyes.

He then glanced down to the bark of the tree at his level.

Shan Yi let go of his cape and set down the lantern on the snowy floor as he walked up to the tree, placing a paw against the wood. He felt tears come to his eyes, this time he didn't hold them back, they fell down his cheek and dripped into the snow as small puddles.

Shan Yi had been to this place at least once in his life, he remembered that one summer day when he sat underneath this very tree with the love his life. A feline who was unbelievably beautiful and young he had kept his eye on since he was but a mere cub.

The feline closed his eyes as his knees collapsed beneath him, sinking into the snow as the crying intensified.

It was then he noticed a different glow against the wood of the tree, a brighter light that was coming from behind him. Shan Yi ceased his crying as he turned to find a silhouette towering above him. The brightness of the lantern was so intense that Shan Yi could not see the figure's face. "What are you doing?" The mysterious person asked, their voice was soft and sweet but stern.

Shan Yi wiped his eyes as he stood to full height, the figure rose the lantern up to the panther's face. Squinting his eyes he rose up a paw, forcefully pushing the light aside. "Nothing! Now leave me alone before I-" But as Shan Yi brushed the lantern aside, and the opening of the lamp was low enough for the flame to light up everything above, the panther froze and his heart stopped.

The figure was a woman, a lynx. She was slightly smaller than Shan Yi with a slim but reasonable figure. She wore a purple cloak and coat which captured her curves, a red scarf wrapped around her slender neck. There was no special design on her clothing, just the occasional speckle of white dots. But above all that Shan Yi noticed about the feline was her eyes. Just like her coat they were a dark tint of violet but held a gleam in the candle light. She looked in her early thirties.

"Fu.." He breathed.

The lynx rose an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"Fu." The panther parroted. "Fu, it's me. It's me, Jing Shen."

The lynx was silent for a very long time, she slowly stepped back. The panther followed her forward. "S-Shen..." She stammered, her paw holding the lantern began to tremble. Her knees suddenly became weak and she dropped the lantern to the floor. Shen was quick to catch her before she fully collapsed. They settled into the snow. Her lilac eyes never left his shining ember orbs. Her paw came to his cheek. He couldn't help but nuzzle it. "Shen...my Shen." Her voice was breaking as tears came to her eyes, she reached up and pulled off his hat. She gasped as her orbs came to settle on the three scars that went across his face. "Shen! What happened?" She ran her claws across the marks, her touch was warm and loving.

He reached up and took her paws in his own. "It's a long story." He chuckled. "It's been even longer since I lost you." He reached up took her chin in his black paw."Fu...I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The lynx found her breath. "And I missed you." She reached over and hugged him, catching the panther by surprise. "Oh, Shen, I'm so sorry. I was a fool to leave you." She pulled away and looked into his eyes before lunging forward and crashing her lips on his own. The kiss was long and adoring. Shen settled into it immediately. They broke for air. Fu opened her mouth to speak but Shen cut her off with a claw against her soft lips.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was too blinded by my anger to search you out." His face then went serious. "I lost you once, Fu. I'm not going to let it happen again." Suddenly Shen let out the most girlish scream Fu had ever heard him squeal. The panther's black fur suddenly became doused with white snow as a snowball landed right on top of his head. Fu laughed as Shen sprang to his feet, reaching over his back as snow seeped down his cloak and collar, melting into small droplets of cold water than ran down his spine. Shen pulled a face that was somewhere between a held back sneeze and a kick in the groin.

When Shen was convinced he wasn't going to get to the snow he turned to the tree and glared up to the figure amongst the spiky branches. Fu got to her feet and followed his gaze. She put a loving paw on his shoulder. "Shen." Her voice was tender and her eyes were full of shame as well as pride, the panther turned to her. "I don't know if you can ever forgive me for leaving you. But I didn't want you to hate and leave me. I didn't want to see you hurt. I'd like you to meet someone." She looked up to the tree. "Hao Yan, come down here."

With skilled acrobatic movement the small form leapt from tree branch to tree branch, swinging on their legs for the last one before graciously landing on their feet in the snow. They stepped up to Fu and Shen. "Hao, honey, this is Jing Shen." She paused and waited; unsure how to pursue before considering to get it straight out. "He's your father."

Shen gazed down on the small feline at his feet. Hao was a cub, easy to tell that he was a hybrid. His fur was a golden brown like Shen's old coat, with black stripes and spots tattooing his arms and forehead like his mother. His tail was long and striped apart from a small tuff of black fur protruding from the tip. And then his eyes, they were fierce and strong like Shen's, glowing with full golden orbs and a set of small, soft violet irises.

As the cub walked up to Shen in his long red cloak, green pants and purple top the panther knelt down to meet his eye level. No words were said but messages were conveyed between them both through their eyes. It was then Hao felt tears come to his eyes as he pounced forward and latched his arms around the panther's neck, saying one word in the cutest voice that it made Shen's heart melt.

"_Baba_."

Shen let his instincts take over as he wrapped his large arms around the boy, holding the cub tight to his body- never wanting to let him go.

"Son." He cried.

"Shen." Fu's soft voice soon spoke. She laid a tender paw on his back. Father and son separated slowly. Hao slipped his tiny paw into Shen's as the panther stood up. "I've come to this spot every year in hopes of finding you again. And now that you're here, I don't want you to go. Hao...he...he needs a father. He needs_ you_. And I wa-" Fu was suddenly cut off as Shen placed a full on kiss on her lips, his arm wrapped around her shoulder- pulling her against him.

When they separated Shen smiled widely."I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you or Hao from now on. I lost one family, I'm not losing another." He pulled his lover and son together in a strong hug. This was it, his heart was filled as a whole once more: he had a family, a son and a lover who loved him back with every morsel of their hearts. It was only when Shen's eyes caught a glimpse of the tree under which they stood did his lips go thin. "There's just one thing I've got to do." He said, turning back to the tree. Once at the stump, Shen looked down to his waist and reached into the pouch on his belt. Behind him Fu, Hao pressed against her legs comfortably. Shen pulled his paw free of the pouch and opened it. Laying in the centre of his large black paw pad was a flower, not just any flower.

It was the White Rose, the only one from the frosty floors of the Dragon's Pass.

Shen pinched the stem of the flower between his claws and looked at it with squinting eyes. He smiled before kneeling down to the stump of the tree and gently laying the rose in the snow, next to the lantern that he had set down earlier- it's glow illuminated the dark brown of the tree's bark with a deep radiance. He calmly swept up some snow and brushed it over the stem, patting down the ice with his paw. "Sleep well, Mama." He whispered, kissing his paw and placing it against the bark of the tree. "I love you." With all that needed to be said Shen stood to his full height and donned his hat. He turned around and walked back to Fu and Hao, placing an arm around his lover's shoulder. They smiled at each other before turning and walking away. Shen smirked as he reached up to his hat, picking it off his head before dropping it onto Hao's ears.

It fell over the young cub's eyes, too big for his head.

Fu and Shen laughed together at cub.


End file.
